Everything is a Big Misunderstanding
by StrawBerry234
Summary: Levi is an undercover business man who's main job is in the mafia. Eren ends up getting caught and thrown into the big mess. He becomes a certain raven haired man's fiancé. Warning- Yaoi (BoyXBoy)
1. It's Complicated- Chapter 1

It's Complicated – Chapter 1

What seemed like a normal day turned into something much more complicated.

Late in the evening Eren comes across a soft plead for help. He apprehensively walks closer to the noise behind a building and stops in his tracks.

There a man no older than 25 was surrounded by 7 men. Two of them one taller than the other stood before the man while the rest of the men formed a circle behind them leaving no escape for the cornered victim.

"P-please spare me..." The victim drops to his knees. In one swift moved the shorter man leaned in and kicks the victim. A grunt was heard from the victim as blood drip from his mouth.

Eren feels his stomach twist and rushes in to help the victim.

He pushes forward and tries to help the man run but little did he know another man stood behind him and knocked him out.

Erens POV

The throbbing in the left side of my brain became even more persistent as I tried to lift an eyelid up. Soft whispers became louder and my eyes popped open in realization. Here I was in some type of apartment in front of the two men from earlier.

"Oh you're awake." The man with blonde hair stated. He walked towards me and gave a half smile.

"Do you know who we are?" He asked looking down at me. As far as I know I wasn't that short and it registered to me that I sat tied up on a sofa.

I glared at the man. "So it seems you don't know..." He looked away and the man, who he was with before, came and stood next to him. "Brat are you really that much of an idiot?" He spoke more to himself. I scoffed. "I am not a brat and I would rather leave than be here, what you did to that man wasn't cool at all." I spat out with venom. He smirked and pulled at a chunk of my hair. "You sure have a smart mouth." He whispered closely to my ear. I shivered at his voice.

"Levi that's enough." he shook his head as said man let go. He motioned to him to the side and they spoke with hush voices. After what seem like hours of me burning a glare at their back they turned and walked towards me. The tall blonde man was the first to speak.

"We are one of the most biggest and dangerous mafias out there, the 'corps' mafia to be exact." I let out a gasp. What the heck, they were known for being well skilled and wealthy. An organization the police cannot capture. "You, in a way, just witness us about to kill a man who owed us." He held a deadly look. "We can't let a witness spread rumors about what the killer looks like now, can we?" he leaned in and chuckled. He moved away and glance at the man named Levi. "Erwin, hurry it up, I need a bath." He said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The man, Erwin glanced down at me before hardening his gaze. "There is one way you can save your life." He spoke with authority. "Our guise is a well-known company that's runs hotels. Recently we've been having trouble keeping the guise since Levi here," he pointed a finger in Levi's direction. "-Is attracting too much attention from women and a few men." He sighed. "It would aid us greatly if you can become Levi's fiancé." What the fuck! Did he think I wanted to become his fiancé? I'm not an object to show off. "No." I firmly stated. He laughed for a good thirty seconds before crossing his arms. "Then will rid of you as well as a few of your close friends." He tapped his chin. "I think they're names were Mikasa and Armin." Levi nodded.

"You can't kill them! They have nothing to do with this!" I screamed. There is no way in hell they can do that! "You don't even know where they live!" I spoke with courage that they would not be found. Levi came before me and in his hand held a photo of Mikasa with the background of her work place, as well as another photo of Armin walking into our apartment. What the fuck. I took in a deep breath and glared at them as much as I could.

How could this have all happen to me.

Earlier that day...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I swear that damn alarm. I hit the alarm off and groaned. I needed to get a new job today. Stupid Jean getting me in trouble.

It was 8:30am when I finished getting ready. I drank my coffee and ate my toast before leaving home. I made my way towards town and away from the apartments near the college me and my roommates went to. I looked through every store looking for a "Help Wanted" sign but to know hope there was nothing.

I made my way towards restaurants and malls but still no available job. Then I decided to check hotels for any job. Just as I was making my towards a building that I swore was enormous as those huge ass titans from that anime... I heard a whimper.

Oh yeah, that. I should've ignored that.

Fast forward to present moment

I clenched my jaw and spat out my response, "Fine." Erwin half smiled and Levi had a pleased look. Did these kind of people take joy in my misery? Heck, I'm pretty sure I'm not even gay.

"Although there's another thing you have to follow through." Erwin began. I groaned. "You will live with him and have to accommodate him to everywhere he asks you to go with him. Of course to act the part you must also be intimate with him, at least outside of the house." The more he spoke the more tensed and annoyed I was getting. I couldn't just leave. My roommates, Mikasa and Armin, would have such a hard time covering my share. "I can't live with him! my roommates can't cover my share of rent." I glanced down and my gaze softens at the thought of my roommates.

My line of sight was yanked away from the ground and was now staring at gray eyes. "We'll cover the cost of rent and anything dealing with money." His voice was surprisingly calming although I hated his guts.

"You cannot tell anyone about this and we start tonight." I nodded and glanced over the clock at the wall behind him. It was just a little after 9:00pm. Funny Mikasa hasn't even called me yet.

I was pulled behind and a knife cut at the ropes that held me. Levi dragged me out of the room and towards the door. We eventually made it to a very expensive car. It was a 2015 black BMW m3 coupe, one of my dream cars. I gawked for a moment before I was shoved into the passenger seat and buckled up. He closed the door and I huffed in disagreement. He didn't even need my address. I leaned back and looked out the window.

How was I going to cover this up to Mikasa and Armin? Mikasa would kill me for getting myself in this mess. Armin would probably be scared shitless but would help. If only I could get away without them involve.

Before my thoughts could trail any further I felt a finger being pressed in between my eyebrows. I looked at Levi and frowned. "You look like you need to take a shit." I scoffed. "I don't! But I do need to cover up any suspicion my roommates might have!" I slightly yelled. I let out a restrained sigh. "Just tell them you found the man of your dreams and you're moving in." I looked towards him and looked away. "They don't even think I'm gay." He chuckled. "There's a first for everything."

Soon we were at my apartment. I unbuckled myself and tried to open the car door. It wouldn't budge. Levi chuckled. "It's child locked so you wouldn't run away." I shook my head and frowned. As we left the car he followed me. Right before I was about to turn the door knob, the door burst open and Mikasa latched on to me. "Where have you been?! I've been so worried." She said as she pulled away. Her worried gaze turned bitter as she look behind me. I gulped. Here goes nothing. "Mikasa you have to understand." I calmly stated. "He's the man of my dreams," I took another breath. "And I'm going to live with him." I breathed out this time and Levi wrapped an arm around my waste. I spent no time looking at him but at Mikasa. Her eyes started to tear and she looked baffled. "You don't care about us." She stated and locked herself in her room. "Mikasa, please." I knocked hard against her door but only heard sniffles. Where was Armin? I left her room to look for him in his room. He wasn't there but he left a note that he was staying at a friend's house. I grabbed at the ends of my hair and let out a frustrated breath.

Just as I was about to leave, I left a note explaining things using the damn story from earlier. The bags from hands were taken from my grasp as Levi made his way to his car but not before watching me locked my apartment and making sure that I was in pursuit. I got buckled in by him again and he closed the car door. I took one last look and looked forward without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting to know my new home &

Chapter 2- Getting to know my new home & new faces

Eren POV

We drove up to a luxurious house and although I was mixed with sadness and anger, I couldn't help but gawk at it. It was two floors but the exterior was just beautiful. The lawn was kept clean and had a few bushes with flowers in it. There were tall trees at both sides and beneath one of them was a swinging bench. The house itself was an off white color with a black rooftop and chimney.

The car came to a halt and we walked into the house. "Okay brat, I expect you to clean up for yourself and not cause any trouble." I nodded and awkwardly stood there. "I know I have a lot of guest rooms here but you are going to sleep with me." I was about to disagree but he spoke quickly before I did. "If I have any unexpected visits it would be questionable if we didn't share a room." I fumed at it. I hated sharing beds with people. They always ended up taking up more than half of it.

He gestured for me to follow him and he took majority of my bags, the heavy ones to be precise. The living room was neat with leather furnishing. There in the middle was a chimney and lucky for me there was no animal head on the wall or a bear rug. I would've lost it if I had to live seeing that every morning. Animals are living creatures too.

I followed Levi up the stairs and there was a second living room right in front of me with a large TV hanging from the wall. A little further to the left was the hall way and there was about five different doors. Three at one side and two at the other. At the very end of the hallway was a long window that reach from the bottom of the floor to the ceiling. From it you can see the houses and streets next to the right of the house.

My thoughts were pulled away when an arm yanked me into a room. I was thrown into the bed and I yelped. He was undressing and I started to feel discomfort. "Don't get your panties in a knot kid. I'm not going to do anything to you, yet." He whispered the last part and I barely heard it. Wait. Did he just say panties? "I'm a man, thank you. I don't wear panties nor am I a kid." I cross my arms over as I sat up. "Tch." He looked away and walked into another door in the room. I guess this was the master bedroom.

I left just to explore the rooms. It seems that I just left from the side with two doors. Our room was closer to the stairs on this side. I walked to the door across from ours and it was just another room the one next to it was a bathroom. The other two were more extra rooms. I sat at the top living room and glance at the clock next to the TV. It was 12:00am. I laid back into the couch clutching on to a cushion. I was soon drawn into a black abyss.

Levi POV

Right after I left the bathroom I found no sight of the teal eyed brat. Maybe he thought he could run. He could but even if he did I would still be able to find him. Maybe he was as stupid as I thought he was and all that sense of justice for his friends just went down the drain. After all humans can get desperate to save their asses and will do what they can. I walked out and before I descended the stairs to retrieve the brat, I saw him soundly asleep on the couch. He looked so serene.

I walked over to him but before I could reach out to carry him to the room he let out a scream and latched into me. He was shaking uncontrollably. I could feel his breathing go rigid as he sobs onto my shoulder.

I stood there frozen in shock like an idiot. After a moment passed his sobbing died down. He pulled away and he shifts his gaze to the ground. I'll ask him in the morning about all this commotion. But for now I'll leave him be. "Sorry for... Getting on you like that." He took a shaky breathe. I nodded and took his hand. "Let's get some shut eye before tomorrow." He didn't try to resist my hold on him. Maybe he could be submissive to me.

I lifted him into my arms, the way a bride would be carried, and he let out a yelp before leaning in to my arms. He must've wanted security and comfort. I brought him over to our bed and began to undress him. He reached out to stop my hand. "I'm not letting you sleep in these filthy clothes." He finally looked up at me and his eye were puffy. " I- I can change myself." He got up and quickly grabbed a bag of his and rushed into the bathroom. This brat really knows how to intrigue me.

Soon we both were tucked under the blankets and before I drifted off into slumber I felt him shift closer to me.

-Morning-

Eren POV

I woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm. It didn't sound like my alarm though. I opened my eyes and was greeted by steel grey eyes gazing at me.

Yup. Definitely wasn't just a very very VERY TERRIBLE DREAM. I groaned and close my eyes. Wishing I could just push away all the monsters.

"Oi. Don't go back to sleep. You need to come with me to work." I face palm myself and sat up. "You're such a spoiled brat. I let you sleep in for five minutes." That didn't feel like five minutes.

"Do you even know my name?" I crossed my arms. "Tch, how the heck did you think we found out about your friends?" The fuck did he need to answer back with a question. He pointed to the bag I was carrying yesterday. "You had a résumé in there." Oh. I forgot about that.

"It's a good thing you had one. I can keep an eye on you at the company and manage your hours." He said flatly. "Wait. What company? I was and still am looking for a job." He glared at me. "You're an idiot brat, I already enrolled and accept your resume to my company. You'll be working there and today I'll introduce you to everyone." Wow. That was easy as cutting pie. Haha. I can't even think straight. I'm happy to know I have a job but I don't know if I want to see him every moment of the day.

"I still have college." He let out a strained breath. "Okay brat. It seems you can't piece two and two together so let me explain it in a way a brat would understand." I frowned. "I'll pay for your share of rent so if you let me put it in my way, won't put a heavy load of money issues on your roommates." He continued after making sure I followed. I'm not that stupid! I just deepened my frown. "You will be working at my company for most of the hours you are out of college and I'll have a chauffeur come pick you up. College fees and any necessity will be covered by me. Whatever you do with the money you earn is up to you." I nodded. "Now hurry up and get ready so I won't be late for work." What a prick.

-At the Company-

It was that same building where I, by fucking damn _destiny_ , met them. We walked towards the doors and everyone greeted him like royalty. I simply followed behind him. Once we step into the building he wrapped an arm around my waist and lean over to whisper into my ear. Our walk came into a halt.

"Just relax you look like you've witness a murder scene." He chuckled and smirked once he turned to look straight ahead. We began to walk to the front desk and he spoke with one of the employees. Fuck this and. Fuck that. This was just bullshit. A foreign touch left my check as soon as it came. My face immediately started to burn red from embarrassment and confusion.

"I would like you to schedule a meeting with everyone in that damn "club" of yours in 10 min. at the meeting hall. There's someone I'd like to introduce." She held a look that spoke more than admiration as he spoke to her. "Y-yes sir!"

We walked away and only after when Levi turned around, did she give me a scornful look. He kept his arm at my waist but I made no attempt to argue about it. I can't screw up even if I want to. We made it to the meeting hall and he quickly shoved me in. "What the heck was that for!" He shoved me onto the table and soon my back was arch against it. I started to panic and make an attempt to push him off but he was strong. "Stay calm brat. Stay like this until someone walks in." I knitted my eyebrows trying to piece two and two together. Did he want someone to think we were getting it on?

Just as I was about to speak the door burst open and I glanced to my side to see. A crowd of women and men whom all held faces of all kinds, but none where pleasant. "Get off him you piece of shit. You're hair reminds me of shit!" screamed the girl who looks no more than 19 years old. What the heck, grow the fuck up! Before I could voice my opinions Levi, yes you guessed it, cut me off. As he was lifting me up from the table he held a smirk that was only visible to me. Soon our lips meet and as I made an attempt to pull away he reached a hand behind my neck and deepened it. I gasped and he took that as chance to put his tongue in. There were definitely people here. If eyes could kill I would have died by now. There burning hatred definitely left an impression and Levi has no shame.

He pulled away and gave me a playful smile. An attempt to be loving? He turned me around and spoke. "Now listen here idiots. This person here is someone who I hold dear." He stands by side and takes hold of my hand. "He is my fiancé, Eren Jeager." Haha and here I thought he forgot my name or didn't know it. The fuck does he call me brat then?!

I glanced around the room to look at the reaction. Most people in the room held a face on distaste. Others had their jaws on the ground. I fear for my life right now. I don't know what could be more terrifying. The fact that I'm like a slave to someone in the mafia or the fact that these people who show distaste in me will murder me sooner or later.

-After the Meeting-

We stayed at Levi's office for a bit. He sat at his desk while I sat at the couch. His eyes were closed and he seemed less tense.

I wonder what the pay is per hour. I also wonder when I'll get to go back to school. Who knows maybe he lied and will just keep me here. I pulled my hair in frustration at the thought of that. Uh, what do I do!

I heard shuffling and saw him at the door as I glanced up." Come on there are some decent people to introduce you to." He left the office and I followed him. I hope these people are kind to me and are as decent as he says they are.

Authors Note-

Hey guys! Thanks so much for checking out the first chapter! Don't forget to review, leave critical criticism, comment, or even a question.


	3. Chapter 3- I have Issues

Chapter 3- I have Issues

Levi POV

It's been two weeks since I've been with the brat and two weeks since I've given him our engagement rings. He surely is a damn brat because I'm always picking up after him. So why do I feel so... Mushy around him. If this tingly warm feeling I get around him is love then I can't help but say it's probably true, though I won't ever let anyone know, yet.

"LEVI!"

Oh no.

"Levi! You need to help Eren!" What did the little shit do now. I face palmed. He really can't avoid trouble can he? I looked up from my desk to see Hanji and the look on her face was not pleasant. Shit.

"Where is he?" She scrambled to tell me where he was and I made a run for it. This better be worth the time and effort.

I ran to the main lobby to find him. And just like shitty glasses said, he was definitely in a pinch. The girls and guys who normally fawn over me where crowding over Eren and jabbing insults at him. Some were even throwing things at him and pulling his hair.

But the worst off all was when one of the men threw a punch.

"Get the fuck away from him." I growled. I glared at every fuckin one of them and sent a murderous look to the guy that punch Eren. Oh he was going to pay.

Eren whimpered as he dropped to the ground. He held a hand to his bruising check and my heart clench. His hair was a mess and he look hurt.

I made my way towards him and picked him up my arms. He let out a few tears when I grabbed at his arm. Did they hurt him anywhere else?

"If anyone dares to verbally or physically assault my fiancé then I will not hesitate to fire you and you will be tried in court." I quickly turned around and rush to my office.

I need to scan him for any wounds.

I plopped him down onto the couch and I began to roll up the sleeves he was wearing. There were small hand marks at his wrist and there were bruises toward his shoulders. Whoever the fuck did this is surely getting fired. "Can you name who did this to you or a least give me a description?" He wouldn't talk and started to shake a bit. Was he abused before? I sat down next to him and pulled him into a tight hug. It's the least I could do at the moment.

He leaned in and began telling me the description of what seems to be of four different men. I made a mental note to fire them immediately.

-Later that Day, Nightfall"

As soon as we arrived home he immediately went to our room. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. I know he wants to go home but I need him even if it's a selfish thing. In return I'll make sure he's feed and cared for. I picked up the bag of peas from the freezer and made my way to our room.

He lied there curled up and stared at the wall in front of him. What happen to the damn brat I met before? "Put this bag against your jaw. It'll help with the bruising."

He hesitantly reached for and the bag and placed it over his bruise. First that time at the living room then crying over those fucktards and now this? What the fuck happen to him? I sat myself at the foot of the bed and turned to him. I was going to get to the end of this. "Look I know you would rather be anywhere than-"I was cut off as he bolted up. "NO! I would rather be here than _anywhere_ else!" He held a sad and angry face. He directed his gaze to the wall behind me. "There are things you don't know about me. Things I don't want to relive." He stormed out after saying what was on his mind. "This dumb shit." I cursed under my breath.

Eren POV

Who did he think he was? A mind reader? A fuckin counselor? Fuck him.

There are things that I rather leave and forget. Things that I don't want to associate with. Memories that I want to erase. He would never know the pain it inflicts. Everything is just frustrating!

I walk along the many streets around our house. It was late now and the street where I was walking had dim street lights. I continued to walk till I made my way at the end of the street where it led to a park. I walked to the nearest bench and plopped myself on it.

I don't know why these demons are resurfacing again or what they want. It's been _three damn years_ since they've stopped showing up. Why couldn't I have a normal life? Why couldn't I have normal young adult problems?

I heard a honk and I looked up. Levi look pissed as fuck. He quickly made his way to me and dragged me to the car. He slammed it shut and got to the driver's side. He didn't say anything he only held an angry and confuse... No…a worried face? He sped down all the way until our house came in view.

He parked in the garage and carried me over his shoulders into the house. He threw me into the couch and began to pace. "What the fuck where you thinking? Walking so far away at this late hour?!" He stopped pacing and turned towards me. My heart stopped at his gaze. It was sort of crazy.

One moment I was staring at him and the next he's over me and I'm underneath him. Oh no, I'm not ready for this. "I don't know what about you that drives me insane." His voice was husky and alluring. It was new and attracting. His lips where all over mines. Despite all his rude remarks, his kisses where light and soft like bubbles bursting. I couldn't help but kiss back.

His hand made it under my shirt and I had to stop him. Not now. I can't do this now. "I-I can't." I let out with barely any breath. He let go after exploring my chest. He left one more kiss before he sat up. "You're not so bad brat." He looked away and I saw a small blush creep across his face. He looks cute when he blushes. Wait. No. I'm...not gay or at least I don't think I am. Ugh, staying with him drives me crazy!

My stomach made a grumbling noise. He smirked and I look down. "Come on what do you want to eat?" He asked and out stretched a hand towards me. I graciously took it. Maybe, just maybe all of my suffering may become something I was hoping for.

Authors Note-

IMPORTANT

I feel like this chapter was much shorter and a bit rushed. If it is I'm so sorry it was. Don't worry I have too many ideas that I just don't know which to put first so that it would make sense. But first off I'm sorry for any of you that think Eren would top. I didn't think that ereri meant Eren would top. Though Levi will be dominant in the relationship. Also I'm still not sure if I would write smut. If you would like to stop reading because of these facts then I hold no problem towards you this was just my fault in not knowing and giving a misunderstanding. Although if you do stay THANK YOU SO MUCH for not leaving!

Also to all of you who have followed, favorite, and comment THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH! It's a huge support for me! Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment. It assures me that you would like to read more. Thank you for reading this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4 – What Levi Thinks

Chapter 4 – What Levi Thinks

With one swift movement of a kick and gun shot, the man became limp.

Levi POV

What I do for a living isn't always what I had as an ideal job. Of course I work as one of the head directors at a hotel but this was more of my main job.

How I got here was because of shitty eyebrows.

Back track to when I just finish high school. I was always great at everything as everyone would put it. I was so great at everything that every dumb fuck would pick a fight with me. In the end they got all their asses serve to them. Then more dumb fucks would come from all over neighboring schools and do the same and it would always end the same. I got into more fights a day than I would like but still keep my grades high. Heck I could have become whatever the fuck I wanted to be for a living.

Then that shitty eyebrow had to come along and ruin just about everything. To put it short he picked a fight with me and I lost. But it was no ordinary fight. We betted on it. If I won he would send his security to handle all the fights for me. Apparently he said he was rich and could afford it but that's all he let up. Although if he won then I had to agree to whatever the fuck he wanted. Of course I made sure it was nothing sexual because I'm not into that stuff. Having to not deal with fuck heads was too big of a deal to pass off.

I lost and then I was taken to a secluded place. There he told me his real motives and what he really did. He wanted me to join his mafia and be his right and left man. I hold my pride very high but this was tough shit. I couldn't walk away but he offered a high paying stable job as well as security. It was a set future for me then on.

Fast forward to now. In the end I guess it was worth all those years working under him. If a certain bright eye brat is the reward for living hell then I'm not complaining.

It was supposed to be business related but it turned out to be more complicated than I wanted it to be. I hated his guts but he intrigued me. The more I thought about him, the more I felt that something was there besides being intrigued.

Sure he can be a handful and a bit annoying but there's just something about him I couldn't put my finger on. He has a few blotches of uncertainty in him. He has days where he's sensitive and I can't help but tip toe around him. I want to know more about him and what happened to him. I want to be able to be that person for him. Even if I have to keep him by force.

Eren POV

-At College-

This was the first day back at college after a month of skipping. After my demons showed up I couldn't just go back to school right away. I had to calm myself down and wait for a while. I just know panic attacks are going to occur and pieces of my past will show their ugly faces again. If there was a way to forget everything I would take it any moment.

A month so far with Levi hasn't been as terrible as it should be. With all those intimate moments, I can't help but question my sexuality. Maybe I'm Bi but after seeing him, no girl could make me look at her twice. He plagued my mind more than I would like him to.

/SMACK/

"Ow." I rub my head as I gaze at my teacher. "Jeager if you would like to zone out then you may leave." This teacher was the devil of them all. She hated me ever since I walked in here. For crying out loud I even tried to bribe her with quality chocolate. I thought it worked but she just ate it and still treated me the same, if not worse.

Today I would be coming home late since Jean decided he would treat me to dinner and to go see a movie. Who would have guess Armin of all people to make him feel bad about him being the cause of why I lost my job.

Serves him right anyway. The final bell rang for class to end and I waited for Jean out front. No later than 10 minutes, he made it out to the front. "Where's Marco?" He shook his head. "He had to do a project with a classmate." That leaves us together. I thought that I wouldn't have to be stuck alone with horse face here, but honestly I've never actually seen him before. I've only heard of him.

I followed Jean to his car and made my way to the passenger's side. I was expecting his car to be clattered with mess but surprisingly it was clean. "What's with that face of yours?" I playfully glared at him. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you." He punches my shoulder as I got in. "I'm kidding ok. It's just...so clean in here." He scoffed and turned the car on. "It's Marco. He always cleans my car and I'd thought I'd keep it clean today for him. But he has no time for me today." His voice dropped a bit towards the end. And I wasn't one for comforting people. "Where to first?" We started down the road and out of the student parking lot. "We'll just have dinner at the diner and watch a movie after." I nodded.

-Diner-

"What can I get?" I wanted to make sure jean had enough. I'm not going to buy a ton if he doesn't have much. Even though he has a job, that job we used to work at only paid minimum wage. I was feeling hungry today since I skipped breakfast. Of course I just had to have a big appetite. "Just get what you want but you better eat everything." He gritted his teeth at the last moment. "No worries I'm a growing adult and can handle my dinner." I laughed to lighten the air around us. He chuckled. "How's life Jaeger ?" I tried my hardest not to frown but it probably showed a bit. "Well I got a job at Recon Hotel-" he spat a little of his water and scrambled to speak. "How the fuck did you get a job there?! Man you should be paying!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I had a friend and he got me in." His eyebrows knit. "As far as I know, you have a bad temper that almost no one can handle. What's your friend's name?" I don't know if it was safe to tell him but oh wells. "Levi." I turned suspiciously around and barely spoke in a whisper. Jean smirked. "Think he could get me in too?" He nudged my shoulder. "I don't know I wouldn't want him to lose his job. He already got me in." His smirk drop and the waiter came over to take our order. The rest of the dinner was pleasant and was mostly filled with Jean ranting about how Marco would nag him to do his homework or to get up from his lazy ass. Marco seems to be a really good influence on him .

As we left for the theaters Jean made a phone call and I waited at the car to give him space. My phone rang and an unknown number lit up. I thought of answering it but Jean came by and I ignored the call. We got into the car and made our way to the theater. "What do you want to watch?" Jean asked. "I don't know but nothing romantic. You can watch that with Marco." He blushes and stutters. "S-Shut up Jaeger. I would never want to watch a movie like that with you." I smirked. "You just admitted that you would watch one." I chuckled and he turned even redder. If that was possible. "Let's watch a horror movie but no grabbing my arm you're a big boy now." I laugh and he punches my arm. "You're on Jaeger." He held a look of determination.

-Movies-

We paid for our tickets and sat towards the front. We bought two large drinks and a large popcorn. Towards the end of the movie I noticed that Jean stopped eating the popcorn and instead held himself. I looked back up in time to see a jump scare and he almost smacks the popcorn out of my hand. I internally laugh at him as I tried to not burst out laughing. He looked at little embarrassed but keeps his eyes on the screen. When the movie ended we threw the drinks away and the popcorn. "That movie wasn't so bad now, right Jean?" I tried my hardest not to laugh but I slip and soon I was against the wall cracking up." Shut up!" He growled and started to speed walk to the car. "Wait up!" I said trying to stop the giggles from resurfacing. Tonight was a blast. I haven't felt this much joy in a while.

We made it to the car but before I could open it I saw Jean get hit in the face. I made my way to him and almost hit the guy but when he turned around he was someone I knew. "Levi?" I said in surprise. He frowned and threw me over his shoulder. "W- wait." He speed walk and I saw Jean get up looking confused. "Don't worry about me! Sorry about that and thanks for tonight!" I yelled from across the parking lot. He waved back in confirmation and got in his car. I felt Levi's hold on me clench as he got near his car. "You can let go of me now." I said a little upset that I had to see him so soon. He threw me into his car and started the engine when he got to the driver's seat.

Was he ignoring me? What did I do wrong? He didn't even tell me I had plans with him if that was what he was mad about. "Did I forget something?" I asked and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" He gritted his teeth and sounded annoyed. I scratch my head trying to think if he called me. Then a light build switch in my head. "Did you call with an unknown number?" I asked hesitantly. "Shitty brat, you didn't even add my phone number in." I guess that was his. But why is he so annoyed or on edge.

"You didn't tell me you were staying out late and who it was with." His voice had a mixture of worry and anger. Did he think me and Jean were? Oh no. "If you need to know, that dude you just threw a fist at was Jean. He's one of my childhood friends and the reason I lost my job. My friend Armin made him treat me out because of that. It was supposed to be his boyfriend and us but he had to work on a project." I stated and his gaze softened.

We made it to the house and I waited for him to open the car door. He walked over and opened it for me. "When are you going to remove that child lock?" He smirked. "When you start submitting to me." I shook my head and frowned. For however long this has to be, I just hope I won't die of frustration.

I walk up to the doorstep and step aside for him to unlock the door. Once we were inside he sat me down at the couch. "Give me your phone." He crossed his legs and held a hand out. I gave him my phone after unlocking it. He fumbled with it for a moment and returned it to me. "My numbers saved. From now on you need to tell me via phone call or text if you're staying out late or not coming home early, understood?" He spoke with so much authority that all I did was nod. "Good. Now go get cleaned and get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow." I made my way to the stairs but stopped when he spoke. "Don't ever make me wait for you again." I nodded but answered with a question. "Why did you punch Jean?" I asked with an innocent tone. His figure darkens as he spoke. "Just felt like it." I frowned and made my way upstairs after my statement. "Well, punching people who haven't hurt me isn't cool. You could have done that to the people who have though." I spoke with venom. But whatever he said next was faint because I slammed the door.

"I already have. I have done horrific things to them for you."

-Next Day-

Levi's POV

I woke up at 6:00am. I couldn't help but feel heavy in my chest. I look at the brat next to me. He shivers and I pull the blanket up his bare chest to just beneath his chin.

He doesn't know how much he drives me crazy.

As I got ready for the day many thoughts came into mind. Yesterday I was going to take him out to a restaurant and a night walk along the beach.

I came to his school yesterday and before I could leave my car to take him with me that horse face shit came to him. I waited hoping he only came to ask him something small or to say bye. Although he ended up taking Eren with him. I simply followed them around and waited for the right time to lounge him away. Then an opportunity opened and I called him. I shouldn't have done that or even let him near the horse shit. I should have just taken him in the first place. Why I punched him was out of my control. I got frustrated and took it out on him.

Then Eren got mad at me. I was hoping he would warm up to me and actually want to stay with me. We could have a real engagement. But I messed up. Though those men that laid a finger on him did get what they deserve. I beat them so bad that they voluntarily quitted. The rest of them that taunted him got their wages cut by $5.00.

I would tell him but I don't want him to stay because of that. I want him to willingly stay by my side and feel the same way I do for him. If only he knew.

It was 7:00am and I walked out of the bathroom to wake him up. I shook his shoulders a bit. He bolted up and quickly moved away from my touch. He looked frightened. That reminds me that I have to ask him about this entire act but for now I'll dig up as much as I can on my own. It was one of the benefits of being in the mafia.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday." His eyes widened like a crazed animal as he spoke with uncertainty. "I didn't mean to snap at you." He turned his gaze down. I frowned and pulled his chin towards me so I could meet his gaze. I shortened the distance with a light kiss. His fright vanishes just as it had appeared. "Hurry up and get ready brat. Meet me down stairs when you're done."

I quickly left the room and shut the door. I leaned against the door and took in a deep breathe. I had to calm the pulse of my heart.

I took my time walking into the kitchen. I took a glass cup and filled it with water. A few minutes later the brat comes down. "Levi?" He calls out. "I'm here brat." He walks into the kitchen and warily smiles. It warms me up and I have to keep my facade from fading. "Come along. We're going to go eat out today." He nods and follows me into the car. We leave and I'm driving down the road. "Levi what are we doing today?" He asks nonchalantly while looking out the window. "The plan is that we eat out for all three meals and I take you shopping. You need new clothes to wear at the office and at sophisticated events. Everything else can be for everyday wear and things you need for school." And lastly were going to take a walk along the beach after dinner.

I keep the last part to myself. I was going to make sure we get to take that walk. I wanted more than anything to grasp his hand and take him along with me.

I took him to the mall and I lead him to the shop that I've always gone to for my suits. There were many things I liked about this store despite its high price on suits. One of them being that they didn't had an overwhelming scent of cologne and wasn't crowded of people (because each suit was expensive). Eren gawked as he walked in and I felt him come closer to me. "This place...makes me feel out of place." He whispers to me. I smirked. "Just stick close and they won't ask anything of you." He continues to linger around me and I motion for a worker to come by. "Bring me a suit for him, three of different color." The man nods and eye balls Eren's body. I would have knocked his eyes out for eyeing him but I knew he was measuring him because that was the same for me.

No later than five minutes he comes out with a black, white, and gray suit. He then gives it to Eren and I nod for him to try it all on. I walk to the back and pick out five different ties for his suit; they were black, navy blue, navy blue & white stripes, dark purple, and a green tie. I picked the last one out to match his eye color. He walks out with one of the suits on and asks for an opinion.

I cough to let out the awkward tension building in me. "It's suits you well. Go in and change we have a couple of more places to go." He walks right back in and I let out a breathe.

The rest of the day was filled with silence and occasional small talk. We had lunch at a diner he wanted and soon enough we had time for a walk along the beach.

Instead of driving down the road to our home I drove on a different lane. Eren, who was gazing out the window again, grabbed my sleeve. "Where are we going now?" He groaned. "Patience brat, you'll have to wait." He fumed and continues to gaze out the window. After 30 minutes I pulled in to the nearest parking lot. "The beach?" He asked in confusion. I nodded. "B-but we just ate and it's 9:00pm?" I walked over to open his door and shut it when he got out. I walked over to the trunk and unlocked it. "We're taking a walk." I took out two pairs of flip flops and settled them on the ground. "Take off your shoes and roll you jeans up. I don't want sand in the car." He bends down and starts to untie his shoes. I do the same and once we were done I lead him down to we're the water meets the sand. I take a breath and the sight of the ocean as the wind blows.

The trees rustle and waves rush over the sand. The sand beneath my feet massages it and there's the smell of salt water. My days here are usually spent by myself as I walk along the shore. It was lonely and I was filled with many thoughts. Good and bad but the ocean never failed to soothe the bad ones.

Today for one of the many times I've visited, I've brought someone with me.

I walk along the shore with Eren in tow. He seemed calmed and didn't ask me any questions. His hair ruffled when the breeze came. The darkness made his eye light up. His plump lips were pink and I wanted to take him on. Everything about him was alluring.

It was peaceful but soon it had to end. It was getting late and I had work tomorrow. So did he but he has school tomorrow as well.

We walked back to the car in silence and he dusted himself off. We didn't bother putting our shoes back on.

The drive back was serene and for once I didn't have to argue with him.

Authors Note-

Thank you for reading this chapter and don't forget to read, review, and comment or leave critical criticism. To those who felt the last chapter was rushed, I'm sorry about that. Honestly I have no excuse to why it was rush but it was a scenario I wanted to try out. I guess you could say I was testing the water. But thank you to those of you who have recommended me to slow the pace. Don't worry that would be the pace from here out on. I'm not really a descriptive writer but I will do my best to make it descriptive as well as keep the pace slow. See you guys next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- A Bunch of Things

Chapter 5- A Bunch of Things

Eren POV

Today was a little awkward considering last night's events. At the hotel everyone paid respect to me and at some point the people, who (still) considered me as a bother, toned it down a bit. I usually work at the front desk because my biggest specialty was being able to fake good customer service. The other times I'm at the door serving as security. Levi dislikes it when I work as security but I don't know what's up with him. Of course because he hated it, I had to wrestle with him for it. So now during the week days I work as security on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"Eren, the director wants you to meet him in his office." I nodded to the lady besides me. Here name was Petra and even though she is involved with the mafia, her personality is just the sweetest and it's what helped me settle in okay.

As I took the elevator up I began to feel a bit claustrophobic. After an incident when I was a child I've been afraid of being in a tight enclosed space. At times like this I count to calm myself down. I counted up until twelve then the elevator dinged open. I walk down the hallway to find Levi's office.

I knocked before hearing him say a word of approval. I cautiously opened the door to his office and I locked my gaze with his. It wasn't something that was lace with malice but it was something I couldn't figure out. He stood from his desk and walked over to me before slamming the door closed.

He pushed me into the door and his arms were at both sides of my head. I gulped at the sudden distance. He smirks and before I could ask him to get off, he walks away. My eyebrows scrunch up together in confusion. "We have a dinner party that we need to attend. There I can officially introduce you and get rid of those persistent blind dates." His voice holds venom as he mentions the last part. "Are we going back home?" I asked with curiosity. Surely he wouldn't let me go there looking like I was a part of the dinner staff than I was a guest. Though I wouldn't mind if I didn't have to be involved with this. "There's a change of clothes in this bag. The bathroom is to your right, be quick." I nodded and took the bag. I quickly rush into the bathroom and get changed. I looked myself in the mirror and tried to tame my hair. I damp my hands a little with water in my attempt to sooth it down but after a few seconds it unwinds back into its original state. I left it as it is and begin to remove my clothes as quick as possible.

Since my shift today was at the desk, I had on navy blue slacks, a white button up, a plain bright blue tie, and dress shoes. Taking off everything was a piece of cake but every time it came to the tie, I couldn't help but spend more time taking it off. After successfully removing it I opened the bag to reveal its content. Inside was the gray suit and a light green tie that we bought the other day. I manage to put on everything but after many failed attempts to get my tie on I decided that asking Levi would be best.

Just as I was walking out I overheard Levi's phone call. "Dispose the body by taking it to a dumpster or in the crevice of two buildings." He hangs up and pinches the bridge of his nose as his eyes remain close. I silently walk up to him and wait until he notices me. The topic of his earlier conversation was a bit overwhelming to me so I chose to ignore it.

He opens his eyes and he has his stolid face again. "C-could you help me?" I motioned to my tie and he chuckles. "You're very spoiled." As he finishes tying the tie he pulls the end of it and I lurch forward. I feel my face heat up. Our faces are so close that I feel his warm breath against me. He leans forward and I'm taken in a deep kiss. He pulls away before I could react and I turn away.

Somehow he always manages to take a kiss from me even when were in closed doors with no one watching. He laces our fingers together and we walk out of the office to make it to the dinner party.

-Dinner Party-

We arrived at a fancy restaurant and every man and women looked so refined. I felt timid and out of place. The hostess lead us to our table and I felt relieve that this party wasn't one where you stand around and interact with people. Once we we're seated I notice that there was five other people at our table. Two were women and the rest were men.

"Why isn't it a pleasant surprise? You've brought someone here with you today." One of the men said. All of them looked young besides two older men. Levi held a half smile as he took a sip of his wine. "Well, he is my fiancé." I turned to look at anything but the faces of the people from our table. I felt the two women's heated gaze. Levi locked our hands together and brought it to the table.

"It's such a shame that we loss such a fine young man such as yourself." He sighs and I feel discomfort. Levi's grip in my head gets tighter as one of the ladies start to talk. "Here I though today was the day that you would admit that you love me. Why haven't I met him sooner?" My breath hitches a bit and I look towards Levi. He flashes a smile, a fake one at that and looks back at the people at our table.

"He didn't want anyone to know yet." He looks down at our hands and caresses mine. "He was still finding himself and so was I. We waited until we felt that it was right." He gave me a peck on the lips and the women gasp. Their faces hint a small blush and I look at Levi, flabbergasted.

The whole night on I was repeatedly introduce as Levi's fiancé and by the end of the night everyone knew who I was. Some asked me questions and somewhere more interested in Levi than me. Although I didn't mind it, I felt more comfortable just flashing a smile.

Levi led me out of the party after I was introduced and after we ate dinner. We walk to his car in silence but as soon as we made it to it, he shoved against the car door and hungrily took my lips. "Eren." He bit into my lip. My heart stopped a bit. He took my lips again and deepens the kiss. I can't help but take a breath. He pulls away and his checks are a faint shade of red. "What am I going to do with you now?" He asks more to himself.

He gets to his side of the car and I hurry off to mines. I look over to him to see if he's alright but the bulge in his pants look very painful. I feel bad but I don't want to be a toy to him. He could just wait until it calms down, right? I mean I haven't really dealt with this before.

I look out the window to avoid his gaze. He's always pulling and shoving me into things then kissing me. I don't understand why he does it because half the time it's when we're at home or alone in his office.

We reach the house and Levi looks unwell. He quickly takes his keys out of the ignition and pulls me out of the car. I'm dragged into the house and left standing in the living room. I watch him hurriedly make his way to the stairs and into our room.

I opted that it was best to stay down here for now. I would take a walk outside but it was dark and Levi would get worried and then kill me for leaving.

After I moved here he started buying snacks and junk food for me. The first time I was left alone I was searching the pantry for snacks and all the unhealthy stuff. I couldn't find anything so I went out to buy some. Of course I texted Levi that I was going to buy some, after the last time I ran off he's been keeping tabs on me. When he came home that day he had two large grocery bags. It was filled to the brim with junk food. I was taken aback when I saw him with it. But I was also thankful for his effort to make my living accommodations more comfortable.

I heard that eating cereal during those heated moments would help to calm it down. So I thought it would be best to make cereal bars so in case it happens again I can just hand him one. I made sure not to add to much marshmallow because I know he dislikes sweets.

I was wrapping up the last square of the cereal bar when I heard him call out to me. "I'm in the kitchen." He walks in with no shirt and joggers on. His hair is slightly damp and his checks are a bit red. I smiled at my attempt to make him feel better. "Here. Eat one of these cereal bars that I made, it's warm and I made sure it's not too sweet." He gave me a nod and a faint smile. "What for?" He asks as he takes a bite into it. "It should help you because I can't." At least not now, not until I can figure you and myself out. He ruffled my hair and chuckles. I laugh a bit myself and he finishes his bar. "You surprisingly can cook things without it burning or tasting like shit." I frowned. "Well if that's a way to say you like my cereal bar then thank you." He smirks and we trade back teasing remarks until we head to bed. He looks and seems better and I'm glad he does.

-A the Office, Next Day-

Levi POV

Eren was working his shift as security today. That brat wouldn't listen to me when I told him I wouldn't allow him to. He persisted to work as one and I couldn't spend all day arguing with him. Eventually I gave in and let him work as one, with my conditions involve.

Yesterday's events were a little less than embarrassing. I don't normally get drunk and there would be no way I would drive Eren and myself home if I was intoxicated. The way he looked in that suit aroused me so much it was hard to keep it under.

His innocence takes me on a higher level that no drug I've taken can. It's a shame that I couldn't have taken him then and there at home. I would feel like shit if I took him against his will. I rather we make love than I fuck him. Although, it was cute of him to try to help me in another way.

The vibration of my phone yanks me away from my thoughts and I look to see that the number was private. It must have to deal with my other job. I answered it cautiously because not everyone knew what my cell number was. "Glad you could answer boy." The voice was familiar and the words held malice. "I see that you've taken someone in, it was difficult attaining information because he wasn't in the mafia." I grip the phone in my hand tighter. "I trust you know that I will resort to whatever I have to do to get you on my side, even if means taking him." Why this fucker. "No matter what you do you will never get me to be on your side you sick bastard." My jaw clench at every word I said. I hung up and question why I ever answered it.

After joining the mafia a long distant uncle of mines contacted me. I didn't even think I had anyone left but after confirming his ties with me I found that he was indeed my uncle. I became quite known around this dark and twisted underworld after a while. Word got around and every mafia, gang, group, whatever the fuck they were, wanting me to join them. They offered women, drugs, alcohol, and money.

Nothing they offered could make me leave; it wasn't as if I had the choice to begin with. I was satisfied with what I achieved at my end of the deal with Erwin. It was something I accepted to be my life. It was like that until that brat idiotically got involve. He was like any other shithead at first but the more I lived with him the more I got to see him and his personality. It was hard to get use to him and he often picked fights with me. He still does but not as bad as before. Whatever the bastard of an uncle was thinking of doing, I will not let him lay a finger on Eren.

That day I assigned two of my most trusted men, Hanji and Moblit, to tail Eren around till further notice. Anytime I couldn't keep an eye at him they would be there to watch and protect him.

Authors Note-

Thank you for reading and please review! It always makes me smile to see a review, though I think that's the same for every author. Also I think I'll start to update every Wednesday and if not Saturday. Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day or night.


	6. Chapter 6- Testing the Water

Chapter 6- Testing the Water

Third POV

Levi woke up early as usual and got ready before waking Eren up. It was a tiring morning for both of them because it was a Thursday. The both of them hope it was Friday because Saturday and Sundays were there off days.

Levi took Eren to school and made sure to tell him not to go anywhere with anyone and that he was picking him up from then on. He felt that it wasn't safe for Eren to go home alone. Eren wasn't too pleased about it but had to concur because of all the stares they were getting at his school. Levi made sure to contact Hanji and Moblit before leaving Eren's college.

-Office-

Levi POV

It was an hour since I've gotten here and I was sent out on another job. A technician somehow breached our system and I was sent to get rid of the person. No important information was taken and spread but the minor stuff was taken and was now circulating.

I drove to the place where the person was held. The rest of the main members were there to get started on the job. It was a possibility that we could recruit the person. If anyone was able to access our network then they would benefit us if we had them on our side.

I made my way to the group surrounding the person. It was a young girl who look no older than 17. Her hair is the color of a vibrant red that at first glance it would seem fake. Her hair was in pigtails and her eyes resembled a certain someone I knew. She glared at everyone. "Tch. You've got some guts kid."

The girl was a little bloodied and she had a sprained to her ankle that kept her from running. "Sir, what would you like us to do?" Oluo spoke with pride.

I took the girls chin in my hand and stared at her eyes. "You can choose to work with us or die." Her eyes glint with something I couldn't describe. She sighed and looked away. "How much you pay?" I released her and walked away. "Depends on how well you do." I walked away and she was brave enough to take me by the arm. "Give me a range." This kid had no fear at all. "$75-170 per assignment." Her eyes sparked with interest. "It's nice to meet you sir, I'm Isabel Magnolia." I nodded and walked away. "Levi." Before leaving I made sure the rest of the members present took her information. This kid could be useful to me in the future.

-College-

Eren's POV

Stupid Levi, Stupid rules, stupid everything. If I just hadn't heard that voice, if maybe I had my ear buds on before that moment I would still be just like any other teen.

I felt someone put their arm on me and I turned to my left. "What horse face?" He pulled his arm back and punched my shoulder. "What's gotten into you dumb shit?" Before I could land a punch at him I saw Mikasa give me a glare from where she sat. If I hit Jean she would eat me for it, heck anything she doesn't approve of that I do will make her beat me up. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm just not in a good mood today." I brush through my hair and place my head on my desk with my hands in my hair. Jean snickered. "Jaeger, what's with the ring on your left hand? Whose name starts with L?" I quickly pulled my left hand to my chest and hid it from any watchful eyes. "It's just a ring Jean." He hit my back and laughed. "Sure if the letter E doesn't stand for your name and that heart in the middle doesn't stand for love then I don't what anything is anymore." I felt heat rise to my face and just pushed him away from me. "Shut up Jean." Our professor walked in and class began.

Jean stopped pestering me about it but I felt the strong gaze from Mikasa to my left side. I haven't spoken to her or Armin about it since that day I left. We avoided the topic and it left an air of tension every time we were alone together. I never knew how to bring it up to her and because she was Mikasa she must've understood that I had a hard time telling her. Today might be the day I tell her.

After class Jean started up about the ring again. Surprisingly he assumed it was a couple ring and not an engagement ring. Before he could ask any more questions Mikasa pulled me away and Marco took his attention away. She pulled me to the side from any listening people. "We need to talk." Her gaze fell over the ring. "Can we talk at home?" She means the home I've left. Although Levi's house was something I also referred to as home, it never felt like home. Not like what home felt like with Mikasa and Armin. It felt like a prisoner's cell. "Okay." I look towards the floor and she nodded.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

During lunch I made sure to text Levi that I was going over to Mikasa's and Armin's house. He didn't reply back but I'm sure he would see it.

After my classes I waited outside in the front for Mikasa. After ten minutes past she came out. "Sorry I had to stay a little bit. I nodded. My classes and hers ended about the same time because we wanted to always be able to see each other. Armin too but because he is smart as heck, his classes could not be matched with ours.

I walked to the parking lot with her and when we finally got in, I felt my heart race. I still haven't made a full detailed story on this shit. I would tell her everything about my situation but because it was her I knew she would've done something rash, something that could get her hurt or killed. The drive back felt short because by then we were both seated at the couch. She gave me a wearily smile and squeeze my shoulder. "I know you still might not be ready to tell me but I need to know what has gotten into you." She looks straight into my eyes and then towards the wall behind me. "That morning you were fine, every day you were fine, normal, but then all of a sudden you tell me you're moving in with some guy I don't even know or heard of? What has happen in just a few hours?" She looked hurt and my heart clenched.

I held her hand in mine. She was a sister and mother figure in my life and it hurt me to see someone I considered family look so hurt, especially because I was the cause of it. "It's complicated Mikasa." She looks at my face. Here goes nothing. "I meet him a few years back and we hit it off pretty well. He was kind, caring, and attractive. I knew I didn't like men but there was something about him that tempted me and before I knew it I was wrapped around his fingers. We met constantly and I manage to hide it from you. I didn't... Want to let you and Armin know I wasn't straight anymore. I felt terrified that you guys would treat me different but mostly because I was afraid you guys would hate me." She had tears in her eyes and I felt even shittier that I lied to her. "That day I meet up with him and things were rough. He thought I wasn't in love with him anymore. The only way I could make it up to him was to move in." I held the ring up to her. "He proposed to me a few weeks later, I felt happy and said yes. Now were engaged." She clenched my hand and tears feel out like a running faucet. "Oh Eren I wish you told me sooner. I would never treat you any different or hate you, even Armin. Although I felt that you guys moved a little too fast, I wish you guys luck." She smiled and engulfs me in a bear hug. At times like this I couldn't ask for anything better than her support. I just wish I hadn't lied to her about this or what lay deep in this twisted story.

After dinner Mikasa offered to drive me to Levi's house but I didn't want her to go home alone so I called Levi. After a few rings he picked up. "Levi... could you take me home?" I heard panic in his voice. "Are you drunk?!" I gasped and quickly answered back. "No! I'm at Mikasa's house!" He let out a sigh. "Ok brat, I'll be there in 15 min." I made a noise of acknowledgement and he hung up. During the 15 minutes I held pleasant conversation with Mikasa and avoided anything to do with Levi.

We talked about school and made jokes about the professors we had. It was fun but the doorbell rang. I was slow to reach the door but pulled it open. Levi stood there with a stolid expression. His eyes were looking towards the side. I turned around and hugged Mikasa. "Bye, Good night." She smiled and I made sure to lock the door. Levi walked a little ahead of me and opened the car door. I mumbled a thank you and he closed the door and made it to his side. "Next time someone rings the bell at this time at night or even in the day, be sure to check in the peep hole." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and nodded. I never questioned about it but assumed it was him trying to show he cared for my safety. He was a prick but there were aspects to him that make him gentle and make me feel... Flustered around him. The possibility of me actually being gay was a 50 percent chance.

The ride home was silent and neither of us attempted to break it. It was a mutual agreement. Before we pulled up to the house I wanted to try something.

Levi parked the car in the garage and before he could leave I grabbed his arm. "Oi brat." I quickly connect or lips together and when I tried to pull away he brought a hand up to the back of my head. What seem to start as a chastise kiss turned to something heated. I accidentally let out a moan and he took that chance to stick his tongue in.

I didn't have any experience with kisses because I've only date a few girls here and there, it was always a peck and nothing more. I was pushed back into my seat and he made his way to push back the seat. The car felt hot despite the cold night.

A part of me wanted him to stop and regretted it but majority of me wanted more. Levi reached a hand towards my face and smiled. "You look like you want to cry." His voice was husky and full with arousal. My hands were shaky but I held his other hand. "Y-you drive me crazy. You make me feel flustered and I don't even think I'm straight anymore." I averted his eyes and heard him chuckle. "Eren." I refuse to look at him. "Eren, look at me." I shook my head side to side but he stopped it and made me look at him.

The moonlight hit certain aspects of his face but mainly his lips and eyes. His eyes glistened and his lips look tempting. He pulled my face in for a kiss but this time it was less heated and more flowery. "I'm not going to rush you but right now you're not ready." He pulled back into the driver's seat and got out. I felt regret because I wanted more than just that kiss. He opened the side of my door and I got out.

As soon as we we're inside I grabbed his arm. "You're not mad?" He raised an eyebrow but gave me a reassuring smile. "How could I be when those eyes look at me with such passion?" I felt heat rise up to my checks. He pecks my forehead and pulls me up the stairs. "Okay brat let's get some sleep." I let out a small sigh. When is he going to stop calling me brat?

Authors Note-

Thank you very much for reading and for previous reviews. It means a lot to me and makes my day every time I see one. Please continue to read this story and review.


	7. Chapter 7-I can't believe what I've done

Chapter 7- I can't believe what I've done

Eren's POV

I couldn't believe that Levi put me on desk today. Business was going by pretty smooth and he thought it would be better to just put me on desk duty.

I wanted to help out with the security and I thought he would let me.

I kept glaring at the computer screen at front of me when I heard the bell ring for service. Putting on my fake smile I looked up to talk to the customer. "Sorry about that, how may I help you today?" I took a closer look at the man and he seemed pretty young. He was also dashingly handsome. He leans in and puts on a breath taking smile. "I wanted to check into my room, underneath the name Marco." I felt heat rise to my checks as he leaned in closer. I turned to my computer and checked him in. When I confirmed it, I handed him his keys.

Our hands brushed a bit and he pulled it closer to him. "Could I take you out for dinner tonight?" My face felt hot and I nodded not really considering it. "I'll meet you at the hotel's restaurant when your shift ends." I nodded and cleared my throat to speak to him. "I end at 8:00." He smiles and kisses the back of my hand then leaves. After sitting there for 10 min I realize that I just screwed up big time.

 _I'm_ _going on a_ _date with another_ _man_ _and Levi is going to_ _kill me_.

I pull at the ends of my hair and stared at my hands. I remember the ring that Levi gave me and wondered if the man saw it. I'm pretty sure he did because I handed him the keys with my left hand.

Fuck! I am so dead when Levi finds out! I need to tell that man when dinner comes that I can't make it.

I hurriedly text Levi and ask when he ended work. Maybe just maybe he would be a little busy so I could cover it up. I heard my phone ring and saw that that he was calling me. Oh shit. "Eren I can't end work early tonight but just wait for me at the lobby. I'll be finished at 10:00 if not sooner." He sighed as if he was stressed. "Ok I'll just wait for you then." He rushed a goodbye and hangs up. I'm thankful he's busy but the weight on my heart is painful.

Well I could now say I was a bit more than 50 percent sure that I was gay.

I wished that Petra was here so I could have talked to her and maybe she would have stopped me or the guy would have talked to her. The thing is though, is that she didn't feel too well after 2 hours I arrived and left work early.

It was now 7:00 and I had about an hour left till 8:00. I stared at the glass doors and thought about my situation. When I get there I would be honest instead of beating around the bush and tell him I can't stay there with him and run the heck out of there. I think that should do it. I took track in high school and always got first place, so I could out run him.

About half an hour before 8:00 the man who normally comes for his shift walks in and waves to me. I smile and wave back at him as he disappears to check in. Just as I turned to face the doors, I felt cold soft hands grasped my torso and I stop in place. I cautiously turn to see who it is and warm lips peck mines, it was Levi. He ruffles my hair and gives me a questioning look. "Is that any way to look at your fiancé?" I scrunch my eyebrows and tilt my head to the right. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Oh yeah I did, if the person you're trying to avoid right now was considered one then sure I did. I threw on the most convincing smile that I could make and look up at him. "I was just caught off guard, no biggie." He laughs and I feel shivers from the way he laughs, it was attractive. "And you want to be part of the security." He shakes his head and walks away with a bunch of older men in suits. He probably has a meeting with them.

I glanced at the time on my laptop and it now read 7:55. I saw the man taking over my shift walk over to the desk and decided I would clock out now.

I made my way towards the back and clocked out. I gathered all my things in my bag and left it in my locker. I only took my phone and wallet with me since it would be about two hours before Levi finished.

As I made my way to the hotel's restaurant my palms felt clammy. Outside of the entrance stood the man named Marco. He glanced towards me and gave me a smile. A few more steps and I would have to decline him them make a run for it.

"Eren." He called out and hugged me. "Let's go in." He led me into the restaurant and I tried to decline him. "Wait, I just realize I have important business to run to. So I can't sit and chat with you." I glanced towards the ground and he lifts my face up towards him. "And what could that be?" We stood for about five minutes before I just gave up. Hopefully Levi won't show up anytime soon and no one would think we were on a date.

I shook my head and told him never mind. We were then seated at the right side of the restaurant and we quickly glanced at the menu and ordered. I wanted this over soon!

He made eye contact with me and we started to talk about life and what his occupation was and what was mine. I found out that he worked in the hospital as a doctor and was on a business trip. We continued to casually talk when out of nowhere I feel shivers run throughout my body.

I just so happen to glance at my left and saw Levi glaring at me and throwing Marco a look of murderous intent. I looked away and after 15 min I saw the men he was with stand up and shake his hand. After they left he pushed in his chair and made his way over.

 _Oh fuck._

I was forcefully pulled up and Levi clenched my wrist with so much force that it would leave a mark. "O-ow. You're hurting me." I manage to whisper to him but all I saw from him was hurt, jealousy, and malice. He held my wrist even tighter and faced Marco.

"Don't you fuckin dare come any closer to my fiancé." He spat the words out with so much venom that I cringed at every word. He pulled me close to him and turned to walk away pulling me with him. Before we got any further out of ear shot from Marco, Levi said something that confused me. "Tell Kenny to fuck off." He said it loud and clear for Marco to hear as he glanced back at him and then looked away. I looked at Marco once more and he held an amuse look.

We exited the lobby and were now in the garage. His gripped was still harsh on my wrist and I saw that blood dripped from it. He unlocked his car and shoves me into the passenger's side and buckled me in. He shuts the door close and muttered 'fuck'.

The only thing that kept me from breaking down because of my guilt was the pain and blood trailing down my wrist. If I wasn't on lobby duty then maybe I wouldn't have gotten into this mess. I heard his side of the car open and shut close and he started to speak. "Eren." I could see that he tried to calmly speak to me but anger was clear in his voice. "Eren, look at me." I didn't dare disobey him and slowly but warily looked at him.

I knew he wanted an explanation so I quickly spoke before he did. "I'm so sorry Levi, please don't hurt me. I made a mistake, I didn't mean to go somewhere with him. We were talking and next thing I knew it, I just agreed to go with him. I wanted to make things right and fix things on my own but I couldn't and I'm so sorry Levi, I-I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry please don't hurt me." I felt a hand brush away something wet on my face. I was crying. Shit I was crying and I'm fucking at fault.

Sobs were filled throughout the silent car and Levi continuously wiped away my tears. Once my tears dried up and I stopped crying a waterfall he glared at me and I felt terrible all over. "Don't ever do that again. If I ever see anything like it again then I will not hesitate to kill the man or be it a woman." His eyes held a murderous intent and I knew it wasn't impossible for him to kill someone. He eyes soften after a minute and reach out to hold my hands. "And I will never hurt you but if it comes to it just now that it's for your own good." He gently touches the wrist that's covered in cuts and apologizes for it.

He reaches for the back and takes a first aid kit. I don't ask questions because come on, my fiancé is in the mafia. He disinfects and quickly bandages it. He looks up from my wrist and gives me a small kiss.

The rest of the ride home was silent and it did not help the feeling that was in my gut. Levi didn't say anything afterwards and I didn't feel like I had the right to talk to him. He didn't even glance at me like he usually does. I can guess that he's really mad.

Once we were in the house. I left him to go to our room first to just give him some time alone. I sat on our sofa staring aimlessly at the wall. I felt my eyelids begin to slowly close and I was asleep.

Levi POV

This shitty brat somewhat cheated on me. How dare he think he could do something like that when I gave him so much.

I furiously clenched my hands and thought back to the man he was with. At the back of his neck was the tattoo that symbolized Kenny's mafia. That bastard of a fucking uncle. To use someone to steal my fiancé and use him is an underhand trick. He's making a move and I need to keep Eren safe.

I called Hanji and before I could say anything she apologize furiously saying she didn't notice that tattoo on his neck. She kept apologizing and I had enough. I told her to do a better job and hung up. I just wanted to clean myself of today's grime and sleep.

I took a quick shower and went to go look for Eren. "Eren." I called out to him. No answer. "Eren?" I felt panic rise in me. I rushed down the stairs and found him sound asleep on the couch. I let out a breath. I never had any problems with the security on my home but with Eren with me, nothing ever seems safe unless he's in my sight. I made my way to carry him up to our room, when he started to whimper. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Levi!" Tears fell from his eyes as they shot open and Eren rubbed at his eyes to stop from crying.

I was in a frantic state because he wouldn't stop crying. So just like my mother I hummed a song. He must of felt very bad if he wakes up crying like this. After a while I sit him down on the couch and he hesitantly reaches out for my hand.

What a brave shitty brat.

I let him take it and he puts my hand close to the side if his face. "I'm sorry Levi. I didn't mean to do that. It was... I... I was thinking." I give him a very small but noticeable grin. I might as well take advantage of this situation. "You could do something to make it up to me." At those words his eyes lit up like a pumpkin on Halloween. "You could make out with me." He blushes and looks away. He gives a nod and wait patiently.

After the most dreading wait and decided maybe he wasn't ready. Before I could speak he crashes his lips with mine. It last pretty long with none of us breaking out for air. He grips my hair and deepens the kiss. I feel my lips curl into a smile but he lets go and we're both left panting. I look at his flustered checks, how cute. "Not bad brat." He looks away still gasping for air. "I forgive you, but we could always go for another kiss." I pulled him in for another and he leans in to it. He's shitty for doing something stupid but I forgive him. For now I'll pick the choice that I will least regret, and that's making out with the bright eyes brat across from me.

Author's Note-

Thank you for reading! Please review and continue to stick with this story. All of the reviewing is a huge support for me and always makes my day reading them.


	8. Chapter 8- Eren in Distressed

Chapter 8- Eren in Distressed.

Marco POV

Ring... Ring... "Kid." I smirked at the greeting. "Sir I've done as you told me." The boss laughs and I take a drag of the cigar. "He's pretty cute and could be sold for a lot." I dropped the cigar on the ground then put it out. "Don't do anything yet. Wait until I tell you to make a move, for now keep an eye on him but don't let him see you." He hangs up and I lean against the cold brick wall. The sky looks beautiful tonight. Such a way to spend a lonely night.

Levi POV

It's always a good morning if I get to wake up to Eren hugging my arm for dear life. I brush away the strands of hair covering his face and touch his lips. His lips are always plump and so full of color.

Out of nowhere he smiles and takes hold of the hand touching his lips. "I love you Levi." I froze in shook at his words and I feel the pulse of my heart rush. "Eren?" After a moment of silence I knew he was still asleep. But... What was he dreaming of?

I carefully untangle myself from him and walk down stairs to make breakfast.

I decided on making pancakes and bacon. The brat seems to have a sweet tooth because all of the sweets I bought him were gone the next day. It was nearing 10:30 when I heard him come in. I hear him walk over to the table and sit down.

"Levi?" He asks, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Brat?" I glanced over my back to see him looking at me with a straight face. "I think I'm gay." I laugh at his statement. "Oh, really? How did you find out?" His face turns a bright tomato and I turn back to bring the food to the table. "It was... I just know." I brought over the food and he made no move to look at me. I went to the dish rack to take utensils and plates for us then walk over to sit at the table. "Did you have a wet dream of me?" He blushes even more and doesn't spare me a glance. "Could you explain the words you said to me this morning?" He looks at me with a confuse look on his face. "I heard you confess to me." He looks away but speaks. "Did...I...say...I... Love-" he gulps but continues. "-you?" I nod and take his lips and kiss him, it was light and cute but I wanted more.

We finished our breakfast in comfortable silence. The brat remained red the whole time and I was amused at him. After washing the dishes I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Erwin. "Levi you need to meet me now. At the office." He quickly hangs up and dread the problem waiting for me. The day I have time to tease the brat is the _fucking day_ someone gives me work.

"Brat." He walks in from the living room and smiles. I swear I will take this boy and - shit I can't even do anything with him right now. "I have something urgent to do so don't leave the house. If you really need to, ask me first but never invite anyone over or look through the peep hole unless I'm here, understood?" He nods frantically and I walk back upstairs to change into something suitable.

After double checking the security of the house, I left in a rush for the office but not before calling Hanji and Moblit to come and keep an eye on the brat.

I walked into my office to see two men tied up and on the ground. They dirty the ground and I grimace at the mess about to occur. "We couldn't do it in your office?" Erwin smirks and I frown even more. "No but yours was closer." He glances at the men then to me. "They tried to infiltrate our systems and robbed us of more than half of our budget." He pointed to Isabel who stood by the side looking smug as fuck. "She managed to track them down before they could finalize they're action. Now if you mind, you know what to do." He touches the back of his neck and I glance at the two idiotic men.

They were part of Kenny's group. I grabbed one of them by the hair and face him away from me. "What does Kenny want? I know that this wasn't his only motive." The man refuses to open his mouth. I kicked his jaw and heard a pop. He attempts to scream but I wouldn't let him. I let go of his hair and kept my foot at his jaw. He must've got the memo because he silences himself. I gave him a kick to his chest and he began to give information. "He...wants...Ere-" he didn't finish his words. I would not let him speak a name so pure and clean. I threw a punch to his jaw. This man would not be able to use his jaw properly anymore.

I felt the rage build in me at the thought of Kenny taking Eren for his own use. I began to take off all of the anger in me at this man. Soon he became limp and no other sound was heard besides my deep breaths. I glared at the other man motioning for him to speak. I suppose he learned the mistake of his friend because he began to give all information of their task. The words that frightened me were when he said "We were told to make a distraction."

-Home-

Eren POV

An hour after Levi left I heard sounds from within the house. I felt a little scared and my gut told me to run or hide but I thought I was just freaking out unnecessarily. Curiosity got the better hold of me and I decided to check out the sound. It came from upstairs so I carefully walk up. The shuffling stop but I still continued to walk up. I saw that one of the windows of the upstairs living room was open. Maybe Levi didn't shut it well. I walked over to close it but suddenly hands where around me. I tried to break free but to no help I couldn't get lose. Next thing I know is that every thing fades from my sight and hearing.

Levi POV

I rushed into my car and sped all the way back home. The house looked the same but the door was unlocked. I ran in and searched for him. There's a possibility he hid and the people left. I hoped that, that was the case but I saw that the window I had shut a while ago was opened and next to it was a white handkerchief. It must've been use to knock Eren out. "FUCK!"

Next to it sat a neatly folded paper. I opened it but only to find a number. I called it without bothering to call on private because I knew who it would be. The person answered the phone but all I heard was a familiar voice grunt and a body fall limp to the ground. "Did you hear that, boy?" I clenched my fists. "Yes, now what do you want?" Kenny laughs. "I won't touch him just come here and we can play." I grip my phone with an intense grip. _Oh we can play._ "Give me the location." He quickly tells me then hangs up. I shut the door and quickly leave to my destination.

Eren POV

My body ached all over. I felt light headed. I felt beat up from all the punches and kicks they gave me. I would return the favor but I was tied up and I couldn't move. I felt something sticky on my forehead and saw blood on the ground. This is going to sting when I wash it. That is if I manage to get out alive. I glanced all around me and saw two other people across from me tied up. They had nothing over there mouth and no one was around us at the moment. The man looked away but said something that surprised me. "I'm sorry Eren, we were supposed to keep you safe but we failed you and Levi." I must've looked confused because the women explained it to me. "I'm Hanji and this is Moblit we are part of the same mafia as Levi. He knew that something like this was a potential outcome for you and we were assigned to protect you when he wasn't around. We were ambushed, I'm sorry." I nodded but dwelled on the thought that it meant that they followed me around. I never saw them around though. Before I could ask any other questions, the men came back and in between them was Levi.

I've never thought I'd be gladder to see him than now.

Authors Note-

Thank you so much for reading! Please continue to read my fan fiction and please leave a review and follow or favorite it. Thank you for all your support and all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It always makes me smile and happy that I decided to post this fan fiction. I'm sorry that this chapter was short but I will do my best to make the next longer! Happy Halloween!


	9. Chapter 9- Whose the Enemy Now?

Chapter 9- Whose the Enemy Now?

Levi POV

About forty men surrounded the area with ten of them beside me. I saw that Eren was on the ground and bloodied. Fuckin shit, if it weren't for the little spark of hope in his eyes then I would've lost it. I saw Hanji and Moblit across from Eren but in a more terrible state that Eren. They didn't bother to look at me but guilt and grief was held in their eyes. "L-Levi." Eren's voice was hoarse and sounded fragile.

I needed to hold the brat in my arms and get him to safety as well as the others. Kenny was nowhere to be seen but it was better that way.

One of the many mistakes of these bastards was leaving me in the middle. The closest men to me were directly across from each other. I made a grab for my knives and killed them both in an instant. The next were a group of five coming at me with pipes, knives, pistols, and bats. It's fortunate that I always wear a bullet proof vest. I kept in mind to watch out for the guns aiming towards me and took out the closes to me. I manage to get three of them but I missed one and only manage to damage an eye. The man screamed in the pain and it was music to my ears. I slashed him and the last one coming towards me. I place my knives into a holder attached to my waist and switched them out for my pistols.

Another round of men came but this time in ten. I shoot down most of them and the rest stupidly shoot each other in the distance.

Eren POV

The way he managed to kill that much people in such a short time amazed me. I heard Moblit call out to me in a hush voice. I turned my head and saw him cut Hanji's rope into half with a pocket knife in his mouth. I was amazed by his skill. Hanji quickly cut his and then mines. The men were all too focused on Levi to notice that we were out of our binds.

I quickly glance up to see how Levi was doing and something frightened me. Another man manages to cut a deep wound into Levi's arm and another hit his good arm. It threw him off balance but a few feet away was another man holding a gun. It was directed at Levi and he was about to shoot.

I glanced at Hanji and Moblit but they were just standing there! I search their bodies for any sign of a gun and saw that Moblit had one. I quickly took it and made sure the safety was off. I am forever thankful for having Jean drag me to shooting ranges because now it came in handy.

I steadied myself as quick as I could and pointed the gun at the man. With a blink of eye it was over. The man fell limp and blood pooled beside him. It would have been a cool thing if I didn't have the attention off all the other enemies. "Shit."

They're heads turned to my direction and their faces contorted into a frown. I felt a hand grabbed me but I was to shock to see who it was. Levi killed all the nearest men with his knives and shot the ones from afar. He looked in pain and my heart clenched. I wanted to go to him to apologize and comfort him.

"Eren!" I heard Levi shot from the distance. I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked to see that Hanji and Moblit where protecting me from the last few men.

They fought the men by hand to hand combat and Levi refilled his gun in time to shot the very last of them. He rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't hesitate to hold on to him. I felt safe with him by me and I felt so much more in my heart for him.

"Eren..." He manages to kiss me and I feel tears form in my eyes. "Levi, you hurt! W-we need to get you help!" I let go of him and tried to inspect his arm. "I'm find brat, just don't get your panties in a knot." He smirked and ruffled my hair. "Nows not the time to joke Levi." I pouted and heard laughing in the distance.

"This certainly is not a laughing matter." A dark voice said. I look in the direction of it to see a tall and older man. I look back at Levi who had a murderous look. His arm instantly wrapped around my waist and I was pulled into him. "Now, now I don't want your play thing. I just need you to be on your dear good uncle's side." Levi's hand clenched the side of my shirt as the man spoke. It boiled anger in me to be referred to as a play toy.

Hanji waited by Levi's side as Moblit attacked the man. He missed and somehow the man is running towards us. Levi takes his gun and starts to shot at him. The man simply misses. "Levi I thought you were better than that." Soon the man was a few feet away when he stopped. He chuckled and looked at me. "I won't hurt the boy if you come with me." Levi gave an ugly face and his signature "Tch."The man made his way to grab me but Levi managed to stick a knife into his side but it didn't do much.

Before I could be taken away from Levi I took the gun in my back pocket and shoot him. I aimed for his vital organ, the heart and for once I didn't miss.

He fell limp and spat blood. "Good one. When I wished to die I didn't think I would have gone down this easily and much less from a play toy. I thought we could have played for a bit, Levi. All I wanted was for you to get me out of my misery and take over." Levi held a face of disgust as he spoke. "Fuck you and your fucking idea of being a good uncle." Levi marched over and stepped over his head over and over again. The bones crunch as each step he took was heavier than the first. The man did not scream but simply closed his eyes. Levi was breathing heavily and soon passed out to the ground.

"Levi!" I ran to him and picked him up. "W-we need to go to a hospital, now!" Moblit helped me carry him while Hanji ran to secure his car. Everything from there was just a blur. I couldn't help but worry for Levi and I held on to him making sure he was still breathing.

Marco POV

As I saw their retreating body I kicked the head of my boss. "Hey." No sign of movement was made. "You can stop playing dead now." Still no sign of movement was made or a sound. I reached down to find a pulse but there was no distinct or faint pulse. I put my hand close to his nose and felt no air being breathed in. He was dead. I felt no remorse towards him. He made me do all the dirty work, for the gang and for his pleasure. I felt joy spark within me and relief. I could have killed him myself but because he held a threat towards me, I couldn't help but agree with everything he told me to do if I wanted to live.

I didn't want death. Not yet. I close my eyes and all I can see were those bright emerald eyes looking at me. Working all these years for this idiotic and crazy man gave me an upper hand to finding the money he kept to himself. I will find that money and take the beauty with green eyes.

It's my opportunity to find happiness and peace in my life, now.

Eren POV

We couldn't go to the hospital because Hanji said they would get found out that way and would be in even more trouble. Moblit rushed us back to the house and Hanji called a doctor to come to the house immediately. She said they often see this doctor in times like this. I was glad and surprise, surprise that there were still doctors taking house calls.

Once we made it to the front porch we saw the doctor. He looks young for a doctor but I wasn't one to judge. Armin was smart as heck too and he was my age. I carefully but quickly took Levi out the car and rushed in to the house to get him treated immediately. I was surprised the door was unlocked but at the moment I didn't give a fuck. Levi was hurt and needed attention.

I laid him on the couch and thankfully he stopped bleeding. The doctor was quick to treat his open wounds and do a thorough check up in his body. The doctor was young too so I felt a pang of... Jealousy?... Protectiveness? When he had to touch around Levi's chest to inspect for any damage. He then moved to treat us and do a checkup too. Hanji had a small chat with him and I over heard her say she will send the money to him later and that they will keep in touch.

I ran up the stairs to get a damp towel in the bathroom and ran back down to Levi. I began to take off his button down shirt and wipe his arms. I felt terrible when I saw that he needed to get stitches for the deep cut in his arm. I was at fault for being such an idiot! I-if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be pass out and with a wound like this, I can only hope it doesn't leave a mark. A whimper escapes my mouth and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

A moment pass and I felt a hand ruffle my hair. It was Hanji and she tried to shush me from crying. I didn't notice I had tears streaming down my face until she told me. They wouldn't leave and actually stayed for night because they were worried about leaving Levi and me without any protection.

Hanji was a strong women because she managed to carry Levi all the way to our room. I thanked her for carrying him because at the moment I felt like a mess. I felt like an idiot for getting us in this mess and yet greedy because all I wanted to do was hold him. I showed Hanji the guess room and the bathroom and welcome her and Moblit to eat whatever was in the fridge and pantry. I didn't bother to change my clothes because I just wanted to hold on to Levi. Today was hectic and all I want to do is sleep next to him.

I carefully got into bed with him and wrapped my arms around him. The silence of the night and his steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

-Morning-

Levi's POV

I felt a little sore this morning but not terribly sore like I usually do from a fight. When I moved I realized I was tangled in arms. I looked to my side to see Eren peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face as he held on to me. I watched him breathe in and out but the grumbling in my stomach wouldn't shut the hell up. I untangled myself from him and walked down to our kitchen.

I smelled coffee as I walked down and immediately I was on guard. Who could fuckin be here ? After I heard a familiar muffled laughed and a "hush Hanji" I knew that it had to be Moblit and Hanji. I was thankful they didn't left Eren alone unprotected even though I was with him. Considering the state I was in, I don't think I could have protected him well. I walked into the kitchen and immediately there hush whispers came to a stop. Moblit cleared his throat but before he could speak I spoke first. "I don't want to hear any apology because what happened yesterday was uncalled for. Don't let it happened again, understood?" They saluted to me like the way we always do, accompanied with a "Yes sir!" I began to brew earl great tea and made a move to make breakfast.

Hanji kept snickering behind me and I turned around to glare at her. "What the fuck shitty glasses?" I saw that Eren was sleepily trying to stay awake and I found it cute. She walked over and leaned down to whisper to me. "He's a keeper." I raised an eyebrow and she leaned down again. "He was so worried yesterday that when the usual doctor came around to help out he gave him a death glare when he had to touch your chest." I joined her with her snickering and we both glanced at Eren. He was still sleepy and didn't comprehend what was going on. It was cute that he felt jealous for me. The doctor was the usual doctor we would call in. He was young and had a nice face but it didn't leave me thinking about it day and night and at constant craze like Eren did.

The whole day was uneventful and no one dared to speak of it in fear of ruining the peaceful aura. We all had a silent agreement to not talk about or mention it at all. We were all happy to just make it out alive.

Author's Note-

Thanks so much for reading! I suck at writing fight scenes but I hope this was decent. I know that the Kenny problem flew by quick but I wanted to change the enemy to a certain, now badass, Character. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter or what I could do to improve my writing. Thank you so much for all the recent reviews and all the new follows and favorites. It makes me happy just to see them and when I have a bad day I always go back to see them and it never fails to make me smile. Have a great day or night!


	10. Chapter 10- A Mess of Things

Chapter 10- A Mess of Things

Authors Note- If you haven't heard what has happened in Paris then please check the news. Many innocent people died and my condolences goes out to their family and friends. Please pray for them and Paris!

Eren POV

Levi looked more at ease since the incident. It's been two weeks and although he still hasn't let me go to school alone, he was more serene.

Through the week we spent most our free time together. He would take me out to eat at a restaurant every night and we'd spend the whole time talking. At one point he explained to me about what happened with the incident and why he had to suddenly keep a close eye on me. I mean he still does and normally I wouldnever agree but he's been growing on me. I felt that I've gotten to know him more and the more I did the more I felt my heart beat for him. What turned out as an unfortunate event seems to be turning out into something greater.

I know, without doubt that I'm gay for him. All the extra time I had, I did some online research and checked all the symptoms. I always thought of him wherever I went and anyone with an undercut reminded me of him. I even became a little more embarrassed when he stared at me for too long. I would never admit it but I even had a ...wet dream... Of him.

Today was the day I was going to tell him that I like-like him.

Walking away from my college I took the bus to the nearest floral shop. I've been planning it since yesterday and I hope that Levi's reaction to this will be good. I bought him a dozen roses because there was so much about him that drove me crazy. Like the thorns on the roses I knew that he had flaws. I mean he's in the mafia! But even though I try to remind myself that, he just keeps coming into my thoughts and into my heart. I knew by then I was a goner. I even longed for more every time he kissed me. I stopped arguing with him and I didn't notice it until he mentioned it. Honestly this was a big step for me because I never really dated a guy... Well anyone at that.

As I waited on the bus I kept checking the time. I wanted to make it to the hotel to get to my shift on time but I also wanted to confess to him before the roses get ruined on its way to him. The bus came in 10 min and I was grateful Levi allowed me to take the bus there. I felt myself fidget as I sat on the bus. I was a little nervous about what Levi would say. Would he reject me and say he was just toying with me? Will he kick me out? Will he... Leave me ?

I shook my head to get the bad thoughts out. I'm pretty sure the worst thing that could happen is him rejecting me. I would be a little embarrassed but I think it's worth the try since I've never really took the step to confess my feelings to someone before.

It's funny how twisted it is. One moment I'm in a situation where he's the prey and I'm his food. Then the next moment were on good terms and I'm volunteering to stay with him.

I leave the bus and walk the little way to the hotel. I make my way to his office and while I'm out his door I gulped. I take a deep breathe or two and then knock on his office door. I heard a muffled "Come in." And I slowly opened the door. I hid the roses behind my back as I walk in and close the door. He doesn't look up until I'm at his desk. I looked away from his eyes and towards the wall window behind him that gave a beautiful view.

"Brat?" He raises an eyebrow and I feel myself tremble at his gaze. I better make this quick and run, I thought. I looked into his eyes and his gazes back into mines. I shiver but continue to try and make out a word. "Levi, promise me you won't interrupt me while I'm speaking to you." He nods and motions for me to continue.

"I-I don't know when it exactly started but you constantly steal the all the room in my head. No matter what I do you always creep back into my thoughts. I feel myself wanting to impress you more often and every time I feel like I can't do something I think of you and immediately I get the strength and courage to do the impossible." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I open them again and locked my eyes with him. His facial expression is a little hard to read but I feel safe to continue. "I really, really, really like you Levi." I hold out the roses and he stares at them. "If you feel the same way for me please accept these." He gazes at roses but makes no move to take it. I felt my hands get sweaty as the seconds tick.

He gets up from his desk and walks right in front of me. "I can't accept these roses." I felt my heart stop at his answer. I feel my eyes water and I run towards the door as I drop the bouquet of roses.

Before I could leave his office he grabs my arm and pushes me against the door. He kisses me and I try to push him off. By now tears are streaming of my face as I helplessly let him kiss me. He draws back and wipes my tears as I look away. "Brat, Let me finish what I was going to say." I don't make an attempt to look at him but I glanced behind him. "I can't accept those because I love you, Eren. I love you so much that this situation, this confession to me, was only something I dreamt of. I knew that someday this condition we are in would end and I felt afraid to let you go. This-" I quickly quieted him by kissing him. For once I was the first to start it willingly.

Even though I kissed him first he hungrily caught my lips every time I tried to pull away. My hands were in his hair and I felt my heart race more and more. He moves his hands from my hips to lock the door. He pulls away from my lips and I whined a bit. He connects our foreheads together and gazes into my eyes. I gaze back and notice the swirls of blue in his stormy eyes. I get lost in them and I kiss the corner of his eyes. Before I could move any further he takes hold of my arms and kisses my lips again. This time I feel the bulge in his pants from the close distance. I feel the heat in my pants too and I want to try to go further. I untangle my hands from his hair and tug on his shirt. His lips leave me and he looks at me with a serious gaze. "Are you ready?" He asks me with his lust filled voice. I nod and he moves to pull my shirt off. Slowly everything comes off and I'm naked before him. He quickly undresses himself and we make it to his office couch. Everything from there becomes a blur.

-The next day, home-

Levi didn't let me go to school today because of yesterday's events. Heck we left early and went home just for another round.

It was my first time and I guess he knew because I felt nervous when he came in. He was gentle and slow but it still hurts like hell! Although, I had no regrets.

Levi skipped work today too so he could care for me. It was hard to move around and even going to the bathroom was a hassle. As of now we were lying on the couch watching a TV show that I wasn't paying attention. "Levi, what are we now?" I asked him in a soft whispered voice. He plays with my hair and looks at my face. "I don't know either but as of now your mine and I am yours." He gives me a peck and burry my face into his chest. His scent was comforting and made me feel at ease.

"Eren, how would you like it if we decided to go on a vacation?" I looked up at him and pondered about it. "If it's with you then I don't mind." I smiled at him and he smiled back. At times like this is one I love him the most. It's not every day he smiles you know. "Then let's go by the end of this month." I nodded and mused about a vacation with just us to. I haven't really gone anywhere far away in a while. It would be a good chance to learn even more about Levi. I mean all I knew was simple stuff about him, like the things he likes, his favorite color, that he's not lactose and tolerant, he's not allergic to anything, the way he smiles, the way he walks and talk, and- okay maybe I know a bit more than I thought but we've never actually talked about deep personal things. I know that I have a few that I'm afraid to tell him…..

-The next day, college-

Levi decided to drop me off again just for the heck of it. I didn't mind though, our situation now is different from before. I was in a math class that I took with horse face. Trust me, I didn't chose to be. I took my favorite seat at the back of the class but then again Jean wanted to sit right next to me because apparently he "didn't want to leave me by myself" as he put it.

Our professor walked in and introduce to us that he would have assistants helping us. Everything from there went ignored as I gaze out the window next to me. I had my head leaned against my hand with my arm that was up on the desk when I felt a hand hit my arm. "What the f-" my words got caught in my throat because it was someone who I wished and thought I wouldn't be seeing anymore. "Eren, this is Marco." Jean said with a dreamy look on his face. Marco sat himself between the two of us and held a hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Marco. Sorry that I couldn't come out to hang out with you two the other time." Funny, okay so he wanted to pretend not to know each other, fine by me. "Hey I'm Eren." I took his hand in a handshake but as I tried to pull my hand back he kept on to it. "You have soft hands." he commented but I felt the shivers shoot up my spine. I nodded and ripped his hand from mines. _Gross_. I'd allow only Levi to do that.

The whole class time I was on guard because if the person you almost had an affair with and was your frenemy's crush was sitting next to you then you should. Now adding the fact that he kept trying to grab me or touch me should be even more reasonable to be on guard. I just wanted to go see Levi but Mikasa would definitely kill me for skipping class and Armin would support but shaking his head at me. I watch as the tick for class to end and finally when the professor excused us, I was the first to bolt out of class and to the front to wait for Levi. Behind me I could hear Jean call out for Marco and Marco call out for me.

I went stiff when I heard rustling behind me and then an arm around my waist. I could feel the body against me and it definitely wasn't Levi's. "How about we hang out today?" Marco asked into my ears and I felt nothing but discomfort and anger. I ripped his arm from my waist and pushed him away from me. "Don't you ever touch me, I have a fiancé." I said holding up my ring. The Marco that Jean described to me wasn't like this, he depicted an angel not a demon. He smirked and leaned in so our face merely inches away. He held my hands in a death grip and I felt trapped. "You're so cute when you play hard." He attempted to kiss me but I turned my head away from him. A second later the weight on my wrists was left and instead a hand was in mines, a much smaller one and I heard a familiar voice that I love to hear. It was like milk and honey to me. I was dragged to the car and buckled in like always and Levi started the car.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" he shouted at the road in front of him. I remained quiet as he yelled profanity's throughout the ride. He constantly insulted Marco and once we were at the hotel he made me stay in his office so he could _disinfect me_ from that _bug_. I was excused from my shift and stayed in Levi's office while he worked. It was boring so I decided to finish the homework I didn't do for the past week. I was doing some very complex math and like a normal student I am, I couldn't solve them right away. At times like this I would always go to Armin but because I wasn't anywhere near him I had to figure it out myself. Five minutes into it and I decided on giving up. I mean I could always text him but because I didn't want to do my homework I didn't. "Oi brat." I looked away from my homework and glanced at him. "Yes~ love?" I decided to play with him because if could call me brat then I could call him something else as well.

He grumbled but I saw the smile that adorned his face. " _Brat_ , what are you doing making constipated face over there?" he raised an eyebrow after questioning me. "I don't know, maybe not stressing over homework?" he chuckled and it made my heart flutter. "What are you _stressing_ on?" I contemplated on saying something sexual but decided not to. "Math." He shook his head and told me to bring it over. He began to work out all the problems just like how my professor did. "I didn't think you would have known how to do math." I said bluntly. "Tch. Is it because I'm in the mafia that you thought I was a delinquent?" he seemed offended but I couldn't hide the fact that, that was what I thought. "No. For your information I was an outstanding student." I scrunched my face in though as he began to explain to me about his education. "I graduated with a valedictorian but because I frequently got into fights with fuckin idiots, I didn't get to go to college." He began to shut down his laptop and glanced away from me. "A lot of people envied me and pick fights with me for that petty reason. I could say that I was lucky because I had brains and skills." He began to organize the paper on his desk but continued to speak to me. "I was an excellent fighter and word got out to all the meat heads who wanted to fight. Eventually that how I found shitty eyebrows, Erwin. I lost a bet to him and that's how I got here." He opened his desk and started to file the papers. "He made me his right and left man. Another thing he did for me was give me this seat and because the pay was great I eventually started studying again." His desk was neat and clear except for my homework and a pencil.

At this part of his story he looks into my eyes. It was full of many emotions that I couldn't quite name all the feelings he felt at this moment. "I felt no regret for past but now I can be thankful for all the shitty things." He stood from his chair and cornered me on his desk. "If it weren't for it and shitty eyebrows, I wouldn't be drowning in this beautiful green abyss." I felt myself feel light as he kissed me. He pulled away and his stormy eyes gazed lovingly into mine while his lips were ghosting over mines as he says these three words.

"I love you Eren."

Authors Note-

So I made adjustments to the story to fit the new scenes that I wanted, I know I made it so Eren knew Marco like appearance and all but to make him the bad one now I had to revise the chapter 4 with the parts about him. The only difference I made is that Eren has only heard about Marco and never really met him in person. So when he does in this chapter he realizes that the Marco Jean talked about is the same as the one from the hotel incident. I'm sorry about the changed but please bear with me. Also Thank you for reading and please review! It always makes my day.


	11. Chapter 11- Revealing my Deepest Darkest

Chapter 11- Revealing my Deepest Darkest Secrets

Author's note-

TRIGGER WARNING! At one part of the story Eren talks about his abusive babysitter. No the babysitter did not rape him. Please skip that part if that makes you uncomfortable and I will let you know when it starts and when it ends.

Levi POV

Having this relationship with the brat made me feel and act less bitter. His smile, the way he laughs, the way he gazes at me, there's just so much to love about him.

Tonight I planned something just for the two of us.

Right after his classes today he asked if he could hang out with his friends and although I would rather have all his free time to myself I knew I couldn't. I would never want to coerce him into anything and make him miserable. That brat is damn beautiful and I'm glad his mines.

-Mall-

Eren POV

Today was finally the day where I got to hang out with Mikasa and Armin. I haven't talk to them in a long time after all the incidents.

"Eren, it's almost December, why are you still wearing light clothes?" Mikasa started to remove the scarf I gave her but I stopped her. "I don't need it. I just don't feel cold yet." I nodded at her and Armin. "If you say so." Armin says while looking unimpressed. I mean I really wasn't!

We couldn't decide where to go to first and decided to follow Armin. Surprisingly it wasn't a book store but a clothing store. It had tons of suits and the store itself seem expensive. I scrunch my eyebrows at Armin as he begins to walk in. "I have a job interview for the company I'm about to intern at." was all that he said as he disappeared into the store. Mikasa stayed glued to me like always. I began to look around and saw something that caught my eyes. They had a variety of ties, all which looked expensive. I carefully held it in my hands to check the price and saw that it was in my price range.

I thought I would buy two of them for Levi. He would wear it to work and it would remind him of me. I started to blush at the thought but felt proud of myself. Mikasa seem to notice the small hint of blush but didn't question it. Instead she smiled at me. I'm just so happy that Mikasa and Armin are my biggest sup- wait. They still don't know my actual story. They don't know who Levi is or what he does as his second occupation. The thought of them finding out scared me. They would definitely pull me out of that house. _Even if it kills them both._ What about Levi? Would he fight for me to stay or would he... _let me go?_ I didn't want to start to dwell on it because I felt myself getting depress over it. I shook my head vigorously and began to pick out the ties for Levi. I picked a bluish grayish tie and a purple tie. I laughed to myself while looking at the purple tie. He would definitely look like a mob boss. Which we would be sorta right.

I looked over my choices again but was drawn out of my thoughts since I heard a voice behind me. It was too deep to be Mikasa's so I carefully turned around. There I saw Marco with a playful smile. _Oh no_. Please tell me he just came to say hi. "Hey." I spoke first to get a move on getting a way. "Are you here by yourself?" He questioned me and I laughed. Hell to the fuck no! "No I'm with my two best friends." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I flinched and Mikasa glared at him.

He seems mischievous and looks as if he had malice intention to hurt me, if that smirk of his was anything to go by. I just can't believe that this was the dude that Jean told me about. I always pictured him as an angel. "Did you tell them yet?" I couldn't quite understand it but as I look down to the ties I was holding I felt myself shiver. "What are you taking about? of course I did." I removed my arm from his grasp and pulled Mikasa to follow me to the register. I just wanted to pay this fast and find Armin. "Really? Did you mention he's also in the mafia?" I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I just prayed Mikasa didn't hear but that would just be wishful thinking. "Eren, what does he mean?" She seemed confused but more conflicted on what she wanted to believe and hear. "He's just spouting nonsense. C'mon I want to pay for these." I began to drag her but Marco called out something. The vey something that I didn't want her to know about. I would have told her sooner or later but as of now it has become my worst nightmare. _"He's fiancé is in the mafia."_ He smirked as he glanced at his nails. _Oh fuck._ Right now I wished Levi taught me how to send people to the hospital because right now I could use that knowledge.

Mikasa took her arm from my grip and held me on the spot. "Explain." She commanded. I didn't want to explain it here and I started to tremble. I felt the workers and people shopping in there stare at me. I felt ashamed of myself for lying to them but I didn't know how to bring it up. The situation with me and Levi now is on a higher level and I don't want to lose him.

Everything came fast as I started to hyperventilate. It reminded me of my past trauma and everything that occurred. I knew I blacked out because I couldn't quite comprehend the people around me and I felt so tired.

-Hospital-

Levi POV

I was setting the finishing touches for tonight's date when I received a phone call. It was from the brat's roommate, Armin.

Apparently he fainted while being with them and had been rushed to the hospital. I demanded where he was and sped to the hospital he was being put in. I quickly jogged to the ER and found Eren unconscious. "How the fuck did this happen?" I raised my voice a bit but tried to remain calm as Armin attempted to explain the situation, Mikasa shut him before he got the chance to explain. She looked as if she had something to talk about and I waited.

"Are you in the mafia?" I was taken aback from her question and praised her for being brave. "Yes." She glared at me and held Eren in her arms. "He can't go back with you." She said with such authority, although I would never let him go. "He's old enough to choose for himself." I stated not leaving my sight of her and the brat. "You would just put him in danger! He's one of the only family I have left and I can't lose him!" She yelled and I could see the frustration on her face. "I'm able to protect him and keep him safe. I can give him all he wants and what he needs. I can provide him with so much more than you are able to." I gritted out as I clench my jaw.

"Stop! Stop it you two, you're going to wake him up." Armin said as I saw tears form in his eyes. This certainly will not be an easy task and will turn into a long night. "What happened to him?" I direct my attention to the blonde boy as he wiped his eyes. "One of the new students from our school revealed that you were in the mafia. Mikasa question Eren about it but he started to hyperventilate and fainted, is what Mikasa told me." There is no possibility that anyone would know that piece of information unless Eren told them or the person was part of a gang or mafia themselves. "Do you know who?" I crossed my arms impatiently as he tried to remember the name of the bastard who caused all this. "I believe his name is Marco." His name doesn't ring a bell to me. "Can you describe what he looks like?" He began to describe the way he looked but I couldn't make out who it would be. I nodded and decided I would wait until Eren woke up. An hour later I requested him to be moved into a private room and it was granted. Once in the room Armin sat in a chair near the window as Mikasa took the last chair in the room and placed it next to Eren. She sat down and gazed at Eren. I saw her worried expression but when it was directed at me it turned cold. I ignored it and resumed to ponder on the situation.

I requested a nurse to bring in an extra chair to sit on. Who knows how long Eren would be out cold. The nurse handed me the foldable chair and I thank her. I made my way to the vacant side of Eren's hospital bed and opened the chair to place it next to his bed.

I grasped his hand in my mine and as I did so Mikasa threw me a glare but I shrugged it off. I began to scroll through my phone until very late. It was 12 in the morning and everyone in the room fell asleep. The nurse came in and handed me blankets. I decided to be nice to my boyfriend's friends and place the blankets on them, even if I was reluctant to do so for Mikasa. I made my way back to his side and took his hand in mine. I kissed his knuckles and went to put my phone on silent. I decided to rest as well.

It was around 2am when I felt the hand in mine shiver. I also heard a whimper and my eyes shot opened. Eren was awake. "Ere-" I couldn't finish my sentence because he looked so afraid. He was trembling and tears streamed down his face. I immediately release his hands and began to hold him in a strong hug. He just began to sob more as he held on to me.

(TRIGGER WARNING! STARTS HERE)

After a moment has passed the room was filled with the deep breaths of his and hushed snores. I was amazed at how well his friends sleep after the commotion but I was worried about the brat. "Do you want to go out?" I asked. He nodded and I helped him out of bed. We walked out into the sitting area. "Are you ok?" He nodded his head but I didn't believe him. Silence fell between us but I made no made to break it. Instead I held his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Levi, there's something you have to know." I felt weary about it but I gave his hand a squeeze as confirmation to continue. "I'm not as perfect as you think I am." He softly breathed out. "I know brat, not everyone is perfect. I'm not perfect." He shook his head. "No. You don't know how twisted my past is. It-" I spoke out of turn to get my thoughts through him. "I don't care about what has happen. I'm not letting you go and whether you chose to share me those things now is up to you. Although I would like it if you shared it with me when you are ready." He smiled and took a deep breath.

"My mother and father were always out and working. They didn't come home early and not one of them could watch me so they hired a babysitter." He paused but resumed again. "It was when I was seven when they first hired one. The babysitter had a great résumé and did well when my parents interviewed him. He got the job and came the next day. We had so much fun together and he would treat me like a brother. He was always nice and kept me safe. Then one day he started to change. He started to stop playing with me and ignored me until it was time to eat. We just didn't talk anymore. Then one day he brought two bags with him. Normally he only brought one which was filled with his school work because he was in college. After my parents left I asked what was inside. Instead of answering me he showed me what was in it. He brought out alcohol and asked if I wanted some. I said no and he started to drink by himself. I left to my room and stayed there until he left. The next time he came he brought alcohol again but this time he got really drunk and started to beat me. He would only hit me at my stomach or my legs so it was easier for me to cover them. It lasted for three months until my parents found out."

He's breath hitch and I moved to hug him. After a reassuring squeeze he started his story again. "My parents came earlier than what was expected and saw what he did. After that he was fired and imprisoned. To this day it still scars me and it's why I hate violence and drunken people. Also in case you wondered, no he did not touch me sexually."

I felt terrible for what he had to go through and felt even worse when I though back to when he first met me. After all he did see me beat up a man.

(TRIGGER WARNING ENDS HERE, you can read now)

I held him in my arms tightly. "I love you, Eren. Whatever you have to offer I'm willing to take. I won't let you go now and forever." I felt my shoulder get a little damp as he whimpered. "I love you, Levi. I don't care what your occupation is, just…" he swallowed and took a deep breath then exhaled. "Just don't leave me." I released him from our hug but keep my hands at his shoulder. "I wouldn't dare think about it." I lead him back to his hospital room and helped him get comfortable. We feel asleep with our hands entwined and our hearts beating at the same pulse.

-Morning-

Eren POV

"Eren wake up." I heard someone calling for me but I felt so tired. "Ere-" the voice stopped calling out to me and I felt thankful for the silence. "That's not going to work, let me try." The voice was deep and alluring, just like someone I knew. Someone whose name began with an L. Someone who I- all of a sudden I felt lips on mine. It was soft and felt familiar to me. My eyes shot opened I was met with closed eyes. I made a noise and he left my lips. "Levi~" I whined. He just chuckled and pointed to my bed.

I realized that it just wasn't us in the room. I also remembered what had happened last night and what happened before being in this position. I must've fainted from all the stressed.

Armin's checks were tinted red as he looked away. Mikasa looked a bit angry but didn't say anything and held her gaze with me. I shrugged at her and focus my attention towards Levi. "You're going to get a checkup and then we can go home." I smiled at the thought of being home with Levi. Mikasa on the other hand didn't understand the way thought because she opposed to it. "No Eren. You cannot go back with him and your relationship with this _monster_ is over." She crossed her arms and I felt anger rise in me. "You can't tell me what to do Mikasa! You're not my mom and he's not a monster!" I yelled at her and her eyes widened. What she did next made me even madder. She placed her hand over my forehead and drew her back after. "He must've brain washed you." she glared at him and made an attempt to take my hand. "No! Mikasa just leave me alone! I'm sick of you!" Her eyes widened and I saw tears well in her eyes. "If that's what you want." She held her scarf closer to her and got up. "Mikasa, I didn't…" but she wouldn't listen to me as she ran out of the room.

Armin who remains silent the whole time walks over and places his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry I'll watch her and keep in contact with you. Please get well Eren." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and ran out to find Mikasa. I placed my face in my hands and cried. "What do I do?" Levi made no noise but patted my back. "Let's talk about it later right now the doctor is on his way to see you." He removed my hands from my face and wiped my tears away. He grabbed a napkin from the table and put it under water. He wrings it out and wipes my face with it. As if on cue the doctor clears her throat and walks in.

After Levi paid for the hospital bills (I tried to pay for it but he wouldn't let me) and checking out we drove home in silence. "Eren, calm down, if Mikasa cares for you and loves you just as much as you do, she will forgive you." He kept his eyes on the road but I could see him tense. "It's my fault for getting you in this mess. I'm sorry and I will do what I can to help redress the problem between you and Mikasa without losing you." I nodded and continued to stare out the window. I couldn't think straight and I didn't know how to solve my problems. My eyes felt heavy and leaned against the car window. Levi turned off the radio and I fell asleep to the sound of the car and his soft breathing.

Author's note-

Sorry I updated a little later but hey it's still Saturday at least where I am. I know my update are a bit inconsistent but they should always be on a Saturday and if not a Wednesday. Thank you for reading and please review! It makes me so happy to read them! Also extra thank you to those who reviewed! P.S- Hey Tee! I'm sorry about forgetting to answer your question on the last chapter. Yes, Armin is friends with Eren and he did live with Mikasa and Eren. Don't worry I read so much Riren and Ereri fanfiction I get mixed up too! P.P.S- Don't be afraid to ask questions too everyone! I will definitely get to answering it.


	12. Chapter 12- The Truth

Chapter 12- The Truth

Levi POV  
It was twelve in the morning when I received a call from Isabel. I ignored the call and opted to stay snuggled against my brat. That didn't last long because she called about five more times until I caved in and answered. "What?!" I hissed into the phone. She immediately started to speak but all I could make out was mumble jumble. "Pace yourself, explain again." I advised her to do so and this time it was clearer. "I kept tabs on Eren's phone like you to me to and I recently found something that may alarm you." She paused and I huff an air out. "Apparently someone is hacking into his phone and his background information." I sat upright to get a better focus of things. "So far the hacker has gotten information on his medical record, address of his roommates, and his phone number." I pulled on a bathrobe to stay warm since it was late November and the winter cold was starting to present itself. I slowly closed the door to our room so I wouldn't wake up Eren.

"When did you receive this information and who is this hacker?" I demanded and walked to the living room of the upstairs level. I sat myself down on one of the love seats and crossed my legs. "I haven't received any information on who the hacker is but apparently the hacker was hired to do this." I heard the sound of keys being pressed on and assume she was looking for the person at the end of this. Just who would want information of the brat? That bastard Kenny was out of the way and there can't be anyone else who would want information on the brat.

It wasn't that the brat was unattractive, fuck he is far from that. What I meant is, who else around me or him would have interest? He's fucking wearing a ring on left ring finger! And even though it could be seen as just a fashion statement, I still came around his school to pick him up. I even wore the same matching ring on the same place on my left hand. Anyone who would like him at work would be asking for death if they thought they could like him or think of dating him. _He is mines and mines alone, I don't share what is mines._

Over the deep thinking in my head I heard the Isabel make a sound of victory. "OK! Sorry boss, it took a while but I manage to find his cell number. With that I hacked into his contact list and found a number that wasn't put under a contact. I assume that it would be the hacker because the number of times they chatted is a maximum of three calls, all which were very late in the night and lasted for a less than two minutes. The owner of that number goes by the name of Marco Bodt." That name didn't ring a bell or sound familiar so I asked for any more information on him. After a minute she found a generous amount of information on him.

"He is around the same age as Eren and is currently attending the same college as him. Well more like volunteering but you know… Also he, you could say, in or was in the same gang as your uncle. Another thing is-" I cut her off before she could continue. "What?!" she remained silent on the other land and gave a sigh a moment later. "Like I was saying, I also-"I cut her off again but this time I rushed in with a demand. "Find me a picture of him and send it ASAP." It took a moment but I soon heard a ring from my phone that signal at text. I put the call on speaker then exited out to check the text. I verified that it was Isabel and I quickly opened the message. It took a second to load but as soon as it was done I tapped the photo to get a better inspection.

The photo was of a young man about the same age as Eren. The photo was candid but I knew who it was. It was that _bastard_ who tried to seduce my brat. Now that I think of it, he was also the same piece of shit that tried to kiss him. I clenched my phone in my hand as angered flowed throughout my veins. "Isabel I leave you in charge of keeping Eren's identity a secret. Any knowledge of him that gets found out from anyone you will report to me as soon as you know." She gave a huff but agreed to my demand. "Yes boss!" I hanged up and entered our room quietly.

I couldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't keep still. I needed to release my anger so I changed into a pair of joggers and sweatshirt. I quickly got into my running shoes and rushed out of the door but made sure it was lock tight. I placed the keys in the pocket of my joggers and shoved my ear buds into my ears. The music in my ears was blast at full volume but I couldn't care about it. No one can take the brat away from me.

Eren POV

It was cold and quiet in the room. Normally I could hear the soft deep breaths of Levi but oddly it was silent. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it was two in the morning. I felt the need to cling onto Levi so I reached out to his side of the bed. I felt nothing and started to panic. I bolted up and pulled the covers off regardless of how cold I felt.

I felt tears form in the corner of my eyes as I franticly searched the house for him. I even checked for his phone and it wasn't anywhere in the house. His car was still out in the front and the doors were locked. _"Did he leave me?"_ was the thought that kept coming to the front of my mind no matter how hard I tried to push it to the deepest part of my mind. _"He left you because you're such high maintenance."_ Was what the little voice in my mind told me over and over. I sat a last step of the stairs and pulled my legs closed to my chest. I began to let the tears flow and cried like a child I was.

A few minutes late I heard the door slowly opened. I immediately ran to the door when I saw that it was Levi. I held him in a hug like I was holding on for dear life. He was a sweaty and warm. _"Did he go to a club to relieve stress? Was I not enough for him?"_ I began to cry even more at the thought of him loving someone else other than me. I started to hit him on the chest and he quickly held on to my hands to restrain me from hitting him anymore.

"Levi! How could you leave me and go somewhere else! Did you go to a club? Am I not good enough for you anymore? Do you not love me anymore?" He looked at me astonished by my words and he looked a little bit angry. "Eren! I would never do that! I love you too much to leave you and cheat on you! what would make you think that way?" he questioned me but what he said assured me and calmed me down. "B-But your all sweaty and your home late." He pulled me in the house and locked the door. He held my hands and gazed into my eyes. "I just took a jog. I had a lot on my mind and just needed to get it off my shoulders. Er-" I pulled my hands away from him and crossed my arms. "See! I'm just too much trouble for you!" my eyes felt heavy and watery. "Eren you are not source of my problem! Its just about work, you are not a problem for me Eren. You are my lover and I love you so much that you don't know what extreme measures I would take just to please you. Fuck, if you tried to leave me I would find you and tie you to the bed so you wouldn't leave." His gaze was serious and I felt bad for even assuming that he would leave me." He kiss my lips and all my worries left me.

"I'm sorry Levi, I'm just stressed out about Mikasa and everything going on." He held me in an embrace and I felt calm and loved. "Shhhh, I know. Just trust me and I will take care of it." After a moment more we let go of each other and went back into our room. Levi cleaned himself up and I laid awake in bed to wait for him. He got changed and laid beside me. "You smell nice." He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Sure he was in the mafia but he's such a romantic. The sun started to peck through the dark curtains but we didn't care as well cuddled in each other's embrace and fell asleep.

Mikasa POV

How could Eren chose him over me?! I was furious with him. It was obvious that the man is bad and isn't a good influence on him. I woke up early and decided that I would confront Eren about it as soon as I saw him at school today. On my way out Armin stopped me for a bit. "Mikasa can't we try to talk to him in a civilized way? I mean I don't think he's as bad as you make him to be. Look at Eren right now. He has a job that pays more than he's previous occupation, he's attending college and I'm sure that Levi is paying for it too. He's even paying more than what Eren could afford to pay for this apartment. It's because of that, that we have more saved up in the bank." I glared at him and he avoided my eyes. "No! I don't want to hear that right now Armin!" I can't believe he would trust that monster with sweet and innocent Eren!

I slammed the door shut and made my way to the bus stop. I heard my phone ring and saw that it was an unknown number. I ignored it because it could have been a prank call or a wrong number but after the fourth ring I picked it up. I didn't speak and waited for the other line to make a sound. "Is this Mikasa Ackerman's phone number?" It was a _very familiar voice_ and I recognized it as _Levi's._ "What do you want pipsqueak?" I harshly spoke into the phone. He laughed and he's tone became serious. "Look, I don't want to cause any more trouble for Eren so let's talk this over. You still have time until school anyways." I huffed but it was ok since it was seven and our classes don't start until half an hour after nine. "Where?" he gave me directions to the café we decided to meet at and I hanged up.

-Café-

He was sitting at a table a few feet away from the counter with two cups of steaming drinks, he must've arrive just a few minutes ago. I sat down and glared at him. He gave half a smile and offered me a drink. I shook my head and placed my hands on the table. "Who knows if you drugged it? You're in the mafia for damns sake!" He shrugged. "Suits you." There was tension in the air from the animosity between us. "Talk. What do you have to say for yourself." I demanded. He invited me here and asked for my time. He might as well speak first and try to defend himself. "Ok then, so who do you want to hear the real story from? Me or Eren?"I contemplated the option but I knew Eren would hesitate to tell me and we would get nowhere. "Tell a lie and I'm taking Eren back. Regardless if he comes willingly or if I have to drag him out of there." He acknowledges my threat with a nod and took a sip of one of the drinks. "It started out with a debt he owed my boss. While looking for a job he encountered us attempting to kill a man." I clenched my fists, I should have gone with him that day.

"We couldn't let a witness run off and spread rumors so we gave him two options. He either dies or he becomes my fiancé, he didn't agree to either of it so we had to threaten him. While he was passed out, since we had to knock him out and take him to a quieter place, we had time to find information on him. That's-" I kicked his leg. "Did you touch him? You know what I mean." He looked offended but I didn't care. "Besides having to tie him up and carry him, no. I have class unlike other gang members, I don't go around fucking everything in sight." He gritted out.

I glared at him but had to believe him. The many useful things I was thought from my mother were how to tell if someone was lying. He kept eye contact with and with a steady voice he answered me. He also kept from shaking his legs and fumbling with his hands. He did everything of the opposite of what my mother told me. I nodded as a signal for him to continue talking. "As I was saying, we found information about you and the blonde boy, Armin and threaten to rid of you two if he didn't pick an option." I kicked his leg really hard but he didn't flinch which made me frown even more.

Instead he ignored it and started to speak again. "He ended up picking the other latter, becoming my fiancé. From there I fell in love with him. I was going to keep him by my side by force if I had to, to be honest with you, but he ended up confessing his feelings for me and now I have no fear of losing him from you." he smirked and I held my hand in a fist, _this bastard._ "Still you can't have him. You would just put him in danger and I don't and can't lose him!" I saw his face twist in distaste but held my ground. "I _will_ speak with him and he _will_ leave you!" I stormed out of the café as the workers of the café started to whisper behind me.

Armin POV

Half an hour after Mikasa left I heard a knocking at the door. _"Could it be Mikasa?"_ I thought but she had her keys, so I couldn't be her. I looked through the peep hole and saw a familiar face. Immediately I pulled the door opened and pulled him into a hug. "Eren!" he laughed but hugged back with the same force as I did. "It's been so long! Why don't you have your keys?" he pulled away and smiled. "I forgot them at the house." He scratched the back of his neck and I laughed. "Well get in because it's freezing out here." I pushed him into the house and closed the door behind him.

"It's not like I don't want you here or anything but why are you here anyways? Did you miss Mikasa and me that much?" I laughed at him and then moved to brew him a cup of coffee. He looked down dejectedly and put his hand on the table. "Armin, I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so head over heels for him but I also care for you guys too. Armin, I love him so much and I don't want to leave him but I also don't want to make you guys hate me." I rubbed his back as I placed his coffee a few inches away in front of him so he wouldn't knock it over. "He must've really pulled you in deep, huh?" Eren groaned and nod. "Armin there's something important that I have to tell you. First off Levi is somewhere else speaking to Mikasa about the same thing and probably telling her the same thing." I nodded and went to grab my coffee cup. "I lied to the both of you about Levi." I smiled and laugh. "I know that." he sat up straight and held a serious look.

"No Armin you don't know. Well long story short, I was forced into this fiancé shit because of something that happened awhile back and well, now it's sort of real. I don't know if he wants to marry me but now were actually in love with each other." I was unfazed about it because in a way it was cliché. "Okay. Well Eren I don't see what is so bad about Levi as Mikasa sees it. He's done so much for you. But wait, did he, you know, touch you in those ar-" he's face became bright red and spoke over me. "What?! No way Armin he didn't. As a matter of fact he waited for me until I was ready." I laughed at my childhood friend. "Well then, Eren I support your decisions with Levi and I won't intervene. Although if things go downhill _I will_ get Mikasa _and_ we will _drag you_ out of there." Despite my threat he smiled and cried a bit. Soon I was pulled into a bear hug and nearly out of breath. "Aw! Thanks Armin, I love you so so so sooooo much! But as a friend and like family." I nodded and laughed. "Let go of me! I need oxygen!" He released me and I took a gulp of air.

"Sorry Armin! Thanks so much for helping release some of the burden off of my shoulders. Now I just hope Levi made the situation with Mikasa better." I waved bye as he quickly ran out to see Mikasa. He slammed the door and I shook my head. I have such weird and interesting friends but would never trade anything in the world for them.

Author's Note-

Thank you guys so much for reading! And to those who reviewed Thank you so much too! Please continue to read and support my fanfic. It makes me smile to read your reactions to certain scenes in this fanfic or how you feel about a character. Please review and I will maybe update on Wednesday for the next part. I would have written it today but I thought it would be too long compared to the other chapters. If not then I will update Saturday! Have a great day or night everyone!


	13. Chapter 13-Levi, I want this

Chapter 13-Levi, I want this

Eren POV

I felt nervous while waiting for Mikasa at the front of the school. I texted her just a minute ago and she said she would be here soon. I felt my hands get sweaty as the minutes pass. "Eren." My heart started to race like I ran ten miles as I slowly turned my head to look at Mikasa. "Hey." I calmly greeted her even though I swore I felt like passing out. Luckily, where I was sitting, is at a table with two benches at the opposite side of each other. She took a seat across from me as I studied her face and body language. She did not seem to be in a good mood. Oh Levi what do I do?

"Look, I know that you're very mad at me like very furious that you would most likely murder Levi but please just let me talk, ok?" I pleaded to her while batting my long eyelashes at her, as everyone says they are. She doesn't say anything and remains silent. She still looks furious but nonetheless says nothing else. "Ok. I'm sure that you heard the real story from Levi, right?" she nods and takes a deep breath. "Mikasa, I'm sorry that I lied to you and Armin. It was just something I couldn't tell you guys about. I know it seems terrible that I fell in love with my captivator but shit just happened. Please understand for once Mikasa. It's not like I won't see or visit you anymore. So please just let me be for once and give me your support." I keep my eyes on her and she makes no move to speak. I get a little frustrated and I want to walk away but I need to clear this up because it would be too stupid to ruin our strong friendship over this.

She makes a move for my hand and I let her take it. "You're growing so fast Eren… I don't want to lose you or let you go with that monster. What if he gets you into trouble? Drugs? Alcohol? Sex? Gets you killed? Eren I just want you safe and to pick a significant other that won't drag you into things like this. I can't bear to see you if you end up as a druggy or an alcoholic or get sexually abuse by him. I just…. I just want to keep you as safe as I can." She gives my hand a squeeze as she looks at me with worry in her eyes.

I get a little angered for her referring to Levi as a monster. He isn't a monster, he is my lover, my other half, someone who I can love and rely on. "Mikasa please stop calling him a monster. He isn't what you make him out to be ok? He's sweet and caring and never once forced me into sex. He doesn't even do drugs. All the time I've been with him I've never caught any type of drugs around the house or in his office. I'm free to move about in the house so it's not like I can't go searching for stuff. He only drinks wine as far as I can tell from the winery in the house. He doesn't even let me near that stuff. Please just let me be and give me your support?" I tried my best to defend him and keep him in a positive light but whatever I'm saying doesn't get through to her.

"Eren. I said what I needed to say and I mean it. It's me or him." She gave me a serious stare and it frightened me. I didn't want to leave Levi and neither did I want to leave Mikasa. Why does she have to make it so hard? Five minutes pass between us and I made no attempt to decide. Instead I got up and started to walk away. But as I did so I paused just to speak over my shoulder. "I care for you and love you just like a real sister. You're an important person in my life and hold a place in my heart and you always will. I'm sorry I can't please you but I will still visit you and Armin, if you let me and still want to see me." She ignored my attempt to make the situation better and instead threatened me. "Eren, you are not going to stay with him. He's not healthy for you and would put you in danger, he could kill you Eren!"

She grips my arm but I pull it out of her grasps. "No Mikasa! You don't understand! I love him and I want to be with him, if you can accept it then you weren't really there for me in the first place!"

Slowly I started to jog then I ran, I ran as tears pricked at my eyes and began to fall down my checks. I didn't know where I was going until a familiar building came in sight. I ran inside and saw Petra, she looked surprised to see me because I should have been in class by now. "Eren!" she called out but I ignored her and ran up the stairs of the hotel. Everyone must've thought I was crazy but I couldn't care, I was a bit heartbroken.

When I reached the fourth floor I decided to take the elevator up to Levi's office. I was thankful that there was no one else in the elevator besides me. Once the doors opened I quickly ran to his office. He looked surprise but when he saw my face he looked worried. "Shhhhh." He got up from his chair and led me to the couch. I dropped my bag to the ground and buried my face in chest. "I-I…" the things that I wanted to say wouldn't come out and I felt even more frustrated. I wanted to tell him everything and let him know how I felt because I trust and love him. He readjusts himself so we were in a more comfortable position. "I don't know what I can do to make this better for you but you can always be sure that I will keep you safe." I cry into his shirt as he rubs my back, slowly my tears dry and the pace of my heart returns to normal.

My body and eyes feel heavy but Levi does nothing about it even though I'm sure the weight of my body was starting to numb his right side. He ruffles my hair and kisses my forehead. He holds me tightly and kisses my check repeatedly. "You… don't regret any of this? Leaving your sister for me? And…..falling in love with me?" He hesitantly asks all these questions and I furrow my eyebrows together. Why would he think that? Instead of answering by speaking I used my body language to prove it to him.

I untangle myself from him as he watches me with cautious eyes. I straddled his legs between mines and I place my arms at both sides of him. He gazes at me with surprised eyes and I keep it locked with mines. Slowly I took the initiative and started to kiss him and then make out with him. It was starting to get really hot and I noticed the bulge in his pants. I didn't know how to do gay sex but started off by rubbing against it with my knee as I kissed his neck. He moaned and I felt myself get a little hot too. I kept rubbing at it until he took my hands and pulled me close to him. "You don't have to this, I love you Eren. No matter what you do for me or not." I shook my head and hugged him. "I love you Levi and I want to prove to you that I love you, I want this." He smiles and shakes his head. "Okay, brat. Let's go home." He clocked out of work early and I knew that the night would be full of love and pleasure.

-Next Day. Mikasa and Armin's House-

Mikasa POV

I felt empty. No, empty wasn't a strong enough word to describe what I felt. I tried to keep and safe and from that monster but he wouldn't listen to me. I glanced at my phone to see if there was a message from him, just in case he changed his mind and decided to be smart. _Nothing._ I felt angry and frustrated at him. Why couldn't he just listen to me and not get himself involve with these things.

I heard a knock and Armin slowly came in. He made his way to my desk and sat at the chair. "Listen, Mikasa. I know that you're upset and angry with Eren but I think he's old enough to decide for himself what is healthy for him and what is not. Sure I was a little skeptic with Levi being a part of the mafia but I also took into account of what he did for us and Eren. From what I discuss from Eren, he hasn't touched him in any unwanted way or forced him into anything. Eren is smart enough to differ good and bad. He would have left and told us if anything was wrong." He took a deep breath and looked to see if I was paying attention.

As much as I didn't want to, I had enough respect from Armin's intelligence. "He even paid more than Eren's share of the rent for this house. He didn't have to do that. I saw no bruises or cuts on Eren, no make-up or anything. In fact he looked happier like he had something to look forward to. Mikasa lets just let them be, I mean if he does something to Eren then we'll intervene, ok?" I considered it for a moment but I shrugged it off. He is my brother and will come to his senses. "Armin, whatever you have to say about it, I won't listen. We need to keep him safe! He doesn't know what his doing." He gives a deep sigh and shakes his head. As he walks out he stops to look at me for a moment. "Mikasa, let's just give him space." Then he walked out and for the first time I'm surprised that he slammed the door.

-Levi's House-

Levi POV

I supposed I'm not the only one tied down by the other. I turn to my side and watch as he deeply breaths in. He must've been tired from last night. I chuckled to myself, it definitely was tiring but I had great stamina considering I had to work out often. I gazed at his swollen lips, they were parted and I wanted to feel them again, to kiss him. I reached out and decided to give him a small peck. It would have been if I hadn't been caught off guard. He flipped me so I was beneath him. Aw, he's trying to be badass. "Your so cute." He smiled and I brought his lips down so I could kiss him. We made out and he pulled back after a moment. He had a frightened expression. "N-no more sex. I'm still sore but it doesn't mean I don't want to make love with you again." He looked away and I took it as my chance to bring him down. "L-levi!" I held him against my chest and ruffled his hair as I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry I didn't fall in love with you just to fuck you twenty-four seven, you idiot." He lightly punched me but we remained silent throughout the day.

A tight embraced with a beautiful brat, ha, I can get use to this every day.

Author's Note-

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that this chapter came out really short but I couldn't decide on how I wanted it to flow. This chapter was my third attempt and I thought I'd only keep the parts of the chapter that I liked, I didn't want to disappoint any of you so I kept it short instead of a long chapter. Although, the next one will be longer! (Hopefully) Once again please continue to give me your support and review! Special thank you to those who reviewed! It's really nice to see your opinions about a certain character or scene! Have a great day or night!


	14. Chapter 14- But Why Do You Have To Go?

Chapter 14- But Why Do You Have To Go?

Eren POV

Levi got a call during a day and from his facial expression I knew that it was something very important. He left the room we were in to continue talking in the living room. I wanted him to stay with me but I knew that I couldn't cling to him when it must've been an important phone call. I lied in the bed while I fumbled with the sheets. It was nice and cozy because it was already December and it started to get really cold.

Levi walked in with an upset yet serious face. I got up and hugged him. "What's wrong?" he sat down beside me but I kept my hold on him. "I have to leave to solve some things revolving around the mafia and the hotel, it might take a while. That means I have to leave you alone, but for safety reasons I'm not leaving you here. I'm driving you back to your roommate's house." I was upset and disappointed. I definitely didn't want to go back to my old house. I like it here, it was spacious, clean, and most important reminded me of Levi. I didn't want to leave even if it was for a few days, hopefully it wasn't weeks or months, I would turn into nothing and die.

I shook my head side to side and buried myself under the covers. "No." he sighed and tried to remove the blankets from me. He was unsuccessful but if he really wanted to he would definitely be able to. "Eren, please don't be stubborn." I pouted and tried to glue myself as much as I could onto the bed. I wasn't leaving. "You can go and finish what you have to solve but I'm not leaving." I poked my head out just so I could stick my tongue out. He laughed and it made me blush a little. "I don't want you staying by yourself because I can't keep watch on you. But Armin and Mikasa could keep an eye on you throughout the day." What was his deal? I am safe here and it's not like anyone was going to come in and steal things. There is security on the house and as long as it's on I should be safe as long as I don't open the door for anyone. "But Levi~ I like it here!" regardless of what he says I'm staying! "No. You will be staying with your roommates until the matters of my occupation are solved. Eren, I can't let what happened a while ago repeat itself." I knew he was worried about me but I felt that I needed to be around the things that remind me of him so I would feel secured. Then I remember I had the keys to the house, I could always come back. I'll just go have him drop me back off when Armin and Mikasa aren't home. "Fine." He seemed satisfied with my answer but little did he know about my trick.

He wanted me to pack now and so I did. I only packed light because I would sneak back here. He left to go make dinner for us and I took this time to contact Armin. I asked when he and Mikasa would come home and hoped they wouldn't come early. After a minute Armin replied back. Apparently Mikasa was staying out late to study with Annie and Armin had to work till closing at his job. "Did you contact them?" Levi asked when he came in the room. I nodded and he ruffled my hair. "Don't worry I'll try and finish as soon as I can." I pouted. "Couldn't you take me with you?" he grimaced. "No, I have to solve issues involving the mafia and I don't want you having to do anything with it." He had a point but I really wanted to stay with him so I pouted some more. He didn't give in for once and I decided I would work out something after. "Okay, I give up, just give me a kiss will you?" he smiled and gave me feathery kisses because one was definitely not enough.

-Late in the evening at Eren's old house-

I stood in front of my old house and it felt nostalgic. I missed dearly with Mikasa and Armin in it but I didn't want to be keep away from the home I had now. "I have to get going now, get in and I'll leave." I frowned and got my key out. None of them should be in and they didn't know about that Levi wanted them to _babysit_ me. I unlocked the door and kissed him goodbye. "I love you Levi." He smiled and said the same back. He shut the door closed and I looked out the window to watch him drive away from the house.

It was seven in the evening and it was getting pretty dark. With the money Levi left with me, I called a taxi and waited impatiently for it to come. I don't care if he gets mad at me later. I'll just make it up to him. The taxi honked downstairs and I took my luggage with me. This few days or maybe weeks may be fruitful or a catastrophe.

Author's Note-

I'm sorry this is short again, I'm just busy with my final exams and I haven't been able to get on and write as much. Please be patient with me because I will get a chapter up (I don't know when maybe soon but most likely next Saturday). Thank you for reading and please review, it totally makes my day and makes me happy that I started this fanfic. Thank you to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! Please review and I'll meet you all next chapter, have a great day or night!


	15. Chapter 15- Maybe not everyone is bad?

Chapter 15- Maybe not everyone is bad?

 _ **Warning-**_ attempted rape and murder. No rape actually happens or any clothes coming off or undone but there is an attempt. I'm sorry that it went in this direction but it kind of wrote itself…

Levi POV

I rushed into Erwin's office and as I walk in he held a look of disdain and everything in the room was a catastrophe. Papers were everywhere, he's coffee mug laid empty on the ground, and he's eyebrows were knit. Hanji and Isabelle were present in the office as well and Hanji attempted to help Erwin from getting his blood pressure up (Although it seem to already have) and Isabelle typed away furiously at her laptop. "What is going on here?" I breathed out.

The whole room fell silent for a moment then once again picked up noise. Hanji moved from where she was and walked towards me. "Erwin is in a lot of stress right now. I'm sure Moblit informed you in on the situation but let me give you the details." She led me over to the unoccupied chairs and then began speaking. "Just a few days ago we were hacked by an unknown source. The technicians must've been high trained and used to do doing things like it because not only were they able to find the connection of the mafia and the hotel but they were also able to find out about Erwin being the head of both."

She took a deep breath. "You know how troublesome it can get if word got out and news about it spread. Not only will the hotel and mafia fall into shambles but Erwin and possibly you will get arrested. The files that we kept about the mafia, yours and Erwin's phone have been taped as well as the emails. They have enough evidence to bring us down Levi." I slammed my hand on table. _How the fuck could this have happened? And who the fuck could be behind it ?_ No one in particular should have any interest in us and would dare to dig about us. They had guts, I'll give them that but no one will bring me, us, down.

"Isabelle what are you doing now?" her eyes left her computer to acknowledge me and then flicked back on to her laptop. "I'm securing all the data they have broken into and double checking on the security for the other information they may hack into. Also I'm trying to trace them down but it seems that they were professionals because they left almost no trace of them hacking besides the fact that we know someone gained information on us." I nodded my head and began to think of ways to solve the situation.

Eren POV

It was already late into the night when I came back home. I finished unpacking and decided to go and make dinner. I looked through the fridge and found nothing that I could easily make without burning. Levi always cooked for us and because I'm in not a cook, microwavable found is the only thing I'm good at. I searched up easy things to cook and found a recipe I could try. I settled on making chicken katsu because apparently it was easy to make and tasted good.

I looked through the freezer to see if we had chicken breast. I found no chicken breast so I decided that I would go to the grocery store. The nearest one that was opened till late was thirty minutes away so I opted not to walk and waited for the bus.

Once I walked into the grocery store the warmth embraced me and I felt better after being in the cold for so long. I picked the chicken breast and other things I would need. I know that Levi already bought me a lot of snacks but there were other things I wanted to try so I ended filling half the cart with junk food. After paying for everything I was happy that the cost only came close to a hundred and not over it.

I don't work out so carrying a ton of bags that are filled to the brim with food wasn't so great but I made it to the bus stop. I placed the bags next to me as I made a move to grab my bus fare. "Hey sugar, what are you doing up so late? Isn't it about your bed time? I could take you to my house and we could find your parents in the morning." The man who spoke to me looked… shady. He looked like he hadn't shaved or showered in days and his aura was filled with uncertainty and malice.

 **(Warning-attempted rape and murder starts here)**

I made a grab for the pocket knife that Levi gave me before leaving. He said to always keep it on me and never have I thought that it would come in handy. "Fuck off!" I shouted. The man only came closer and laughed. "That isn't anyway to address your elders. Looks like someone need to be taught a lesson." He lunged toward me but before I could back away or make a swing with the knife he tackled me to the ground and straddled me. He laughed and pinned my arms over my head. The knife in my hand was thrown away and was too far to reach.

Slowly the man grabbed my shirt. "Get… off me you asshole!" I made an attempt to kick him in the gut but he was heavy. I was already in tears and thought my life wound end. _I'm sorry Levi, I should have listened to you. Now I won't be able to see you anymore and Mikasa would blame you for it. I'm sorry…._ I clenched my eyes shut as tears began to fall. I should have known better than to go out this late in the night but no, I was stupid and foolish. Before he could slip a hand under my shirt a car screeched next to us and my eyes shot open.

 **(Scene ends here)**

The car lights were blinding so I had to shield my eyes close to stop from getting anymore blind. The weight of the man was pushed off me and in the far distant I heard punching and kicking as well as the man pleading for it to all stop. "I- I'm s-sorry it was a mistake! P-Please! Stop! I-" The sounds of the hits and the man went silent. The only noise was my muffled tears and raged breathing. Slowly I was pulled from the ground and I was able to get a look at my saviors face. I was shocked, "M-marco?!"

I was conflicted between being grateful and wanting him to put me down, because he carried me, and running away. "What the hell are you doing here? I mean thank you for saving me but how did you find me?" Before I could take in my surroundings I was shoved into his car. "Shut up." He seemed angered but he retreated back to the bus stop to put my groceries in the trunk of the car.

I contemplated running but as of know he, somehow, felt the safest to be around at the moment. He retreated back in the car and this time I paid close attention to him. He looked pissed off and was shaking a bit. "The fuck Eren? Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out here this late at night? What would you have done if I wasn't here?" He scolded me and I felt guilty. He remained quiet after a moment but spoke up. "Address?' I apprehensively gave him Levi's address and after that the whole ride was silent.

I was too afraid to talk to him or make any conversation. I decided to study the interior of the car and I remember Jean hanging out with me and telling me that he borrowed Marco's car (the one we used at that time), except this car didn't look anything like the one he drove when we hung out. It was more luxurious and expensive looking.

Putting that aside, I always pictured him as a big bad wolf but now, I don't know what I pictured him as, a frenemy or an actual friend? He pulled into the driveway and he made no attempt to talk or look at me. The air around us was dense and awkward. "Look I'm sorry for getting mad at you, I was just worried." I cautiously turned my head towards him and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry too for putting you in my mess and I-" he cut me off and faced me. "Don't apologize for it. I'm glad that I saved you when I did. It's dangerous at night and who knows what could have happened to you if I didn't show up. I would gravely miss your beautiful smile and those ocean deep eyes." I felt myself blushed from the compliment and so I looked away. He got out of the car and walked over to my side to open the car door. It reminded me of Levi and made me miss him even more.

He helped me out even though it wasn't needed and grabbed all of my groceries out of his car. "Thanks for coming to save me and taking me home. I didn't mean to worry you." I opened the door and let him follow me in since he carried my grocery bags. He settled it at the kitchen counter and I followed him out the door. "Thanks for carrying my grocery bags too. Good nigh-" he grabbed my arm as I turned away and he kissed me on the lips. I would have slapped him then and there because my body was only reserved for Levi but I decided to let it slip because he saved me from being separated from Levi.

I watched in shock as he ran to his car. He smiled and wave goodbye as he got into his car and left. I walked back in the house and quickly put away all the refrigerated stuff. I decided not to cook dinner because I was tried from all the events. I cleaned myself really well because that man touched me. I also trashed the clothes that I wore because the man touched it. I would have burned it instead but I was too tired to do so. I jump into bed and hug the pillow that smelled like Levi. _Levi I miss you so much already…_

Marco POV

It was a miracle that I was there. I haven't thought about keeping an eye on him or assigning someone to follow and guard him, yet. It was pure coincidence that I happened to be there and saved him from being _touched_ _by a scumbag._

The kiss that I gave him was so unrealistic. His lips were soft and he smelled so clean and innocent. I needed to have more of him and have him to myself. _Soon he will all be mine._ I chuckled darkly at the thought. I would make him my wife and give him lavish gifts and everything he could ever want. It would be a wonderful life for me and him.

My first part of the plan of getting Levi away from him worked. It was only in the matter of time of putting my next plan into work. I dialed one of my most trusted men from the gang and put him to work on my second plan. Levi would have a hard time solving this one. I laughed to myself as droplets of rain fell on the windshield of the car.

Levi POV

 _Eren stood before me and he smiled brightly. We stood amidst a field of flowers. It seemed to be in the afternoon and despite it supposedly being winter, flowers sprouted from the ground and no snowflakes fell. It was as if winter passed and spring was here. I still felt a little cold and I knew winter was still passing through. Although my love for the brat was like spring, my hands felt cold and my nose is becoming red from the winter breeze but deep in my heart it is warm like spring, like the love we share for each other. "Levi I made this flower crown for you! Now we can match and pretend to be married." He laughed and it tickled my insides._

 _I let my smile show as he danced around the meadow. "It doesn't have to be pretend, we can get married as soon as tomorrow, no, even now. We can get married now, we don't need an extravagant party and court to wed us, unless you would like that." He smiled even more and came close to me. I took his hand in mines as I gently kissed his lips with lidded eyes._

 _I felt his lips move away from mines and I opened my eyes. What I saw was a terrible creature pulling him away. "LEVI!" he screamed and I ran for him. But the creature, my adversary was large and tall. There was no way I could have saved him. "LET HIM GO!" I yelled and screamed at it. Instead it laughed and placed Eren into its mouth. He's body was bit apart and hanged from the monsters mouth as it chewed him. No… this can't be… It can't be the truth! I cried freely as it finished Eren off and started to walk away. "NO, KILL ME TOO DAMMIT!" Just kill me…_

 _Levi…_

 _Levi….._

 _LEVI!_

Someone smacked me from the back but I paid no mind to it. Instead I let tears fall freely from my eyes as the dream, no, _nightmare,_ was still vivid in my mind. "What's wrong Levi?" Hanji asked worriedly. "You were smiling in your sleep as you called Eren's name, then all of a sudden you were thrashing around and crying." Instead of answering her I closed my eyes as leaned back in the chair I was in and cried as I took a deep breath. She pulled me into a hug and cooed to me. In a different situation I would have hit her but I needed the comfort.

After my tears dried Hanji didn't ask any more questions and left me alone. I looked around Erwin's office and realized that he and Isabelle weren't here anymore. They must've retired for the night. I took this chance to call Eren even though it was early in the morning.

The phone rang for a bit before it was picked up. "Hello?" a sleepy voice answered. My brat, my Eren, his voice was like honey to me. "Hey brat, are you doing well?" _Without me? Because I'm not without you._ I heard shuffling and then he spoke again. "No, I miss you so much that it hurts to sleep alone without you!" I let a smile appear on my face as I coughed. "Don't worry I'll be finish soon. I was just worried about you and I miss you too, I love you Eren, you know that right?" My voiced cracked a bit but hopefully it went unnoticed. "I love you too Levi! And of course! I know it because you definitely can't get away from me!" He joked, but he was right, I was wrapped around his fingers and it would be impossible to get me untangled from him now. "Tch. You over confident brat." He laughed and it made my worries go away. "Levi, are you okay? Do you want me to see you? I can go now if you want me to!" He is such an idiot but he's my idiot. "No, I'm fine. Besides it's early in the morning, you need your rest, I'll see you soon. Be safe brat." He huffed. "I will, so be safe too, the beds cold without you, you know. I'll be waiting _impatiently_ for you, I love you Levi." I smiled. "I love you too, Eren, my one and only bright eyed lover." I ended the call and shut off my laptop. I still had time to sleep.

I locked the door to Erwin's office and made my way to one of the VIP guest rooms.

I feel asleep that morning with a smile on face and a certain bright eyed beauty on my mind.

Author's Note-

Thank you so much for reading and for not scolding me for the recent short chapters! I couldn't wait to post this so here's a little something- something from me, an early chapter! This chapter is pretty long and is filled with many events to get the story going. Thank you yume76 for wishing me on my exams! I think I did pretty well! Also Thank you so much to all of you have consistently reviewed or reviewed more than once. I'm so thankful to all of you who have kept up with my story. It's amazing how many of you are reading it, it's something I've never imagined and I'm grateful to all of you! Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16-I Should Have Listened to Lev

Chapter 16-I Should Have Listened to Levi

Eren POV

It was just another day at college, boring classes, tons of lectures, assignments and people I would rather not see or be involved with. That incident with Marco was just a few days ago and I haven't told Levi so he wouldn't be worried. Marco still sat next to me at college and never once brought it up, thankfully.

"Hey Jaeger! Let's hang out tonight!" It was horse face, ugh. He gave me a look and took a glance at Marco. I've known for a while now that Jean liked him. He denied being gay but when he talked and spoke about him, he spoke with a little too much admiration. "Fine, where to? And hey maybe we should invite another friend of ours so it wouldn't be boring." I suggested it so he would have an excuse to invite Marco, if that's what he hinted to me. He gave me a thankful look and look at Marco. "Yeah, say, Marco you wanna come with us?" he glanced from his papers and looked at Jean then at me. He smiled, "Okay."

While Marco looked away I saw Jean throw a fist in the air for victory. I laughed at his gesture and Marco looked confused but smiled. "Did I say do something weird?" he questioned. "No, it's nothing." I shook my head and Jean wiped off the invisible sweat on his forehead.

After class I saw Mikasa get up from her seat, since I sat at the very back and top of the class, she looked up at me but quickly averted her eyes. I waved 'Hi' in case she saw it through her peripheral vision. Armin walked up to her as he waved at me. I waved back and he gave me an apologetic smile. Mikasa must still be mad but I couldn't blame her.

I was pulled away from thoughts as a hand was placed on my arm. "You okay?" Marco asked. I must've made a face earlier. I smiled, "Yeah just a little tired." He gave me a worried look. "Should we cancel our plans?" I contemplated about it. "Would you still go with Jean?" I asked in a whisper voice so Jean wouldn't hear. He put a finger to his chin as he pondered about it. "I would but I'd be too worried about you to go." I faced palm mentally. Why did he have to make it so hard? Was he oblivious to Jean? "What if I told you I was fine?" he shook his head. "Still." I shrugged and picked up my bag. "Although I'm a bit tired, I think some fresh air wouldn't hurt. Horse face! You still didn't tell me where were going!" I yelled at Jean. He gave me a disapproving look but nonetheless answered.

"Just follow me." I shrugged and followed him out into the parking lot. "I call shotgun!" I called out and Jean shook his head. "Marco are you taking your car or riding with us?" He smiled and shook his head dejectedly, which I questioned internally. "It's cool, I can't leave my car here anyway." He dryly laughed and we gave a shrug. "Okay, I'll drive in front so just follow my car!" Jean yelled across the parking lot as Marco got into his car. This time it was a different one, it wasn't as luxurious as the one he drove last time. He must've been afraid someone here would steal it. I would be worried too because there were a few sketchy people here at school.

Marco

I felt a little sad that he would ride with Jean rather than with me but that's fine because I managed to get a way to spend more time with him. I can't believe that the boy Jean would always fight with would be Eren. He didn't seem like the type but I wouldn't care if he was bad boy. A little feisty but nothing I can't handle.

Eren POV

I was a little confused with the car ownership thing and it bugged me. I thought Marco owned this car that Jean is driving at the moment. Although it didn't make sense for Marco to be able to own three cars and one of them being super luxurious. Then again the first time I met him was at the hotel and that itself cost a lot of money too. Just what was his occupation?

"Hey, why does Marco own three cars?" Jean gave me a bewildered look. "What do you mean?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "He owns a luxurious car, the one he is currently diving, and this one." I pointed out. He playfully hit me to the side. "Idiot, this car is mines. Have you lost your mind or hit it somewhere pretty bad? Besides how do you know he drives a luxury car?" I must've gotten confused because of what happen last time. Now I think about it I vaguely remembered him saying Marco kept his car cleaned for him, not that he owned it. I groaned internally, I probably look stupid right now. I looked away as I mentally face palmed. "Huh?" I remembered him asking another question but I kind of cut him off as soon as I managed to piece shit together.

"I said, how do you he drives a luxury car? Damn Jaeger, are you getting Alzheimer already?" I hit his shoulder. "No I am not, besides I just happened to see him driving one while I went to the super market." Whew close call. He nodded his head. "His job pays him a lot and apparently his parents are loaded. He didn't want to go around driving a luxury car because he always wanted to feel normal. That's why he's driving that average car, he only drives the expensive one when he parents nag him to." Well that made sense, but something about what Jean told me just didn't feel right. "Just don't tell him I told you, he's been through a lot." I looked at him and then at the road in front of us. "Sure."

The car ride became quiet and it was a little awkward so I decided to talk about something else. "Jean, be honest now, you really like him don't you?" I questioned as I look out the window. He gave a sigh. "Yeah, but could you not make it obvious? I want to tell him myself." He pleaded but I already knew that he would man up and do it himself. I nodded and gave him a small smile when he glanced at me. He smiled back and I look out of my side window as I watched the passing lights as the sky darkened. We had afternoon classes so from our college to wherever the heck we were going to was a lot further than I thought and it took up time.

When we finally made it to our destination it was dark out and the streets lit up with Christmas lights. "You decided to take us to a café?" I gawked at Jean. "Not just any café, they have live performances and on this particular day they let audiences go up and take a swing at it." I nodded as Marco pulled up beside us. I smirked at Jean and wiggled my eyebrows. If I'm guessing right, he might confess to him tonight or woe him.

He hit me as if we were both reading each other's mind. We walked into the café and surprisingly it was riddled with musicians and other people who seemed to be here just to enjoy the talents. I picked a table that was somewhat close to the stage but was also off to the side and near the counter to purchase food. Hey, I was starving and I wanted to eat!

I left my bag in Jean's car because it was bulky as shit and I would rather leave it there than bring it along. "I'm hungry so I'll go buy food now." I got up from my seat but before I could actually by my food Marco stopped me. "Wait, I'll treat you and Jean, so don't worry about it." Before I could say it was fine and that I had my own money, Jean beat me to it. "Nah, I'm the one who asked you guys to hang today so it's my treat." He smiled. Marco was about to say something against it but I stopped him. "Thanks Jean and thanks Marco for suggesting to pay but I'm sure Jean would be glad to." Now Jean can show off his manliness, haha, or horseliness, get it? (Sigh) why am I joking to myself?

He gave a smile and thanked Jean. We gave him our orders and I attempted to go with him but he told me to stay with Marco so he wouldn't be alone. It was a little awkward and I had no idea how to bring up a conversation with him. Luckily I didn't have to. "So, have you been here before?" he asked as he looked at me. I looked passed him because I was a little uncomfortable making eye contact. Hah, and I work at the front desk at one of the most popular hotels with tons of people coming in everyday, anyone would have gotten better with eye contact but definitely not me.

"Nope, it's my first time, you?" he smiled. "My first time too." Before anymore awkwardness could occur, Jean walked in. "Thanks Jean." I said again, only to sort of brush off the conversation with Marco. He placed our food in front of us, Marco's first of course and then mines. Jean finally sat down and I was thankful that he sat in between us.

Another performer came up and I watch with interest as I ate my sandwich. A very petite girl came on stage along with another girl. The petite girl had golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes that resembled the color of the sky. Her skin was pale but it glowed with health, I would say she was cute but you know I'm gay. The girl that accompanied her was taller and tanner. She had freckles and dark brown hair. They introduced themselves as Historia and Ymir and that they would sing and play the guitar.

Historia was the singer and Ymir was the musician. They both decided to perform a song called La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf. I knew this song because on one of my dinner dates with Levi (Before I actually admitted to myself that I was gay and in love with him). I remember it clearly as if it was just yesterday. They sang gracefully as I mused about that time with Levi.

 _He sat across from me and I watched as he ate his dinner. He smiled and finished the bite he took. "Like what you see?" he asked. I blushed at him. I absolutely disliked this guy's guts! "N-no I don't!" he laughed and ruffled my hair. I pouted. The rest of dinner was quiet and peaceful. The waiter came back and Levi whispered something into his ear. The waiter smiled and carried the empty dishes back. I waited for Levi to get up but he just sat and sipped his wine._

 _The waiter came back shortly and in his hands he carried a plate of small cakes. He placed it in front of me and said "Monsieur." He left as soon as he came. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion. "Those are for you." I looked up at Levi. "Don't you have a sweet tooth?" I blushed and he smirked. "Eat them. I don't want to go home yet." He got a refill of his wine and I quietly thanked him as I ate it. It was delicious!_

 _As I ate the cakes or petit four as Levi called it, a gentle serenading song played through the restaurant. It was sung in French so I had no idea what it meant but it sounded so soothing and I knew it must've been about love. As the song played through I gazed at Levi as he looked out into the world around us. He is beautiful, although I would have never said that out loud. The way his eyebrows rest as he gazes calmly at the scenery outside. His soft lips kiss the wine glass as he sips the dark wine. I study his soft small nose and dark but warm eyes._

 _He stood up from his seat as he placed his glass down. "Dance with me." He said as he nodded to the direction of the balcony. I gave in and let him lead me out. We danced in the moonlight to the song with my hand in his as he placed his other hand on my lower back. We swayed back and forth as the song came to an end. As it did he kissed my lips and I knew at that moment that I feel into the dark abyss of Levi._

The song that the girls sang came to an end and when it did the taller one gave a kiss to the smaller one. Everyone clapped louder as they did while I sat in shock because boy did she have the guts to do it in front of everyone. The smaller one blushed and they walked off stage and many men congratulate them or commented positive things about their performance.

I smiled at them and look down as my heart clench a little. I miss Levi and the loving touches he gave me. I was pulled away from my thoughts and saw an arm was at my shoulder, it was Marco. "Are you okay? You're tearing up." _Huh_ I thought dumb founded as I touched my eyes and felt the wet tears. I wiped them away quickly and nodded. "I'm fine it was just so beautiful!" I commented. He nodded and Jean leaned back in his seat. Jean talked back and forth with Marco and they engaged in conversation very well. I spoke in every once in a while though, just so it wasn't weird that I was quiet. I was happy they were getting along because although I say I dislike Jean, truthfully I cared for him because he was like a childhood friend to me.

We didn't go on stage and try to sing because we were a little to chicken to do so. Instead we enjoyed every performance tonight and just talked. As the night was coming to an end, Marco offered to take me home. "Oh no, it's fine. Jean can take me, right Jean?" he gazed star struck at Marco and I had to elbow him. "Wha- yeah I can." Marco frowned and I saw it. "Are you sure?" he asked with plead in his voice. I don't know why he wanted to drop me off badly, maybe he wanted to tell me he liked Jean back? Maybe he needed help getting them together? I contemplated for a bit and thought it would be the perfect time to get them together. "You sure you want to?" I asked with another question. "Yeah! No problem." He beamed.

We said our good byes to Jean and I somehow got him and Marco to hug. Haha, I should be a matchmaker. I watched as Jean left and I got into the car. Marco started the car and engine roared. "It was fun, wasn't it?" I nodded, a little sleepy. "Yeah it was." I yawned and leaned towards the window. "Jean's a nice guy you know?" I praised my 'friend.' Marco hummed in reply and kept his eyes on the road. "What about me?" I hadn't expected him to ask that so I was taken aback. "You're nice too." I said with a neutral voice so he wouldn't think I like him or anything. He smiled.

Marco POV

I wanted to have more time with him so I needed to find an excuse to. "Hey, is it alright if we stop at a place so I could use the bathroom?" I asked. Eren nodded, "Sure." He complied. I stopped at a fast food junk a little further away. I turned off the engine and helped Eren out the car. I locked the car and walked side by side with him as we entered the chain. "I'll be quick." I promised him.

He nodded again, a little out of it. I watched as he sat down at one of the tables and I rushed into the bathroom. I waited for three minutes and then washed my hands. I walked up to him and saw that he had his eyes close while his head rest in his palm. _He's so adorable!_ I pinched his check. "Ow~" He winced. "Sorry." I laughed. "How about I treat you to some ice cream?" His eyes widened and he smiled. "Okay!" I chuckled. I knew from the files that I had someone hack for me that he likes sweets. Good, now I had more time with him. I ordered our ice cream quickly and his face lit up as I came by.

I held out the ice cream to him and he took it as he ate it happily. He resembled a kid so much. "So do you and Jean hang out often now a days?" He asked. "Yeah, as friends though." I quickly answered towards the end so he wouldn't think I was interested in him. "Oh." He said a little sad. I didn't understand why he would be sad about it. "He's really friendly and capable you know." He commented about him. I don't know why he keeps bringing up Jean but I nodded.

He finished his ice cream before I do and ask if he wants another. "Nah, one is enough, Levi would kill me if I got diabetes while he's gone." I felt my blood pressure rise at him talking about Levi. I thought that because he wasn't around he wouldn't bring him up. I roll my hand into a fists but take a deep breathe. He didn't seem to take notice as he was falling asleep on the chair.

I threw the ice cream in my hand into one of the nearby trash cans and picked him up. "W-what are you doing? Put me down! I can walk by myself!" He argued but I didn't put him down and instead put him in the car. I could take him home or take him to my home, although he would probably thrash around the car and refuse to come in. But I didn't care I wanted him and I thought I could wait but I've waited long enough and I can't wait anymore.

Instead of telling him were I was driving to, I'll let him figure it out himself.

Levi POV

This could top all of times I've ever ran into trouble. Everything was in chaos, all but the hotel. Isabel secured all the information about the hotel and mafia with tight security and all we _should have_ left to do was find the culprits. But fuckin no, this piece of shit had to also probably be behind this fuckin mess too. Kids with red masks are running around beating the shit out of our weakest men. Now they're fucking moving on to the next weakest and from what I hear they're trying to bring us down by reducing our men.

When I find this fucker I'll be the _first_ to beat the shit out of him and give the _last_ blow to kill him.

Eren POV

I was mad at Marco for picking me up again in a bridal style way, like I said I was reserved for Levi. Through all my fuss I hadn't notice that we stopped at huge house. It was bigger than Levi's but I liked the size of Levi's house, it was perfect for the both of us. "What are doing here? Did you forget my address?" He shook his head. "No." I wanted to ask some more but he grabbed my arms and held them in a tight grip. "What the fuck!" I shouted at him. "Let me go!" I tried to twist and pull away but he was strong. He reached back and pulled out rope. "Marco, please just don't do this." I cried as he began to tie it around my hands. "I know you're a good guy so please, Please! Don't do this!" I plead, no begged.

"I'm sorry Eren. It just had to be this way." He kissed my forehead and hated it. I hated the way he touched me and I should have known better than to have gone with him. There was no way Levi would find me now! He thought I was at my old house with Mikasa and Armin like I should have been. Oh if only I listened to him and stopped being a brat I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Marco please! I-I'll do whatever you want just let me go!" I shouted as he dragged me into the house. He shook his head. "I can't let you go because I want you here. I love you Eren." He kissed my lips and I felt like throwing up. "If you did! You wouldn't force me like this or hurt me!" He looked hurt but a look of anger flashed through his face. "No! Eren, I can't have you go back to that monster! He would put you in danger!" I felt my face go red with anger. "You don't't understand! He's not bad! You're the monster for doing this!" I yelled and tried to pull away with all my might but nothing worked. Instead I felt my body go limp as the last thing I heard was 'I'm sorry Eren.'

Authors Note-

Okay I think this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote! Thank you for reading and please review! Also I just couldn't wait to upload it on Wednesday so here is another early chapter!

Special thank you and shout out: Backstrokeforereridays, Attackonbatman, Anime. Panda Girl (I'm sorry .Girl on my original draft I had your username correct on the original but now I fixed it! Also I'm sorry that the other two dots are missing, it just keeps making the other half of your name disappear. 12/21/15), BlackNecko, Tee, Hijikata100, Yume76, Miko Vampire, Ern Estine 13624, Guest, Tay, DarkMysteries, Silent Searcher, Earl Greyhound, Lawlicat69, Maillorderwaifu, Tylaker, Anon, my wonderful readers who have favorite, follow, and read this story because it means a lot to me and since I'm on break I wanted to do a small shout out just to thank everyone!

Till next chapter! Have a great day or night!


	17. Chapter 17-What the Hell is Going On?

Chapter 17-What the Hell is Going On?

Eren POV

There was a sharp throbbing to my head and I jolted awake because of it. I sat up as I studied my surroundings. They were different and didn't look like anything familiar. I also felt that something was missing and something wasn't right. I couldn't quite place what it was though. Then all of a sudden the pain became unbearable and I screamed as I fell off what seem to be a bed.

A man with freckles came running in as he yelled out my name. "Eren!" I couldn't understand what was happening, all I knew at the moment was that I was in a lot of pain. I felt cold sweat start to from and I attempted to reach for my head. On my forehead I felt some type of cloth and something sticky. When I brought my hand to my face I saw that whatever that sticky substance was is blood. I felt panic rise in me because I felt unsafe. I think that was what I felt earlier.

At that moment I felt so weak and the pain never left nor decreased. Instead I passed out as whoever the man was, kept calling out to me and shaking me.

Marco POV

It was morning by the time I left Eren alone in the room. I had no idea what came over me, I wanted him to come with me but never have I actually thought I would resort to violence. Then I heard screaming and a loud thud. I quickly ran into the room and saw him lying helplessly as he looked like he was in a lot of pain. He didn't give me a look of fear, instead he looked confused. I shook him and tried to keep him from passing out but nothing work. I immediately called a doctor to the house to take a look at him.

I saw that the blood from the wound had reopened and was bleeding even more than it had a while ago. I carried him back on the bed as I bandaged the wound again. Half an hour later I received a text from the doctor. I quickly invited him in as he checked Eren. This doctor was the one that Kenny always had me call when he got hurt.

The doctor examined his body and as he made his way towards the head his face scrunched up. He peaked at his eyes then his tongue. Slowly he took off the bandaged from his forehead and checked the wound. He then proceeded to open his bag and he took out saline solution, needle, thread, and bandages for the head injury. The doctor put on gloves as he cleaned off and began to close the wound on Eren's head. When he was finished he wrapped Eren's head with new cleaned bandages then started to clean up the mess as he told me what he diagnosed.

"There was a slight infection to the injury on his head so I cleaned it up and bandaged it again to prevent scaring and the infection to grow. Other than that he might have a slight fever, regular over the counter medicine is fine. But before I give my last diagnose, I have to ask a question." I nodded to him. "Did he wake up earlier and if he did, did he seem confused?" he asked. I didn't know where he was going but I answered anyways. "He had the head injury a while ago then passed out. When he woke up he was in a lot of pain and he looked at me as if he was confused." The doctor nodded his head. "He may have amnesia so it would be best to refrain from keeping him alone and to explain things to him in a simple and slow way." I couldn't believe what I heard but as the doctor continued to explain how he came to his conclusions I began to think that I could use it to my advantage. "I'll wire the money to the same account." The doctor nodded and left. I smiled at Eren, finally, things seem to be going in my direction.

Levi POV  
A kick to the head, a roundhouse to the left of me, a punch to the front, these fuckers were big in men but small in strength to me. How the fuck they manage to take out our men is what upsets me. I need to speak to fuckin Erwin about training these shits or being a little bit pickier on who joins.

The last of the men were finished off as one of our best killed him. I was sent off into the field because the fuckin shit heads we sent aren't strong enough and although they finish the job they came back looking half dead. That's why I allowed for another man to join the mafia at the last second. He was recommended by Isabelle.

He stood right beside me as he waited for orders. He didn't say much but he is a great fighter and I haven't had any trouble with him. "Come Farlan, We need to get back to the office." I kept him as my right hand man. For these missions we had to attack at night so we didn't attract any attention. As of now our only way of fighting back is to cut down their numbers.

Marco POV

Eren woke up a complete stuttering mess but it was cute. "I-I d-don't k-know you." he looked afraid as he talk but I decided now would be the right time to fill his little head of me. I looked away sadly. "I know you may not remember me well because you got hurt when you fell down the stairs and hit your head against the table." I looked towards him. "You have amnesia, Eren, but I'll be patient with you because were lovers. Do you remember that?" I asked and he gave me a bewildered look. "W-what?! I'm n-not gay!" he yelled and then began to move away from me. "This c-can't be true, where is Mikasa and Armin?" He looked so hurt and I felt myself wanting to comfort him. I tried to reach out to him but he whimpered. "How much do you remember?" I asked with a gentle tone.

He hugged himself and looked at his feet. "I remember looking for a new job and then-" he began to scream in pain as he held his head. During this moment I saw the opportunity to comfort him. It seems that he really did not recognize me but I don't know for sure if he remembered Levi. After the pain dulled from him, because he wasn't holding his head anymore, I asked another question. "Does the name Levi ring a bell?" I asked with distaste because I hated him for making me hurt Eren. He shook his head slowly. "No, I-I don't." He looked at the clock and panic flashed across his face. "I-I need to go M-mikasa and Armin are probably looking for me!" he got up from the bed and tried to leave the room. I slammed the door shut and he looked at me a little frightened. "I'm sorry to say this Eren, but they left you." he gave me a shock look. "I don't want to reopen wounds but they left you and we still haven't found them." He fell to the ground and cried. "P-please just leave m-me alone." I didn't want to leave him in a sobbing mess but I think he needed to breathe.

I carried him to the bed and pulled up the covers. Then I left the room to make something for him to eat when he felt better.

Eren POV

Nothing made sense. Mikasa would never leave no matter what I've done. Armin too, he's always on my side when Mikasa gets a little too much. It didn't make sense that they would leave me, especially without a note or something. Another thing that didn't make sense was him. He told me we are lovers but I don't remember loving him or being gay in the first place. The way he touches me also makes me shiver in fear and I don't know why but he just doesn't feel right. Then that name Levi, I know that it's the same name as the jeans but something about it makes my heart ache. I yearn to know more but I'm afraid and as of now I had nowhere to go or rely on besides the strange man who I met last night.

Authors Note-

Thanks for reading and please review! Also I'm sorry to Anime Panda Girl because there was a typo to your username on the previous chapter and I didn't notice it until my cousin read it. Also I'm sorry that there isn't any dots to your username it made the other half of you username disappear (so sorry about it) hopefully you aren't too mad? But I am thankful to you and everyone who has read, follow, favorite, and/or review!

Merry Christmas! And have a good day or night! Until next time!


	18. Chapter 18- Falling Back into the Right

Chapter 18- Falling Back into the Right Arms

A/N- The raven haired man gets back what was originally his~

Eren POV

Nothing felt right. It's been a couple of days since I woke up with 'amnesia.' I tried to trust Marco and let things work but nothing felt right or familiar. I didn't want to say anything about it because I didn't want to get kicked out. I tried to call Mikasa and Armin but no matter what phone I used in the house when he left, it never worked, it would just lead to an answering machine that would always say the same damn words of 'cannot connect with caller' or something like that. I was getting fed up but I had nowhere else to go.

I even tried to ask a little more about this Levi person but he got mad and broke a cup. From what I experienced I knew not to bring up the name Levi and that asking more about Mikasa and Armin would do me no good. I even wondered if I was in an abusive relationship. Although I couldn't say for sure because if I just kept quiet about them, all he did was kiss me and hug me. He would also ask me if I wanted anything, no matter the cost or if it was across the ocean.

Another weird thing was that he never lets me see anyone, talk to anyone, or even let me out of the house. I thought it would be better for me to have fresh air but I guess not. I even asked him if I was still going to school and he said it was too dangerous since I was unwell. But after I kept pestering him to at least let me go out for a bit, he took me out on a date. We went out for dinner and he was so loving and caring to me the whole night, except that if I wasn't paying close attention I wouldn't have notice how uneasy he felt when he saw men of a certain description. I notice that any man that was short with short black hair made him uncomfortable. I held his hand to draw his attention away from that but it only worked so much.

Any girl or man would have been happy to have a guy like Marco. He owned a big house, is rich, good looking, loving, caring, understanding, and patient. Anyone else but me, like I said, nothing felt right. I didn't feel like I loved him or was head over heels for him.

Tonight he came home a little late but still managed to bring something home for me. It was chocolate filled with some type of alcohol. It didn't look cheap either but regardless of what I say when I tell him I don't need lavish gifts, he still brings home something. We had dinner, keep in mind he cooked because I can't cook, and then we sat at the living room to watch a movie. He let me pick and I picked out some type of funny movie out of random.

Instead of popcorn he had me eat my chocolates while he sipped on soda. The movie was ok, I laughed here and there but only because I started to get a little tipsy from the chocolates.

When the ending credits came up he began to kiss me. It was slobbery and I wanted him to stop because I wasn't in the mood but in my state I was too weak to fight. He then began to put his hands under my shirt and I should have felt excited but I felt none of that. In fact I wanted to vomit and I felt uncomfortable. He kissed my neck and instead of some type of moan or sexual noise, I let out a squeak. He seemed too much in a haze to realize it though. Then he began to unbuttoned my pants and I freaked out. "M-Marco."

I called out hesitantly, if he was as caring and patient as he has been, he shouldn't be mad if I deny him any tonight. He stopped for a moment and looked at me. "What is it love?" he always called me love and it never made me happy. "I- I can't do it." He kissed my check. "That's ok, I'll lead and you follow." He began to move again and this time successfully getting me in just my underwear. I was in tears now, "Marco, I'm sorry I don't want to do this." I cried and he stopped.

The air was filled with sexual tension and I felt bad. Instead of telling me it was alright or comforting me he left while muttering, "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." With that he walked upstairs and slammed the door.

That night I walked into our supposed shared room and cried myself to sleep.

" _Eren." The voice called out. It was warm and loving, it was familiar. I opened my eyes and saw a man with grey stormy eyes. I straddled him and gazed into his eyes. On instinct I kissed his neck and made playful noises that aroused him._

 _He flips us over and this time we were lying down and he was on top of me. He breathed out my name causing me to shiver in delight. We were fully unclothed and he began to make love to me. I called out his name and in the most lustful way. "Levi…" he smiled into the crook of my neck and enjoyed it._

 _All of a sudden everything seems to fade away, even him. I panicked because the love of my… wait, love of my… I thought that Marco was my… No he never was. He used me and put me in this mess, a voiced echoed from a far._

I jolted awake and looked around. I remember now. I remember everything and what happened! I can't believe Marco would do such a thing! I had to leave, now. I clothed myself with something warmed and made my way down the steps as quietly as I called. As I began to open the door an eerily voice called out. "Going somewhere?" I cringed and tried to make a run for it.

Levi POV

I thought that Mikasa would have been the one to keep Eren from contacting me but he hasn't answered any texts or calls from me. He hasn't even called me once. The situation has been improving and since things started to slow down, I thought I would visit him at his college. I brought chocolates and macaroons because he has a sweet tooth and I hoped it would make him happy and forgive me for being away for too long.

Students began to file out one by one then in groups. As the last few came out I didn't see Eren at all and began to get worried. I saw one of his friends, Jean, if I remembered correctly because he had a horse face. I pulled him to the side and gave him a look before he could fight me. It seemed to work because he remained quiet. "Where is Eren?" I asked. "Who's asking?" he answered back and I gave him a death glare. This little shit head. "His fiancé, who else?" At that statement he gave me a knowing look. "Your Eren's fiancé! Levi right?" He exclaimed and I nodded.

He scrunched up his face for bit and then spoke. "I remembered that the next day after we hung out he caught a really bad fever. He left his bag in my car and I gave his bag to a man wearing a suit at the front office because that was the same man who said he wouldn't be able to attend school for a bit since he was sick. The man didn't look related to Eren but he apparently said he was just calling in to report it as orders from his fiancé. Dude you must be loaded if you have people doing your biding. But I thought Eren was with you?" I couldn't believe what was coming from his mouth. Nothing seems to add up. I tried to call him again but it didn't work. Instead I asked horse face here, who he was last seen with.

"Who was he with when you last saw him?" he thought for a bit and looked a bit sad. "Last I saw him, he was getting dropped up by a friends of ours, Marco." That bastard and my idiot, didn't he know not to go with him. I said thanks and rushed into my car. I called Isabel and immediately began to go in any direction. "Isabelle, track down Eren's ring." I'm glad I had a tracking device installed in his ring after what happened last time. I only meant for it so I could keep track of where he is and if he ran away but never would I have thought I would use it for this.

She hummed and gave me the address. I quickly thanked her and made a sharp turn to my new destination. When I find my brat he is going to be punished.

Marco POV

I wanted to make love to him but I didn't want to force him. As much as I wanted it and fantasize about it, I didn't want to rape him, anything but that. In my state of fit I pushed him aside when I shouldn't have. When I cooled off I decided to come and check him in our room. He wasn't there. Instead I heard the door opening and immediately I felt adrenaline run through me. _He couldn't have, could he?_ Immediately I called out to him. "Going somewhere?" He turned around and I knew that he remembered.

He didn't look guilty or try to explain himself. He only tried to run. I quickly slipped on my boots and ran for him. Running in thick snow isn't the greatest thing to run through but thankfully it slowed him down. Even though I wasn't doing much for Kenny's mafia, I still saw it fit for me to work out and it came in handy. I caught up with Eren as he struggle to run. "Let me go! I don't love you Marco! Don't you get it, I'm in love with someone else!" He shouted and my heart dropped. Even if he did, I wasn't going to let him go.

I threw him over my shoulder and walked back to our house. If only I hadn't rushed him. If only I hadn't tried to make love with him. He began to hit my back but it dulled as he grew tired. I quickly locked the door and removed our shoes. When I reached our room I grabbed hand cuffs and cuffed him to the bed. "You won't get away with this!" he screamed and I only smiled. "Already have love." I kissed him and he bit me. I hummed. "I didn't know you liked that." He attempted to kick me but I held his legs in place. "I'm sure you'll learn to love me." With one last kiss I left the room then locked the door.

I left the house to fill up our pantry because it seems I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon for the mafia. I locked the door with tight security and if it opened, I would be alerted. There would be no way anyone would be able to find him. I picked a home far from any other houses.

Levi POV

Two fucking hours later, I pulled up to a house that looked empty. There were no lights on and for a moment I doubted Isabelle. But after I heard a muffled screamed I followed it. It leads me to the back of the house. I heard it more clearly and I noticed that it was Eren's.

I wanted so desperately to call out to him that I was here but if that bastard was there he would most likely try to escape with the brat, _with what is mine_. I climbed the walls of the house using the pipes and small crevices as assistance. Finally at the window of the room that I assumed contained my lover, I broke the window to get through.

My brat was lying on the bed looking so broken. He had stitches to his head and what seemed to be a small bruise. His hair was disheveled and he eyes were red. Immediately I ran to him and released him from his bindings. He was crying out my name and my heart clench every time he called out to me. "Levi….Levi…." Once he was free he held on to me and I kissed his forehead then his lips.

"Shhh, I'm here now." After a few minutes passed he quieted down and I picked him up the way a man should carry his wife. Eren wrapped his arms around my neck and inhaled my scent at the neck. "I miss you so much Levi." I hummed in agreement. "I'm sorry for not trying to call you again after our first phone call away. I thought that you were mad at me or that Mikasa prevented you from calling me. I gave you space and trusted that Mikasa would take good care of you, just what happened?" I asked and he paled.

"I'll have to tell you in the car." I nodded and we walked out the front door. From the silent echoing throughout the house and the fact that the brat hasn't said anything else, I assumed that the bastard wasn't in. Hah, I'd like to his face when he finds out I've taken back what was originally mines.

I buckled him into the front and he whined a bit. I chuckled then ruffled his hair. I ran to the other side of the car door and pulled out of the driveway. We had so much to tell each other and a lot of explaining to do on the brat's part.

Marco POV

My phone alerted me that the front door was opened and immediately I speed the rest of the way back to get there before he could escape. I was too late, there was no Eren in the house. No, no I would get him back and I knew where to look as I watch my security cameras.

Author's Note-

Yeah I just had to give Eren amnesia. Honestly I had a few scenarios in my mind of how I wanted him to get back and remember Levi, that would have most likely taken another chapter of Marco holding Eren hostage but I just missed Eren's knight and shining armor loving him and all feeling are mutual between them. I hoped it wasn't too rushed, I just miss writing about Levi and Eren and couldn't wait.

I know that a few of you disliked having Marco and Eren together, trust me I do too, but what is a story without a problem and a villain to hate? But Levi and Eren are back together and are going to be kicking Marco's butt! Thank you for reading and please review!

Have a great day or night!


	19. Chapter 19- My Beautiful Eren

Chapter 19- My Beautiful Eren

A/N- Smut ahead! And a cliff hanger at the end (Sorry!)

Levi POV

After learning what he did while I was gone, I was pretty amaze of how much an idiot my lover was. Once at the front of our home I hit his arm which earned me a hit back. It was about my turn to explain what happened on my side. I unlocked our door and lift him over my shoulder. "Hey! What the heck Levi!" he exclaimed and I smirked. "You hit me so I get to do whatever I want with you." He huffed. "But you started it~!" I kissed his lips and he quieted down.

I made it to our room and laid him on the bed. I moved to sit beside him then placed his head on my lap. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you." I looked into his eyes and played with his hair. He grabbed my hands and held onto them. "No, I'm sorry. I was the one who got us in this mess. I've even done a few things that I regret and I wished it didn't happen. I- I…" he began to cry and I wiped away every single tear that fell from his beautiful eyes.

"You had amnesia, there wasn't anything you could do. But I, I shouldn't have ignored you, I shouldn't have fooled myself to believing you were safe." He flips himself over so that now he was hugging my waist. "Levi, I- I let him kiss me and everything!" he cried onto my shirt and I felt myself grow even more protective of him. I held onto him with all the strength I could converge. "You didn't have sex with him, did you?" he shot up and released my grip on him. "NO! I- I almost allowed him to but I couldn't. I had amnesia but the love I have for you still lingered and hurt me at the thought of someone else loving me but you." We were both in tears and I couldn't help but feel I wave of relief hit me.

Even though I was his first, the thought of someone touching what is mines made my blood boil. I'm going to kill this bastard. I flipped Eren over so I was above him. I kissed him with as much love as I could put into the kiss. Our tears dry out and all is left is this love between us. "I need you Eren." I muttered into the crook of his neck. "I haven't seen you in days." I began to unbutton his jeans and he gripped the bed sheets. "I want to love you, Levi." He was never so opened with making love and it made me want to love him into oblivion.

I kissed his lips again and this time successfully getting him out of his pants and his boxers. I began to remove my clothes but his hands made it to my pants first. "Let me." he kissed my check and I smirked. "Getting all confident now? I don't mind this." He blushed and I smiled. He's so beautiful. I can't believe with what shitty luck I thought I had, I was given something, no Eren, to think I went everyday thinking and believing I was content with everything accepting that there would be no one to love me. He came into my life and everything came crashing down. He became my everything and I would never wish to change it.

I stick two fingers in and felt him tighten. "Relax." He was still new to it so I couldn't help it. He took a deep breath and I add in another. He moaned in pleasure and I knew I hit the spot. I started to stretch it a little and he gripped the sheet tighter. He tried to contain his moans but I wouldn't have. I kissed him. "Let me hear you." My voice was raspy and he let out the moan he was holding in. I couldn't help it anymore and took lube. I took out my fingers to coat my length as he begged for me.

I smirked. "A little impatient?" he whined and I gently slipped into his entrance. He wrapped his legs around me and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to move." I began to move and he made more beautiful noises. This was going to be a long evening for the both of us.

(A/N- It's my first time writing smut so it's a little awkward, sorry)

As we both came at the same time I lingered in for a bit and kissed his length. He shivered and I pulled out. "I love you Eren." He took my hand and held it. "I love you too, Levi." I smiled. This was more than I could have ever imagined. This was something I never knew I wanted and wished for. He is my everything and I would never let him go. He fell asleep and I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was very late and we skipped dinner. It didn't matter because now he was finally safe in my arms. I held him tight as I fell asleep to the sounds of his deep breathing.

-Next Day-

Jean POV

I haven't seen Marco for a week now and it's been killing me. Never would I have thought that I would be gay. I denied it long enough and I can't take it anymore dammit! After Eren's fiancé came to me, I started to fear that, which idiotic Eren was cheating on his fiancé with Marco.

Man that isn't cool but if it was any other man I wouldn't have gave a single shit but it was Marco. I needed to find him and tell him how I really felt. I went looking for him at his apartment but he wasn't there and as much as we hang out I never knew where he worked or where he went if I wasn't with him. I called him over a hundred times but he wouldn't pick up. I decided that I would take the chance to call Eren.

Eren POV

Levi was in the kitchen making brunch because we slept through breakfast. I was a lot sore today than I was when we first did it. I guess he really wanted to mark me as his. I blushed at the thought of last night's event. I'm just thankful and glad that he didn't push me away or get too upset.

He had to carry me down and sit me at the couch because my legs were like jelly and I couldn't even stand. Having a fit boyfriend is what every girl of guy, if he went that way, would love. Don't get me wrong I love it but because he's so fit it probably has to be why we last so long eveytime and why I'm sore and he isn't.

I scrolled through my phone and saw that Jean was calling me. I answered it. "Horseface." I playful said it. He huffed. "Fucking Jaeger." I chuckled and Levi came out with an annoyed look. "Who are you talking to?" He asked with a little more aggressiveness than needed. "Just a friend _my_ lovable Levi." I smirked and he seemed satisfied as he nodded and went back to the kitchen. "Jean what's up?" I asked. It was odd that he even called me in the first place. "I can't find or contact Marco." He stated in a sad way.

I cringed at that _name_ as I freeze for a moment, a shiver going up my spine. "You need to stay away from him okay?" I said seriously but Jean wasn't having it. "Why? What would make you say that?" he asked, astonished by what I said. "I don't know how to explain it to you but he's not safe to be around." Jean seemed to be furious if his tone was anything to go by. "What the fuck Eren? I've known him for almost all of my middle school year. There is no way you would know any better." I cringed at him tone. "Jean, as a friend of yours he's dangerous, ok? Just stop. I'll explain to you in person."

He didn't hang up or anything, only yelled at me. "Fuck no! You explain it to me now! You know I love him!" I had to pull the phone away for a bit but took a deep breath and brought the phone back to my ear. "You might not believe me but Jean, he is in the mafia. He tried to kidnap me because he has a weird obsession over me, No I'm not fucking with you because I see you as a-" he cut me off and shouted. "The fuck… YOU FUCKING LIAR! Jeager, just stop fucking with me, I- I don't have time for this." He hung up and sighed.

I rubbed my temples as I tried to calm myself down. I felt kisses against my check and I turned to see Levi. "What's wrong?" he asked with a worried expression. I was about to explain to him my conversation with Jean but a knock interrupted me.

Levi looked confused as well as I did. Then a look of seriousness overcame his face. He brought a finger to his lips to shush me, then carried me to the stairs and told me to duck. He slowly walked over to the door and pulled a gun from a shoe box. He then opened the door just a little bit but it shoot opened as a freckled man pushed it open. He tackled Levi and I panicked. "Levi!"

Authors Note-

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry that I left it at a cliffhanger but I didn't want to rush it and I'm not quite sure how I want to take it from there but I will get to it. That was the first time writing smut (If you would call that smut) and although I do from time to time read smut, it was very awkward for me to right it (lol) but I thought it was time for me to man up and give you guys something! Tell me how I did or something (idk) and please leave a review! It always makes me giddy and smile!

Happy (early) New Years and Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20- Flashing Cameras

Chapter 20- Flashing Cameras

Eren POV

Fighting…Shouting…There was a lot of it.

I tried to help Levi as I helplessly fell to the floor. I could barely stand and it made me angry to see Levi go against so many people.

After Marco barged in, he called his men and Levi shouted for me to run upstairs. I didn't listen and tried to help him, either way I could not stand. I felt tears fall freely and watched in horror as Levi fought. He could do it, I know it but Marco was approaching me with a sinister look. I grabbed the remote and pillows and threw them at him. It seemed to upset him because he walked faster and lifted me up from my wrists. It hurts but I won't cry out. "Fuck off!" I shouted.

I clutched my phone as I started to hit him. I hit him on the head and it must've got to him because he pulled my other wrists and tossed me over his shoulder. "You need to be taught a lesson." He began to walk towards the door and I did all I could to stop him. "Levi! Levi!" I screamed out because Marco is fucking crazy! He'd rape me if he took me back!

Levi saw this and cursed as he took out the last men. "Fucking shitheads!" he finished them off and began to run towards us. I held on to the doorway as Marco attempted to run away with me. It was no use, he pulled me and no he was running like a mad man to his car. I kicked and punched his back but I was weak.

When and hopefully if I get out of this mess, I'm asking, no, training with Levi. I don't care if he says no or doesn't agree with it. I'm fucking weak and can't help myself! I'm such a burden on him!

 _BANG_

Levi shot from where he stood and Marco came down but tried to limp to his car. "That was dangerous Levi!" I shouted. He could have killed me! But then again he is _Levi._ Levi reached us and pulled me away from Marco. "I'm sorry Eren." He said as he kissed me forehead. "I had to get him away from you. I can't lose you again." He sat me to the side and began to beat Marco. "You fucking piece of shit!" Marco was bleeding, a lot, and as much as I wanted Marco to get what he deserved, I still felt as if the law should handle it. I mean my strong belief of justice is why I'm here.

I pulled on Levi's leg. "Stop! Please stop. No more." I cried out to him as he kicked him one more time. He pulled me in an embrace and kissed me. "Eren. He deserves it, what he did and was about to do to you is unforgivable." He whispered to me. I glanced at Marco and he was barely conscious. Neighbors started to pile out as sirens were heard in the distance. "Fuck! Eren whatever happens just trust me. If they ask, say that we were having breakfast when they started to attack us. Everything else I will take care of. We just have to get through this ok?" I understood what he meant and nodded.

The ambulance and police came towards us as Levi held me protectively. "Sirs we are going to need your statements." Levi nodded and helped me up. I limped as we walked to the police's car. I turned around to see Marco's body being pulled into the ambulance's car. He was unconscious as his were closed. I gripped Levi's hand as tightly as I could because I was nervous. The police brought his notebook out and a pen. "You statement sirs?" he asked sternly. Levi spoke first. "My fiancé and I were having breakfast when we heard a knock. We assumed it could be a neighbor or a friend of ours and opened it. I was tackled and had to act quick. My fiancé was being carried away as I fought of the rest of the men that came in. In a state of emergency I felt the need to use a gun." He finished speaking as the police officer drop down the last details into his notebook.

He glanced at me and I shied away. Levi notices this and stood in front of me protectively. "I'm sorry officer my fiancé is a bit scared and nervous around new people." He nodded and motion for a paramedic to come over. "Yes sir." The paramedic said. He brought a first aid kit and began to take a look at Levi and me. Levi had a few cuts at his knuckles but other than that we were physically fine. Emotionally I felt overwhelmed.

New casters and reporters appeared, filing in as police attempt to hold them back with the yellow tape. Levi cursed when he saw them. One reporter shouted out, calling Levi. "Mr. Ackerman!" Levi turned away and pulled me closer to him as he dragged us further away from the nosy people. He stopped far enough so the reporters wouldn't hear. "Eren, I'm so sorry for everything. Things might get hard now since stories about us are going to spread all around. It might be overwhelming but please trust me. I'll keep you safe." He pulled me into an embrace and I welcomed it. "I love you Eren." He whispered into my ear and I whispered back. "I love you too Levi." He kissed my lips and I heard cameras flashing. I tried to pull away but Levi kept his grip on me. "Now the world will know you are mine." He spoke in between kisses.

Author's Note-

Hey everyone! I know this chapter is short I'm sorry! I will try to post a longer one next time! Thank you for reading and Please review! Also apparently something is going on with reviews. A lot of other people are experiencing it. I see that there are new reviews for chapter 19 but I haven't seen any of it in the review section. I was looking forward to it too! But its ok, hopefully things get fixed and I can see your review again! Also I just figured out how to add chapter names in the table of contents (?) lol.

Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21- Receiving Our Blessings

Chapter 21- Receiving Our Blessings

Levi POV

Needless to say Erwin will probably give me shit about this later. Eren and I stood in front of the police station while we waited for Hanji to come. I needed to bribe whoever it was that was handling our case to not believe and let out any information that Marco says. Lucky for us, although we were still dressed in what we were in this morning, we still look decent enough to be seen in public.

I held Eren's hand, feeling it get sweaty. "Are you ok?" I rubbed his shoulder as I asked. He nodded in reply. "I don't know how to feel or think about this. I'm afraid Marco will do something to get back at us and I'm afraid that other problems will pop out, like Mikasa." He looked down. I didn't know how to assure him with words so rather than speaking I decided to show him assurance. I squeezed his hand and held it tightly without letting it go or letting my strong grip ease. I kissed his forehead and he scooted closer to me.

Hanji ran to us excitedly, the brief case in her hand flying about. "So my two favorite gays, how is it like to make national TV?!" she screamed and bounced the rest of the way to us. I glanced at Eren to see him blush, _Cute_. "Shut up four eyes." She laughed heartedly then her face became serious. I nodded and she walked into the station. Hanji knew what was needed to be done and was always the one to the work.

I never had to accompany her but because we were taken back to the station for a close up on our side, I decided to wait for Hanji. It's not like we had any ride back, we were taken here by a police. They offered to drive us back but I could no longer stand how nervous Eren felt being in the car and I, imagining what kind of _germs_ lingered. Hanji knew better than to not clean her car around me. We waited for a few more minutes until we were back at home. I needed to disinfect shit and clean because as the paramedics took the unconscious bodies they also managed to track in dirt.

Eren was silent the whole time which worried me to no end. I tossed aside the disgust I felt for the dirt and focused on comforting my bright eye lover. "Eren, tell me what's wrong?" I demanded him with the softest tone I could muster. He shook his head. "Nothing's wrong." He smiled warily. He began to walk away from me but I wouldn't let him have his way. Not today and never in this kind of state. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid. Take your time, just don't push me away." I took his arm and pulled him in a bear hug. I nestled into his back.

"I- I don't know anymore. I love you Levi. I really do. But all of this, everything that has been going on is eating me alive." He turned himself around and cried on my shoulder. No matter how much times I tell him it's alright. I guess it won't be until I fix whatever's bothering him.

His phone began to ring and he moved to answer it. "Hello?" he sniffled and I heard a familiar voice. "EREN! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Mikasa shouted from the other end. I guessed she saw the news. "You know what? I'm just coming over. Give me the address." She commanded. Eren looked at me for approval getting the gist that I heard. I gave a nod. Eren gave a sigh and told her the address. "I'm not ready to speak to her. Would you help me?" I kissed his lips. "Anything for you my love." For the first time in a while he smiled genuinely.

Half an hour later Mikasa arrived with Armin at our front porch. She banged the door with so much strength that I thought I would need to replace it. "I'm coming!" My lover shouted. The banging didn't stop until he opened the door. I sat at our dining room table and waited for the other two young adults to walk in.

Eren came in with a Mikasa latched onto his arm and Armin hot on his heels. "You!" Mikasa shouted and stormed her way to me. "You put him in this mess! You almost got him killed!" She yelled and pointed a finger at me. Armin didn't try to stop her but looked at me with a small glare. I must've messed up badly if coconut head isn't siding with me.

Eren rubbed his temples and sat next to me. "Can't we all be civilized and calm down. Let's talk okay?" he said sounding very frustrated. I rubbed his arm a bit and held his hand. The other two sat across from us. "What do you want to hear?" I asked. Mikasa glared. "I'm guessing everything." I sighed and looked at Eren, he nodded for me to speak.

I huffed out. "Marco is nothing the friend or classmate you thought he was. He was delusional and was in love with Eren. While I was a way for work he managed to kidnap Eren but I-" Mikasa's eyes widened. "WHAT?! I can't even trust you to keep him safe. You know what, I'm taking Eren now and were leaving." Mikasa said getting up but Eren intervene. "NO! Stop Mikasa! Please just let him finish. Please!" He begged.

My lover was stressed and I was at fault. It clenched my heart to know that I gave him stressed. I needed to solve everything soon. I can't let him go, even if it's selfish. I would die if he ever left. Life would become meaningless and dull.

Mikasa wasn't too keen on listening to me but instead listened to him. "Eren I think it would be best if you explain." He nodded. "Before you blame Levi, he insisted that I stay with you guys while he was away, he even dropped me off and watch me go in to your apartment. I was the idiot who didn't listen and that's how I got kidnapped then saved by him." Mikasa was angry nonetheless. "Eren you are an idiot for doing that but even if you did stay with us, you would still get kidnapped because of your ties with him." She pointed an accusing finger directed at me.

Eren clenched his fists. " _Even if_ I hadn't known Levi, he would still have kidnapped me because he goes to our college and drools all over me all the time!" He shouted and I cringed at the thought that another person would lay their eyes on my lover. Mikasa seethed in her seat but remain quiet. "Levi and I were having a great morning today when he and his stupid gang decided to interrupt us. He is crazy! He tried to take me away and if it weren't for Levi I probably wouldn't be sitting here at this moment!" His face was red and I moved away to get him water.

I passed it to him and held his hand again. Armin spoke this time after being quiet for the other half of the duration. "Look, Mikasa, can't we just be on terms with them? I'm sick and tired of all this bickering and all I want is for my two most amazing best friends to be fucking happy!" My eyes widened at the sudden anger and emotion the blonde showed.

Eren and Mikasa seemed to have felt the same as they held their head low. After a moment of tensed silence Mikasa spoke first. "Eren, although you are my adopted brother, I think and treat you as if you were actually my real brother. Like Armin, there is nothing more that I want than your happiness. I just don't want to see you hurt or getting yourself killed." She calmly finishes. She took a deep breath and remained silent for a moment.

She teared up a bit and Eren leaned over to wipe it off. "I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry. I want everything to work out but I don't want to leave him. Is there any way to convince you to let me stay with him?" My heart pounded as Eren spoke and I waited nervously for Mikasa's answer.

She looked up from her lap and straight at me. "Okay. I want to see my adorable brother happy so on my conditions will I leave him with you." I nodded. "First off _you need to always show and tell him you love him_. Second you need to always make sure he's well fed and healthy. Also make sure that his grades are decent." Eren grimaced at that statement but ended up shrugging it off. "Thirdly and lastly, you have to give me a spare key to the house." I smiled, this was easy as flipping someone onto their ass. "Deal."

Eren and Armin let out a sigh of relief. Mikasa held out a hand and I gladly shook it. I left the room and grabbed the spare key that we had. I tossed it to her and she caught it with ease. "Be happy because it took me so long for him to trust me with a key to the house. He never left me out of sight, which would be the reason for not needing it. But nonetheless be happy that you got one as soon as you asked." Eren pouted and I gave him a peck. He blushed and looked away. "Levi they're here in front of us!" He scolded and I laughed.

I sat back down and turned to speak to Mikasa. "I just suggest you don't barge in at night or early in the morning. Maybe call us first." Mikasa gave a confused look but soon looked away in embarrassment. Eren and Armin caught on and Eren scolded me while Armin blushed. "Uh, why did you have to say that?" I smirked and felt relief that things were fine on this side of the situation. It was about time that I got along with Eren's 'family.'

Jean POV

I turned the TV off and sped all the way to the hospital. It was easy finding Marco's room because two police men stood in front of it. "Excuse me officers, I'd like to see him." Regardless they did not let me through, only permitting family to get pass. "I'm his boyfriend and fiancé." I spoke with confidence even though it was a lie. They gave each other a look before letting me in. "Only for thirty minutes." I nodded and walked in.

Marco was awake on his bed. He only glanced at me before returning his gaze at the wall in front of him. He looked crazy and heart broken. "Marco…" I called out to him. He turned to look and it hurt me to see the emptiness that consumed him. I walked over and pulled a chair to sit by him. "Why… Why does have to be like this?" he cried out. I didn't understand the situation but from what Jaeger said and from what I watch on the news, it seemed that he hid a lot from me. I felt like the Marco I knew was nothing more than a fake. But I just couldn't leave him, not with how I felt for him.

"I love him so much…" He sucked in air and gave a deep breathe. " But look were that has gotten me…" he spoked so painfully. "Why can't Eren love me?!" He yelled. I felt a pang of jealousy but Eren already told me his side of the story. It was obvious that he wasn't in love with him. I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath. I needed to help him. I can't bear to see him like this. "Marco I know this may seem like the worst time to tell you this but please." I pleaded to him. "Hear me out."

He didn't look at me and instead chose to stare out of the window. "Marco, I love you. I have loved you all along and I still do. I'm willing to do anything to get you out of here even if it means getting into this… situation." As soon as I confessed to him, he immediately turned to me with wide eyes. "You… You really love me? Despite all of the things I've done?" He asked softly and I nodded. "Yeah, tell me how can I get you out?" He seemed to be dumbfounded for a bit but made a move for my hand.

He held it and swiped his thumb over it. "I'll forget him and start anew with you Jean. Will you stay with me?" He asked and I felt joy and warmth spread through my body. "Yeah, I will. Can you promise me that you will try to love me?" I asked warily. He gave a smiled. "Of course! If it means having someone to cherish me and treat me with respect then yes I promise you that." I hugged him. "So how do I get you out? I don't think there's bail." He thought for a bit and then told me his plans.

As soon as thirty minutes were up, I was called out to leave. But not before being brave and kissing his check. He blushed and I walked out with a new air of confidence. I sat in my car and dialed the numbers he gave me to set our plan in motion.

Eren POV

I was so happy and jittery after Mikasa had finally, somewhat, given us her blessing. As soon as they left Levi decided that we would celebrate with a little 'fun' tonight. He pulled me over his shoulder and carried me to our room. I blushed as he placed me onto the bed. "I just want to ravish you." He groaned with a husky voice. I felt myself shiver in excitement as he kissed me passionately.

He lifted me up and rushed into our room. I just couldn't wait for the excitement and for my boyfriend to make love to me. I felt myself blush at the thought. "Oh, can't wait? Can you brat." He teased and I playfully hit his arm. He kissed me and placed me on the bed. I was ready and willing to give him all that I had. I knew what I wanted and it was nothing more than Levi himself.

-The Next Day-

Jean POV

With the two guys Marco had me call, we planned to get Marco out at the latest time of the night. They were ready and dressed in their fake doctor and nurse uniform. It was now time for action as I waited out back with the engine roaring.

I had no second thoughts for what I was about to do. I just wished it hadn't had to be this way.

After thirty minutes had passed I started to worry. They were only supposed to take fifteen minutes. My legs started to shake in anticipation. After five minutes had gone by the back door burst opened. I saw Marco huffing and puffing. He threw away his hospital gown to reveal outerwear clothes. He quickly got in the car and wave for the other two to leave and a promise of payment.

I drove out hurrying to the airport. "I've got our passport in the back and a few clothes. We can purchase anything else along the way." Marco nodded and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Jean. I'm sorry for lying to you this whole time. There is just so much I need to tell you and-" I hushed him. "Stop, tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to be on a guilt trip because of me." I glanced at him but his eyes were still shut. "I'll help you escape but you don't have to stay with me or repay me out of guilt. That's not what I want from you, neither is sex. Just… Just please don't feel bad about it." I whispered out the last part.

The whole ride was silent as we pulled into the airport. I was going to just leave my car there and let it get towed but Marco didn't approve of it. He dialed someone to come and get it as soon as possible and we left to board the plane. With the connections Marco had, we managed to pass security and having to check our passport. I had no idea what to do from here out. All I wanted is for Marco to be safe and not behind bars. I already knew I lost my shit when I helped him escape.

We sat next to each other and he tapped my knee to get me awake from my daze. "Jean, I'm not doing this out of pity but I want you to live with me. I know it may be dangerous for you and a bit hard for me to fall in love with you but I'm willing to give it a try. Will you _really_ stay with me?" I felt joy and tears prickling to fall from my eyes. "Yeah, let's do that." I courageously gave him a peck. I pulled away but he pulled me back in to kiss me, this time with more passion and much more than a simple peck.

We had a long day and future ahead of us and it was only just the beginning.

Levi POV

I lay awake and watched as Eren sleep. His eyelashes were thick and long, a trait of his that any girl would be jealous of. His lips were slightly parted and I trailed his plump lips with my thumb. Eren is much more than beautiful. He was more beautiful than a girl or guy I've ever met. I reached over to give him a kiss on the forehead before going down the stairs for a glass of water.

I scrolled through my phone and looked through the candid photos that I took of him a little while back. I had a photo of him save as my wallpaper. He didn't know it and I wasn't going to tell him. Maybe later I would be able to get a photo with him. I pondered and mused about it while drinking my cup of water.

My phone vibrated furiously in my hand and I frowned. Who the fuck was calling me at this time of hour? I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Hanji.

I declined her call only for her to call back immediately. Hopefully this was important. I picked it up and held it against my ear. She spoke first and hurriedly before I could answer. "Is Eren with you?!" She yelled in question. I scrunched my face up. "Why?" I questioned back and started to make my way towards our room. "Marco escaped!" I rushed into the room and saw him sleeping peacefully as the moonlight emphasized his beauty. He was safe.

I left the room and sat at our upstairs living room to keep watch. "Who the fuck let him escape? There are supposed to be police stationed out front!" I slightly raised my voice in anger. "I don't know, the police said that they last him with a doctor and nurse." I cursed. "Call me whenever you have new information." I hanged up and called Isabel. "Yo." Her voice was sleepy. "I need you to find someone for me." She hummed and I heard the sound of a laptop being turned on. "Name?" she asked a little more awake. "Marco Bott."

I heard as she furiously typed away. "Dude you might not be too happy about this…" She trailed off. "What is it?" I harshly asked back. "He just boarded a plane to… London." I felt relief and angered all at once. I was overly joyful that he was out of the picture but I also wanted to murder him for touching what is mines. Sending someone over to kill him would do the job but it wouldn't satisfy me. At the same time I couldn't and didn't want to leave my beauty. I quickly gave a brief reply and cut the line. I would leave Eren to decide for me.

I opened the door to walk back in and quickly snuggled in bed with my lover.

Author's Note-

Hey guys! Thanks soooooo much for reading!

Hijikata100- Yeah it wasn't working and I thought I was going crazy! Luckily its fixed now! Blacknecko- Hey! Thanks for the offer! If you're really up to it, I'd like help with writing smut! Honestly I was up to writing one and I felt confident but when it came time to it I was like "I don't know…" But if you are lets PM each other!

Also since school started back up for me I will be going back to just updating every Saturday or a day earlier. As always and forever will be thank you for reading! Also if you're not too busy, please review! Have a great day or night!


	22. Chapter 22- Hanji and Erwin's bet

Chapter 22- Hanji and Erwin's bet

A/N- I'm sorry to have only included this now but this story takes place in New York. I don't really know the places there I will try to make it like New York with my own twists.

Eren POV

The light kissed my eyelids, forcing me awake. Legs were intertwined with mines and hands held my torso. I smiled and slowly removed myself from him. He whined a little but didn't move.

I made my way down the steps and into the kitchen. I was craving omelets so omelets it was. I decided to make Levi some too and make his morning tea. To prep I turned on the oven and boiled water. I don't like my eggs oily and prefer them fluffy so I baked my omelets. I cracked six eggs into a bowl and whisked them together with a pinch of salt and pepper. Then I poured it into a rectangular pan and into the oven they went.

After some time I took them out and sprinkled cheese on it then folded it. It was a huge omelet and I felt so excited to share it with Levi. I transferred the omelet to a large plate and used ketchup to draw a heart on it. At the bottom where there was space on the plate, I wrote 'I love you' as nicely as I could. The water boiled and I quickly turned off the oven. Levi always drank black tea so this time around I wanted him to drink something different.

I opened up a top cabinet and pulled out earl grey tea. I heard a lot of people raving about it and I secretly bought it for Levi. I pulled two mugs from the dishrack and poured in hot water. I put the tea bags in and waited for two minutes then removed them. I didn't like my tea that bitter so I never leave it in for too long. I'm not sure about Levi since I never drink his tea and he always makes it himself, so I left the tea bags on a small dish to the side so he could put it back in if he wanted it bitterer.

The only thing left to do was to wake up mister sleepy head. I walked into our room and kissed his eyes, then his forehead, then his checks, and lastly his lips. "Wake up~" I sang the words. He whined. "No. I don't want to. If I have to pretend to be asleep for you to bravely kiss me all over then I will." My boyfriend is so stubborn but I still love him. "But, I made breakfast for you. If you won't eat it, I'll cry." I started to make whimpering noises and rubbed at my eyes for a more dramatic effect.

He immediately jumped out of bed and hugged me. "Don't cry. I'm going, I'm going now." He kissed my hands and ran out of the room. I smiled mischievously and followed him down. I walked into the kitchen, only for him to tackle me to the floor. "Ow! What the heck Levi! Tha-" he kissed my lips and then the corner of my eyes. "You're such a brat. Stop winning and accept my love." He smiled and pulled me up. "Where is your share?" He looked at the single omelet.

I blushed and looked at the wall. "I- I- I wanted to share with you…" I trailed off. He pulled me into the seat beside him and kissed me again. I moved to cut the omelet but he grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He took his phone from the counter and took a picture of my work. "Now I will always have a picture of it and something to blackmail you with." I blushed and pushed him away. "Stop~!" He took my hand and pulled me closer. "Not when it comes to you." I blushed and let me tell you, it ended up with us making love on the kitchen floor.

-London-

Marco POV

When Jean confessed to me that night, I couldn't believe my ears. Despite everything I've done and kept from him, he still helped me escape and stayed with me. The first night here was a little rough because I had all of my money back 'home' and I had to make a new passport and transfer all the money to a different bank account with a new name. Jean didn't want me to change my first name so I just changed my last name.

I had no other idea of what to change it to and ask Jean for advice. He blushed when he recommended his last name. I still had lingering feelings for Eren but Jean crossed the ocean for me and deserved that much.

After transferring my money and making a new alias for me, we moved into a house just a little further out from the city. Jean told me he would leave to go back and call me from time to time but I didn't want that. After being Kenny's side bitch for years and getting rejected by my first love, I felt emotionally unstable. Jean has loved me ever since I met him. I just can't believe I was so blind to it.

I want to make it work. I asked him not to leave and kissed him. I kissed him all over and even dropped onto my knees and cling to his legs until he answered. He agreed and held me in a tight embrace. Just that and kisses to my forehead. He didn't ask me for money or for sex. He just appreciated me for the way I am. For the first time in a while, I felt loved and I felt like an actual human being.

-New York-

Levi POV

I couldn't ask Eren what he wanted me to about the situation because I didn't want to remind him about it. I delayed it for two days and finally had the courage to ask him a day later. After work I sat him down in our upstairs living room. I swallowed thickly and asked as softly as I could. "Hanji informed me that Marco escaped. Isabel, another worker of mines, found out he escaped to London. I still want to teach him a 'lesson' but I want to do that myself in person. He hurt you and saying sorry doesn't cut it." He grimaced but remained quiet.

"I don't want to take you with me because it's dangerous. I don't want to leave you either so tell me, chose for me. Should I go or should I stay?" I took his hands in mines and rubbed small circled on the back of his hands. He stayed quiet for a bit and avoided my gaze. It hurt me but I had to stay confident for him. "No." his gaze fell on me with determination. "No, don't go. Just leave him be. Let's just forget about it. I'm sick and tired going in circles , I just want to be with you and forget it ever happened."

He shifted in his seat and removed his hands from me. "I have to tell you something to." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I- actually, that night I… eavesdropped on you." He rubbed his shoulders. "I didn't mean to. I wanted to sneak up behind you and scare you but you got a call and… it just… I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I didn't know when to bring it up…" I sat there a little shock by his words.

I was always able to tell when someone was there. For Eren to be able to sneak around like that and have no experience on the field was just so surprising for me. I pulled him into a hug. "I'm not mad at you." I playfully ruffled his hair. "Okay I won't go just promise me to always be safe and tell me if you ever go somewhere after school or work, okay?" I pulled back and kiss his check.

He smiled and my heart beat loudly in my ears. He scratched his head a bit. "Actually another thing is… I want to drop out of college." Oh boy. "Why?" I asked a little more roughly than I'd like to. He rubbed his arm. "I… I just don't want to go. I don't have any interest for it." He shrugged and I felt a bit angered.

"Eren, I don't mind that you don't work after college. Heck, you can just be my wife and do nothing besides love me. I just want you to finish college okay? It's just something important that I think you should finish. Enjoy your college life, I'll handle anything dealing with fiancé." He began to tear up and hugged me. "Thank you so much Levi!"

I kissed his hair and hugged him back. "No problem. Besides what made you think that way?" I ruffled his hair and he sat up. "I thought that it would be better if I just started working and not go to college. I don't want to burden you…" He looked away but I gently pulled his chin towards me. "There's nothing to worry about. I love you and I'm willing to be responsible for you." I kissed him and he blushed. "I love you too Levi and Thank you."

I pushed him down on the sofa and smirked. "And this too?" I laughed and he blushed. "I'm joking, I love you just the way you are Eren." I held him in a tight embrace and he lightly hit my back and groaned.

-Next Day, Work-

Erwin contacted me the first thing I got there. He came to visits me in person which made me think I was in serious trouble. Surprisingly he looked smug and unsurprised. Hanji stood next to him looking a bit deflated. "I told you so." He spoked to Hanji and she huffed. "Whatever." I raised an eyebrow and Erwin smiled. "We just had a bet and I gained myself a hundred dollars."

I leaned towards my desk and waited for them to speak up. "I betted him on something I should have won!" Hanji pointed a finger in Erwin's direction. "And what did you bet on?" She immediately became ecstatic and ran towards me. "We betted on who would propose to the other first. I betted on Eren because he confessed to you first and Erwin betted on you for reasons unknown to me." She shrugged. "I usually talk to Eren occasionally to see if he wanted to hang out and if he's fine. I called Eren up yesterday to have a small chat. I asked him if he was going to make a move on you but apparently he said you did first~!"

I raised my eyebrow even higher than I normally did. "What did Eren say?" I was curious to what the brat would tell Hanji. "I don't know, you ask him." She playfully said and I gave her my death glare. "Oh, fine! He said you wanted him to be you wife!" Her laughter boomed in my office and gave me a headache. "Hanji, shut up." I blushed and looked towards Erwin and glared at him. "Why me?" He sat on the chair and shrugged. "Just thought you would claim what's yours before someone else does." I laughed dryly. "As if anyone else would dare, the last time someone did, they eventually moved to London."

Erwin laughed. "That's Levi for you unless you're Eren." I leaned into my chair and hummed. "So you're not mad?" He waved it off. "Nope, I'm going to ride off all your fame." I scoffed. "Whatever." We had a small chat that morning and it lift the burdens off my shoulder to know that the friends I considered were supported of me.

Author's Note-

Thank you so much for reading and Have a great day or night! Please review, if you're not too busy, you can tell me what you or dislike or anything else lol! Till next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23- A surprise for Eren

Chapter 23- A Surprise for Eren

Levi POV

I quickly turned off the alarm and got ready for work. I was going to let the brat sleep in today. I felt the sudden pump of my blood coursing as I thought of the date and surprise that I'm planning for him. As I finished tying my tie, I sprayed my cologne on to myself, behind the ears and onto my writs.

I made pancakes for him and left a note for him to stay in and that he was excused for today's duties. His first semester was finished so he had no school to attend to during the weekdays causing me to worry just a little more. He would leave sometimes and hang out at the mall until late. It pissed me off to no end but he is my lover, I'll give him whatever he wants.

At work it felt as if everything was moving slow. The paper stack got shorter as time progressed but not fast enough. Even as Hanji came in to ramble about shit, time still didn't move as quickly as it should. Having the last straw, I stood up and kicked the paper bin to the wall. "Woah there! Calm down! I was just saying that maybe we should go out for lunch today?" I glared at her and sat on my couch.

I threw an arm behind it and breathed out. She immediately approaches me from her place at the door and bent down to meet my eye level. "What's wrong sweetie?" I flick her forehead with my middle finger and she huffs. "Time." Her face contorts into confusion and she takes a seat beside me.

I face her and she looks at me. "What about it? Levi, you're a director you know. If you want to leave now you could." I scoffed at her. "Of course I know that! But for me to have the ideal date with Eren it has to be in the evening. Cleary it isn't evening at the moment." I pointed to the glass window to the left of me and she laughed.

She clenched her sides as she rolled onto the ground. "Y-you, Levi, aha! A romantic?! No way!" she laughed away and I stood up to gently kick her. "Fuck off." I rushed out of the room, feeling my face heat up from both anger and embarrassment. I am just as romantic as the next guy out there trying to please his significant other!

Just because I hadn't shown interest in anyone in the past, doesn't mean I don't know how to be lovey fucking dovey! I heard her footsteps run to me. "Sorry! It was just a joke sheesh!" she fixed her glasses as I waited for the elevator to come up.

"So how can I help you two?" she asked with amusement. "Nothing." I entered the elevator and was about to close it before she quickly rushed in. "Levi~ that wasn't nice!" I scowled at her. "C'mon! I wanna help too!" I rubbed my temples and walk out to the ground floor as soon as the door opened. "Fine. Just don't fall back or do anything stupid." She matched my quick pace and cheered. "Don't worry! Don't you know how long me and Moblit are married? Too long to even count! Just full of love and s-" I quickly covered her mouth.

I glared at her and she laugh as I removed my hand. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to know what goes on between you two." She threw her head back and laughed again. "Whatever, I'll get the details between you and Eren later. I'm sure he'll be glad to tell me!" I kicked her shin. "Fuck off." She pouted. "But I know you love me as your best friend in the whole wide w-" I kicked her again but harder. "Ouch! Ok, ok, I'll stop now!"

-Home-

Eren POV

The bed was colder this morning as I breathed in Levi's scent. "Levi~" I groaned out. A moment pass and there was no answer. I quickly got up and searched his side of the bed. He wasn't there. I ran down and into the kitchen and saw no one. The only thing I saw was breakfast and a small folded note with my name written beautifully in cursive on it.

I opened the note and read it.

 _Good Morning my love,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't eat it breakfast with you today. Please don't be to mad. You have the day off so relax and do whatever you want. Just don't leave the house unless I tell you too, ok? Be safe and I'll promise to make it up to you._

 _I love you Eren. I love you more than words and actions combined._

 _-Love, Levi_

I smiled and picked up the dish covering my breakfast. He even knew what I like to eat for breakfast. I heated it up in the microwave and took syrup from the fridge. I ran back upstairs to pick up my phone and came back down to eat my breakfast. He said I couldn't leave but that doesn't mean I can't invite people over.

I smirked to myself as I dialed Mikasa's and Armin's number. They get along with each other now so that means Mikasa shouldn't be mad or be reluctant to coming here. Mikasa picked up first and I smiled. "Mikasa! You want to come over?" I was excited to finally hang out with them and I hope she says yes. "Why?! What did that pipsqueak do now? Tell me, is he-" I faced palm. "No he is not hurting me. Just… do you want to come over or not?" I asked as my enthusiasm slightly deflated.

I heard a chuckle over the other line. Armin's on! Yeah I just decided to three way the call because I was too lazy to call them individually. "So what's up?" I heard Armin's cheerful voice and it made me smile. "Wanna come over?" I asked him. "I'll go if you go Armin." I heard Mikasa talk to Armin. "Woah, didn't know you were on the line too! But yeah let's hang out! Levi's, wait. Eren and Levi's house?" Armin joked around and Mikasa huffed.

I laughed. "Yeah guys! Come over! When are you both free from work?" Mikasa worked at a café owned by our friend Annie and Armin worked at an office as a secretary. They're both liked so they can answer their phones on the job. "Cool, can I be there by lunch?" Armin asked. "Yeah, Mikasa?" The lined was queit for a moment but she answered. "Same time, maybe an hour later." I felt my blood coarse through my veins because I was so excited! "Ok see you guys in a few, bye!" I hanged up and walked around the house.

I had to get ready before Mikasa and Armin comes. Levi kept a DVD player in both living rooms so I didn't have to carry the player around. Sadly he kept the movies I like upstairs and not downstairs. So I picked up all the Disney movies, comedy movies, and a few horror movies so we could watch them. I know people usually preferred to watch movies at night but I don't mind watching them in the day time too.

I took a quick shower and then picked up my 3DS that I bought second handed. It was expensive to buy full price and the one that was second handed was half price. Besides Mikasa and Armin had one too! It was just me who didn't. I carried my game chips that were held in a small bag, came downstairs and waited for my friends to come. It was thirty minutes before 12:00 so I decided to bring out soda for them.

Levi hates that I eat junk food and drink sugary drinks but he still buys them for me. Although he does threaten me if I eat or drink too much of it, he says he'll stop buying it. So far I'm in the safe zone.

The doorbell rang five minutes after 12 and I looked through the peep hole just to double check. I wouldn't want to be taken away again. I saw my coconut head friend and opened it immediately. "Armin!" I hugged him and pulled away. "Hey Eren!" We heard a car come close and saw it pull up to Armin's car. It was Mikasa. "Mikasa!" I shouted and Armin waved.

I invited them both in and we began to chat away about things. "Hey let's watch a movie! I brought out all the things we would like and things that are obviously picked by me." Armin flinched when he saw the horror movies. "Yeah, I can see that." He eyed it and I playfully hit his shoulder. "Don't worry there's still light out and you can sit between Mikasa and me. He nodded. Mikasa picked up the Conjuring and smirked. "This one." I nodded and Armin went pale. "You both are seriously trying to kill me." I hugged him. "No we aren't! we love you so~ much!" He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Mikasa put in the DVD while I walked into the kitchen to make popcorn and bring other snacks. "Wow, that's a lot of snacks. Does he buy them for you?" I turned around and saw Mikasa and Armin gawking at the closet full of my snacks. "Yeah and before you get mad at him, he makes sure I don't eat too much. If I do he's taking them away." I laughed and they nodded.

Mikasa took the bag of potato chips and chocolates that Levi got from his coworker. They were from Germany. "Hey don't eat all of it! They're not from here!" I called over to Mikasa as she walked away, sticking out her tongue. I glared at her and shook my head. Armin took the gummy and brownies and walked away with them. I popped the popcorn in the microwave and waited for it. While I waited I took out more drinks and got out bread, tomatoes, cabbage, ham, and cheese for a quick lunch. I decided to be nice and madke us sandwiches. I even put mayonnaise in some of them because Armin likes mayonnaise in his. I'm such a great friend.

"Hurry up! The movie is starting!" Luckily I was already set and was just walking out to bring the rest of the food. I plopped down next to Armin and took one of the brownies that he was holding. "The left sandwiches are with mayonnaise the right isn't." During the whole movie Armin flinched and even screamed here and there. I laughed at him and Mikasa would lightly hit my arm.

After a few hours more of movies, my phone rang. "Hello?" I spoke with my voice cracking a bit. "Brat." It was Levi and I immediately stood and walk to the kitchen to hear him better. "I hope you're at home right now. Please tell me you didn't burn the house down or worse made it messy. I'll be home in an hour so get clean and dress well. I'm taking you out tonight." I scoffed.

I could imagine him smiling at me as he insulted me. "Of course not! The house is in one piece! Don't worry it's clean too!" I kind of lied about the last part but he didn't have to know. I heard a grunt behind me and saw Mikasa. "Who's there Eren?" Levi asked. Oh Shit, forgot to tell him that my friends were coming over. "Just Mikasa and Armin." He huffed.

I flinch lightly but I know he would never hurt me. "You spend time with them and not me?" _What the heck Levi?_ He sounded kind of sad and jealous. "Oh please. Stop being a baby, I got bored and you didn't say I couldn't invite people over." He hummed. "Just make sure you're ready to go before I get there ok? You can invite them again next time but for tonight your mine and only mine." I blushed. "Whatever." He chuckled. "Ok, I'll see you in an hour. I love you Eren." I smiled and blushed even more. "I love you too." I hanged up and heard Mikasa gag as Armin cooed.

"What?" I looked behind me and playfully glared. "Gross. Just gross." I smirked. "Whatever, not like your kissing Annie either." I saw her blush and her demeanor faltered. Armin came between us and hit both of our heads with his hand. "Guys, please. Stop being so childish, Eren what did he say?" He piped up.

I blushed and look down. "He's taking me out to dinner. So we have to clean up now and I need to get ready. Sorry about it, you can guys can go, I'll clean up but don't worry you guys can come over again next time!" Armin and Mikasa smiled. "We'll help you clean." Mikasa started to throw away the trash. Armin started to put away the snacks. "Thanks guys, I love you both!" Mikasa hummed and Armin nodded.

I started to vacuum the living room while Mikasa put the Movies in a neat pile and Armin putted my games next to it. I finished vacuuming and fixed the pillows on the couch. "Thanks so much again guys, you can take home snacks if you want." I didn't mind. I knew Levi would just buy more if he saw the junk food pantry get low. "Even those chocolates?" Mikasa asked. "Yeah, I can always get more." I laughed and Mikasa rushed to take it and Armin followed.

They gathered their things and both left as I waved bye. I put away the movies, my 3DS and games when I got upstairs. It took me awhile to decide on what to wear. He did say to dress well so I'm guessing it's a restaurant. If I had to wear a suit he would have told me. I picked out dark denim jeans, a white collared undershirt, and a light maroon V neck sweater. I sprayed my cologne onto me and came downstairs to put on my dark navy Nike shoes. After I had them on I tucked in the shoes laces and cuffed the bottom of my jeans.

When I was done I heard a knock on the door. _That's weird, wouldn't Levi just opened it because he has his keys?_ I looked towards the table that usually held Levi's keys. It wasn't there so he had to have it. Reluctantly, I looked into the peep hole and felt relief spread throughout my chest, It was Levi.

I opened the door and smiled at him. "Welcome home Levi!" He smiled back and kissed my lips. "I'm home my love." He handed me a bouquet of roses that he previously hid behind his back. I took them eagerly and I kissed his lips. "You didn't have to!" He ruffled my hair. "I'm glad you took the time to look through the peep hole and not just opened the door."

I hit his arm and he grunted. "I just wanted to surprise you so I didn't open the door." I blushed. "C'mon lets go, I have reservations at 7:00 we have about half an hour to get there. Also you look really tempting right now. If it weren't for your undershirt I would take you here and now." I blushed and took his outstretched hand. He guided me to the car and opened my car door. He buckled me and kissed me before walking to his side.

I looked at him and admired his features. "Where are we going?" I asked and leaned on his shoulder. "It's a surprise be patient." I huffed and kissed the corner of his lips. "How about now?" He chuckled. "No, just wait." I pouted and watched the road in front of us.

He pulled in to a restaurant that was kind of full. He parked the car and walked over to help me out. He locked the car and took my hand in his. We walked in to the restaurant and immediately I was hit with a nostalgic scent. German food!

The host showed us to our table after checking Levi's reservation. As soon as we were seated I looked through the menu and smiled. It reminded me of my mom's cooking. "Do you like it?" Levi called from his side and I smiled at him. "Yeah!" He smiled and held my hand. The waiter came by and we gave him our orders. I ordered Sauerbraten which is meat that is soaked with all kinds of great seasoning , wine and other ingredients. It's been awhile so I kind of forgot but I remember how delicious it is. Levi ordered Eintopf which is stew but German styled.

We ate and talk about what happened during the day. He laughed when I told him Armin flinched and screamed at EVERY jump scare. What surprised me was when he said Hanji helped reserve and pick this restaurant. He told me how much she kept pestering him to help out and I could just imagine it.

We ordered desert, well more like me. I ordered Apfelstrudel which is like apple pie. All the food I ate tonight tasted absolutely amazing and hit close to home. It's been awhile since I've seen my parents.

Levi looked smug while I happily ate. He paid when I finished and I thanked him again. He just knew how to make me happy.

Levi POV

I enjoyed watching the brat eat. It made me happy that I took him here. I already planned to take him to a German restaurant but I still didn't know which one to take him too. I felt glad and thankful that Hanji helped and picked out a good one.

All there's left to do is to take him to the beach. It's been awhile since I've been there. It's a place that I go to at night because no one is there. It's like a secret place for me. The last time I've been there was when Eren was hostile towards me. I don't blame him, I kind of push him to be like that. I'm just glad he loves me know, so I want to replace that memory with a more pleasant one. "Aren't we going home?" He asked and I took a right turn that deterred away from our way home.

I shook my head. "Wait. Don't tell me you're taking us to a hotel to… t-to *mumbles* make love to me…" I look over to him as I heard every word clearly. "If that's what you want then I'll be glad to." I smirked and he hit my arm. "I'm kidding. Don't worry I'll do that some other time." He blushed and remained quiet the rest of the ride.

I pulled into the beach and parked. Eren scrunched his face in confusion and I pulled him out of the car. I rolled my pants up while he removed his shoes. His pants were already rolled since the beginning of the evening. I removed my shoes and took his hand in mines.

I dragged him to the shore and we stood in silence as I looked out into the distance and Eren playfully kicked the sand. A moment pass and I spoke. "The first time I took you here, you hated me. Despised me with every being of you. I don't blame you. I was the bad guy who pushed you. I'm so thankful now that you don't harbor those feelings anymore."

I pulled him to face me and reached a hand to his face as I trailed his jaw. "I love you Eren. I really love you, I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me feel alive. Every moment I spend with you sparks a new light in me. You make me feel warm and funny every time you tell me 'I love you Levi'. It brings me so much joy to know that someone loves me the way I am. As cliché as it seems I am willing to take a bullet for you and die."

I felt my hands get sweaty as I reached into my pocket that carried the special item. I dropped onto one knee and opened the box containing my engagement ring to him. "Will you marry me?" I saw tears fall down his checks as he gave me his left hand. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you!" I smiled and kiss his hand before putting on the engagement ring.

I heard the cheers behind me as Hanji, Moblit, Petra, Aruruo, Armin, Mikasa, and Erwin came in to view. Eren cried some more and latched on to me as he looked at our friends. I patted his back and kissed him.

He removed himself from me and walked over to Armin and Mikasa, I watched as they hugged him. "Y-you guys knew about it?" He asked Mikasa and Armin. They both smiled. "Yeah, We've been talking a lot after that day and I think it's time I let you chose for yourself." I smiled at Mikasa and Armin nodded. "Congrats." Erwin came behind me and smiled. "Thanks."

Soon I was faced down in the sand and I felt a bit angry but not as much as I would be. I got up and glared at the one who hugged me into the sand. "Hanji! Seriously c-" She hugged me again and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt joy, relief, love and every good thing a man could feel. It's the first time I've ever felt so happy in a long time. I watched in joy and love as my (soon to be) husband showed his ring to everyone.

Author's Note-

I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean to write an engagement chapter. It just happen, you know. I'm sorry if it went by fast. Although this is the longest I've ever wrote for a chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry it's not over yet! Also you guys won't be seeing anymore Jean and Marco because they've happily escaped and I don't want to bring them up anymore. I want to focus on Levi and Eren now. Also all of the German food I put in was from a website, I have no knowledge on German foods so I had to look it up. The desert one seemed delicious though, search it up if you have time. It looks so good!

Thank you so much for reading and to all of you who review, favorite, and follow my story. It means a lot to me and makes my day. Please review and tell me how I did, what you thought, like, dislike, and even constructive criticism. Thank you and have a nice day or night! Until next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24- Feathery Kisses

Chapter 24- Feathery Kisses

Eren POV

After leaving the party at the beach he led me back to the car. He kissed my forehead then down to my lips. He deepened it but it was gentle, it was bliss to me. I felt tears fall freely down my checks as he moved to take a look at me and wipe my tears away. "Don't cry." He cooed and his eyebrows scrunch up.

I moved my head side to side and took his hands in mind. "I- I'm crying tears of joy." I turned to the side and kissed his hand. "I love you so much Levi, Thank you." I moved to kiss his lips repeatedly. "I love you…" In between each kiss I muttered those three words over and over. He pulled away, his face all flustered as he gaze into my eyes.

He hugged me and held my hand. "I love you so much Eren. You've made me the happiest man alive on earth. I can't wait until we finally get married and then start a family with you." I blushed and moved back to my seat. I stared at the road and he started the car. He chuckled and the ride home was comfortingly quiet.

I just couldn't believe that my kidnapper turned into my lover then into my future husband. I smiled and mused about my future with my husband.

Levi POV

The brat smiled to himself and which caused me to smile as well. The ring I felt on his left hand finally meant something. It meant my life with him and his undivided love and attention. At first I was afraid that I was moving too fast but those tears of his and his answered spoke otherwise.

There was so much I wanted to do with him and with our future family.

Author's Note-

Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this chapter is so so so SO short! I have writers block and nothing is flowing through my mind… So I was wondering what your opinions are, so here are two questions! If you have time and aren't too busy, please help me!

Do you want me to add another bump in the road or not?

What would you like to read?

I'm very sorry to not be able to continue the story on my own and to ask for help, my brain is just acting a little funny at the moment. Also sorry for bothering and have a great, awesome, fantastic day or night! I'll hopefully get my brain back from the dark abyss that it's in!


	25. Chapter 25- A by Pass of Time

Chapter 25- A by Pass of Time

Eren POV-

School was out and a month of winter vacation flew by. I spent the whole month showing off my ring to everyone at the office and anyone who asked about it. Some people were disgusted by the fact that I was engaged to a man but I brushed them off and gave them a punch when they insulted me. I was scared of violence but this new resolved in me caused me to act out. Levi was not happy that I got into fights but knew that I was stubborn as fuck so he offered to teach me how to give someone a real punch and how to fight for myself.

I was glad that I didn't need to ask him. Saves me the energy of worrying that he would say no and instead keep me close to him twenty-four seven. So within a week of training I could finally land a good punch. Although it did take me awhile to get Levi to stop being so soft when he fought me, trust me it took a lot of convincing him.

I spent most of my break getting stronger, spending time at the hotel watching Levi work (he wouldn't let me do my job), and planning the wedding. I already had in mind that I would have the wedding in spring. It didn't take that much to decide that I wanted it during that time. One of the things that I love in the world is flowers. I don't know why I didn't think I was gay before I met Levi. Honestly I don't think guys loving flowers are considered gay but I love flowers as much as a girl does and I'm totally not afraid to admit it.

Next thing that I thought of was if I wanted to wear a suit or a dress. I'm pretty sure I was the girl in this relationship but I didn't mind it because it's Levi. Speaking of him, Levi said he would love me in anything I wore, even if I decided to just go in my birthday suit. I swear just the thought makes me so embarrassed. I would wear a dress but with the increasing muscle that I was building up I don't think it would look nice so I chose to wear a suit.

For the colors of our wedding I wanted to decide with Levi. I pretty much decided a lot of the main things and I want him to have a part and say to our wedding. He refused to give me his opinion and told me that he would rather go with what I wanted. It upset me so I pouted and ignored him for a whole day. He couldn't stand it and eventually gave in. So we decided on blue and green for the wedding.

I was really excited and happy that I had someone like Levi to love me. He made me happy and seems to always blow the gray clouds away.

Later on during the month a week before Christmas I learned that it was Levi's birthday. I was glad Hanji told me because Levi definitely wouldn't have told me. I remember spending a whole day trying to find a birthday gift for him. I wanted it to be special and not just some type of item. After roaming the shopping mall for so long I found something that I thought he would love.

I got it gifted in a nice silver box with a silky ribbon to finish the look. That memory of the moment I gave it to him will always be one of my most favorite and heart felt moments with him.

 _It was Christmas morning and Levi was still asleep. I crept around the bed and made my way downstairs to make breakfast for us. I made pancakes, scones, and my fluffy omelet. I even brewed his favorite black tea and made hot chocolate for me. Luckily I managed to make something edible and not freezer food._

 _I felt arms wrap around my waist and a husky voice whisper into my ear, "Good morning love. Merry Christmas Eren." I smiled and turned around to kiss him on the lips. "Happy Birthday Levi! Merry Christmas and good morning!" He made a shocked face and in that moment I reached out for the present I had for him in my pocket and placed it in his hand._

 _He stared at it for a good moment and hugged me. "Thank you." I could hear the excitement in his tone and feel his smiled against my neck. "Open it." I pulled away and watched as he pulled the ribbon from the box away. He slowly opened it and pulled out my gift to him._

 _It was a heart shaped locket that had the words 'I love you with all my heart, Levi. –Your one and only, Eren' engraved on one side and a small heart shaped photo of us kissing (Thanks to Hanji for the photo) on the other side._

 _He moved his thumb to feel the locket and tears spilled away. "This is more than I could ever ask for, thank you so much." He cried and pulled me into an embrace. "I wanted to give you something so special and what more can I give you than my heart." He kissed me and I kissed back. We held each other in a strong embrace as if the world would pull us apart if we let go._

The memory gave me a nostalgic feeling and made me tear up a bit. Christmas and New Year flew by but I wasn't complaining. I was excited for our wedding and to finally be bonded together.

-February, -

Levi has always been so sweet to me and this wedding has brought us closer to each other.

I started to go back to college and to study some more. I wanted to major in music and Levi was very supportive of me. I know that taking on a career in music is never easy and quick but I'm prepared for it.

We also thought about having a child. As much as I would love to give birth to Levi's children, I knew I couldn't. Levi was hesitant at first because of being in the _mafia_. I was worried too but I knew that we could protect our child and keep her safe. I would train with Levi too so I could protect them both. After pleading with him and doing a little extra sexy time, he agreed. We started to look through adoption and found an orphanage we would check out soon.

I wanted a daughter and Levi wanted one too. I would pamper her and give all she wants and dress her up as much as possible. We would go out as a family and do a lot of things together!

I started drafting our wedding invitation on a card facing landscape and so far it looked great! I wanted our wedding to be garden themed so I added a fake light blue flower that popped out at the edge of the bottom right and a fake light green flower at the top left corner. In the middle in cursive were the event, date, time, and place. I had Levi double check and he said that we should add our names at the bottom and sign it with an E over an L.

After finishing it with the last touches we made more to invite our friends and in my case my parents. They lived faraway and my dad and mom were popular in the medical field so they were a little disappointed when they found out I wouldn't follow in their footsteps. Although they still talked to me and supported me. They would always offer to pay for my tuition and rent but I wanted to be independent which in the end led me to Levi.

Now they would not only be surprised that I'm getting married to a man but they would also be shocked to know that I'm gay.

Author's Note-

I am so so so sorry! I was meaning to right this ASAP but (I know I shouldn't have excuse) I had a lot after school activity such as clubs and orchestra rehearsals. It's almost been a month and I have no excuse for myself, your ideas really help fuel my mind and I really wanted to write as soon as possible, really I did!

Also if I don't include your idea I am very very sorry! Everyone's ideas are so amazing and I want to fit all of it in but that would be a little difficult but thank you so much for you inputs! As for OC are you guys ok with it? I would at the most include only two, I was just wondering since some of you may not agree.

Once again I am so sorry for updating late and for a short chapter! Like always and will forever be thank you so much for reading and supporting (Via follow , favorite, or review)! Please review if you have time and let me know how I'm doing or what you liked! Have a great day or night, till next time!


	26. Chapter 26- His (not so much of a) punis

Chapter 26- His (not so much of a) punishment

Author's Note- And this gift of smut is brought to you by the amazing BlackNecko! (Thank you!)

Eren POV

Levi and I finally finalized our wedding cards and went along with the one I drafted along with the finishing touches that Levi suggested. I was happy and excited for our wedding! I created a list and knew who I wanted to invite. I would invite my friends at the office, close friends, and my parents.

I know that my mom is really open but for my dad, I'm a little unsure. My sweaty hands gripped the phone as I dialed my parent's number. It didn't take long for them to pick up because after a moment my mom's cheery voice greeted me from the other line. "Eren! I missed you! Why haven't you called us sooner? Oh no, are you alright? Please tell that you didn't-" I love my mom but sometimes she could be a bit too much, she always worries about me and I don't know if that's healthy… "Hey mom! Don't worry I didn't do anything bad. I just wanted to talk to you…" My voice slowly faded and I started to get even more nervous.

After a moment of pause she spoke. "What is it honey?" her voiced hinted that she was worried. "Is dad there?" I began to nibble on my thumb. "No." I let out a sigh of relief and began to tell her as slowly and smoothly as possible. "Mom what do you think about homosexuals?" she made a humming noise and answered cheerfully. "Not much, to me, they're just as human as anyone else, why?" I took a sharp intake of breath.

I silently chanted in my head _please don't hate me._ "Mom, I'm gay." The line went silent for a bit too long so I called into it. "Hello? Mom are y-" A burst of laughter filled my ears, my mom's laughter and … my dad's? "Oh munchkin your dad and I already knew! There was so much fuss and news about you! When that news came out about you and a man named… Levi?" My face burned in embarrassment. "Yeah, so dad's actually there right? And I suppose I'm on speaker?" this time my dad answered. "Yes son. I knew you would be hesitant to say so if I was around so I asked your beautiful mother to keep it a secret."

My mother laughed and my dad cooed to her. "Either way you are still our son and we both love you very much. Who is this young man that we have yet to meet?" my dad asked and I felt relieved that both my parents were both accepting. "He's a director here in New York, he runs one of the world's largest hotels called Recon hotel." My mother squealed and quickly spoke. "That's amazing! You have to let us have a free night there! Right?!" she asked in delight and I chuckled. "Sure mom! Also one more thing, please don't faint." Dad picked up this time. "Don't worry I'm holding on to my beautiful wife, go on son."

I just love how my parents can be so lovey dovey with each other, even after so many years have gone by. "I'm getting married to him in a month." Immediately I heard my mother squeal and imagined her hugging my dad with a huge smile on her face. "Son where is over invitations?" my dad scolded. "Don't worry I'll mail them to you! I just wanted to clear all this up before anything." My heart was jumping up and down from the joy I felt. I was so happy that my parents were so cool about it.

After talking for a bit more we ended the phone call and I made my way to Levi's work place.

-At the hotel

Immediately I went straight for his office. I couldn't wait to tell him the good news. I barged through his door and ran up to him. "Levi! They're coming!" I hugged him and smiled into the crook of his neck. He kissed my forehead and embraced me. "I'm so glad Eren." He swept me off my feet and spins me around. We came to a stop after making a full circle and he attacked my lips. "I love you so much Eren." He whispers into my ear and I feel the warmth spread through me. "I love you too Levi."

-The next day at the hotel-

No one's POV

Eren came to work that day despite Levi insisting that he stays home and rest. He sat at the main lobby desk, drawing doodles on a random piece of paper while waiting for a customer to come. Another worker was beside him, scrolling through her phone. He sighed and took a deep breath, completely bored. No one was really around besides the worker next to him but she seemed concentrated with whatever she was doing. He looked over at the phone lazily when it rang, sparing a moment to look at the engagement ring on his finger. He smiled and picked it up and answered, he already knew who it was.

"Hello?" Eren spoke while continuing his doodle with the other hand.

"Come to my office immediately." Levi simply replied.

"Okay. Is there something wrong?" Eren set his pen down, a little worried.

"No. Just come to my office." Levi sounded impatient but Eren didn't take note of it.

"Alright. Be up there soon." Eren hung up before crumpling up the paper and throwing it away.

~.~.~

Eren entered Levi's office before closing the door behind him. The raven haired man looked up from his papers with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yes Levi? You wanted to see me?" Eren felt slightly nervous, especially with no one really being around. Levi scooted his chair back and patted his lap.

"Come sit with me." He smiled. Eren turned a slight shade of pink.

"On your lap?" Eren nervously scratched the of back his head.

"Yes brat, stop being a baby and come here." Levi chuckled lightly. Eren nodded and walked to Levi before sitting in his lap. The older male wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Isn't this better?" He spoke against the brunet's neck, causing him to shudder. Eren nodded.

"Being around you is enough, but you hugging me is even better." He ran fingers across the hands that held him.

"You're too adorable for your own good, you know that?" Levi chuckled and kissed his jaw.

"And you're too sexy for your own good," Eren quickly realized that, that had slipped out. "I... uh..."

"Are you getting aroused because you're sitting in my lap?" Levi purred into his ear, causing the brunet to shiver.

"Maybe... just a little?" Eren admitted timidly. He bit his lip and shifted slightly, his growing erection becoming more obvious.

"Is that so?" Levi chuckled before cupping Eren's erection.

"Ah! Y-yes..." Eren moaned while closing his eyes. Levi continued to palm Eren as the brunet mewled in appreciation.

"L-Levi... nngh." Eren slowly rolled his hips.

"Tell me what you want me to do baby." Levi whispered into Eren's ear.

"Please g-give it to m-me..." Eren groaned, his blush darkening.

"Give what to you?" Levi smirked. It was just too cute to watch Eren squirm and beg in his grasp.

"Y-Your cock... please. I won't last..." He begged, yelping lightly.

"Stop being a tease Levi!" Eren panted harshly as he neared the end of his self-restraint.

"Then beg, Eren." Levi licked his lips.

"Aah! Levi! Please!" Eren's eyes welled with tears with all the buildup of pleasure he was receiving.

"Turn around and show me." Levi smirked. Eren turned around in Levi's lap and faced the shorter male.

"P-please... I need you." He bit his lip. Levi pulled the brunet out of his pants and trailing a finger against his entrance.

"Pretty eager huh?" Levi slowly pushed the first finger in. Eren gripped the arm of the chair and cursed.

"More Levi. Please, more!" He begged with a slight growl. Levi complied and pushed in a second finger before spreading the digits.

"Nnngh..." Eren bit his lip as Levi's fingers continued to explore inside him.

"Levi please! I need you..." Eren begged again, he wanted more than just fingers.

"How can I say no to you?" Levi licked his lips before grinding his clothed erection against Eren.

"Please..." Eren mumbled while standing. The raven haired man was quick to remove his pants and pull Eren back into his lap. Once he was situated he grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and began to slowly stroke them.

"Fuck!" Eren cried out before covering his mouth, he had forgotten -in the heat of the moment- that they were still at work.

"You sound lovely, why cover it?" Levi bent forward and purred into his ear.

"I'm... too loud..." Eren threw his head back when Levi continued to stroke them.

"But it's just you and me, baby. Please, moan my name for me." Levi purred while licking Eren's neck.

"L-Levi~ Levi~ More Levi~" Eren moaned while rocking his hips.

"Lift your hips up." Levi licked the pre cum that had trailed down his fingers with a smirk. Eren timidly lifted his hips. He could deal with the teasing, but when it came to real sex, he was as scared as a virgin.

"We don't have t-" Levi began until Eren sunk unto him.

"I-I don't mind... keep going..." Eren panted lightly.

"Okay. Tell me to stop if you want me to." Eren nodded and began to rock his hips against Levi's again. Levi let out a deep groan that turned Eren on even more.

"Shit, Eren. You feel so good." Levi pulled the brunet into a deep kiss while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"D-don't be so lewd." Eren bit his bottom lip with a slight growl. Levi grabbed Eren's cock again and began to slowly stroke him.

"I can't help it. You turn me on so much." Levi purred into Eren's ear.

"Nngh... Levi~" Eren bit the back of his index finger.

"I love you, Eren. I love you so much." Levi spoke while pumping Eren's cock faster. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Levi. So much." Eren moaned while pulling on Levi's hair slightly. He continued to rock his hips against Levi, feeling every movement inside of him.

"L-Levi~ Mmn~ I'm gonna cum...slow down." Eren warned with teary eyes, panting slightly as he neared cumming.

"Why would I slow down? I need you to cum," Levi leaned forward so he could whisper in Eren's ear. "Then do it..." That was all Eren needed to hear before he came with a pleasurable cry of Levi's name.

"You okay?" Levi asked when Eren had stopped panting.

"I'm engaged to you. I couldn't feel any better."

Author's Note-

Once again thank you so much for writing the smut BlackNecko! It's thanks to you that this chapter had more color!

On a side note, I am so sorry for not updating soon and for the short chapter! I've been so busy with school, clubs, and rehearsals that I haven't had time to pick up my laptop and just write. Writing this story brings me so much joy and relief!

I am so thankful to all of you who have kept up with my story, favorited, followed, read, and reviewed! When I posted this I wasn't expecting this wide range of readers! I wrote this because I just fell in love with Levi and Eren and wanted to try and write a story about them. Through creating this and reading all your reviews, it has encouraged me in so many ways that I cannot even explain to you how thankful I am, Thank you very much!

I hoped you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading! Please review if you have time, until next time! Have a great day or night!


	27. Chapter 27-Who is it now?

Chapter 27- Who is it now?!

Levi POV

 _Ring… Ring… Ring…_

Just who the fuck is calling me on my day off! My eyes slowly adjusted to darkness of the room as I reached over to pick up my phone. "What?" I didn't feel like yelling and my beautiful was sleeping next to me. "Good morning to you too Levi." He chuckled and I frowned. "On a side note, I' am fully aware that it is your day off today." I heard shuffling and a door close. "But I need you to help me seal a deal with another big corporation." I gently and reluctantly untangle myself from Eren and softly closed the door. I sat on our second floor living room and crossed my arms. "What do you want me to do?"

Of all the things we've done in the past, most weren't the greatest. "I need you to make sure that they agree and not dare to go back on their words or back stab us." I hummed. "But go about this like any _normal_ deal would go. Don't scare them off Levi." I chuckled. "Of course not, when is this meeting?" The sound of an engine roaring sounded faintly in the background. "Right now, so get ready and I'll text you the address and the time of the meeting." He hung up and a minute later I had the information that I needed.

It was eight in the morning, on my day off, and all I wanted to do was make love to my beautiful and spend the day with him. I guess today was just not my day. I grumpily picked a suit and changed into it. I showered the night before so all I needed to do was spray my cologne. I left a note for Eren, apologizing to him and telling him I love him. Hopefully he won't be too mad.

Eren POV

I felt great waking up, he finally gave me a break from all those sleepless nights and for once my back and legs feel great again! I stretched my arms and felt paper. Immediately I knew Levi wasn't here. I felt sad but I felt like the paper would answer it all. I picked up and read its contents. There was nothing too important besides him letting me know that he would be busy because he was called in and apologizing for it as well as letting me know that he loves me.

I shrugged it off and thought about other ways to kill time. I glanced around the room and by the side of me I saw the stack of wedding invitations lying neatly on the desk. We recently finished the invitations and I was ready to send and deliver them out. I got dressed and decided to head to the post office first. We both had a handful who we wanted to invite and didn't mind it, I actually liked it that way.

On Levi's list he was inviting Erwin and Hanji, of course, Gunter, Erd, and Oluo. I rarely know the last three besides them being friends with Levi. My list had a bit more than him but it wasn't that much in my opinion but he didn't mind. I was inviting Armin, Mikasa, my parents, Krista, Ymir, and Petra.

I definitely would need to be mailing out invitations to six people in total from Levi's and my list. I took the bus there rather than take a taxi since I missed looking out the windows and just going on an adventure. I quickly mailed everything double checking the addresses and making sure that the flower in the invitation wouldn't be smashed. From here I would bus to Mikasa's work place and give two invitations to her, for Armin too.

The bell chimed and I was tackled into a bear hug by Mikasa. She removed herself for me after five minutes had gone by, I learned not to fight it, and examined me. "Okay, so he didn't hurt you. Why are you visiting me today? Did you miss me?" She chuckled. I shook my head and reached into my messenger bag for the invitations. I waved it in front of her and she held back tears. "I know that sometimes, ok maybe not sometimes, but I know that I can be a bit overdramatic and seem to hold you down but actually seeing the invitation really makes me happy for you. To know that he is really serious about it, now it's only for a while until I see you walk down the aisle to him." She hugged me again but this time kissed my check.

"I'm really happy for you but for once and ever just let that small kiss aside." She blushed and I smiled. "What kiss?" We laughed and she made me a chocolate drink. As she handed it to me, her co-worker, Annie, walled in. Mikasa froze and nervously looked at me and fidgeted as she handed me the drink. I smirked and hugged her. "She's looking this way and seems jealous." I whispered into her ear and I could feel the heat in her face rise more. I squeezed her and let go. "Invite her to come with you too." I spoke quietly and encourage her to go speak to her co-worker. I smiled and waved bye as she reciprocated.

All that's left now is to head to the hotel. Once I made it to the hotel I went to Erwin's office thinking that I could also find Hanji in there too, since she loves to bug him. Surprisingly I didn't find her or Erwin there, so instead I went to Hanji's office. Through the glass office I could see that she was writing on some paper. I knocked twice before getting an approval to come in. "Eren! Nice to see you! Where's shorty?!" she hugged me and looked behind me. "He's not with me, he said he was called in for work but surprisingly I didn't see him at his office on my way to Erwin's." She laughed and rested her arm on my shoulder. "Right! Levi and Erwin are on a mission right now, a mission to seal an important deal with a company!" I nodded, not really interested. I smiled and took out an invitation for her and Erwin. "These are for you and Erwin. I hope you can make it!"

She quickly pulled both invitations out of my hand and pinched my checks. "Of course we'll make it! Don't worry I'll also bring some extra booze!" A knock sounded before I could speak and we both turned to see another employee waiting outside the door. He carried a few documents in his hands and I took it as sign to leave. "Thanks so much Hanji! I'll see you soon." She smiled and I let the guy in as I left.

My last stop is too the front desk. I couldn't wait to see Petra! She's one of my favorite co-workers here. As the elevator doors open I could see her typing at her computer. I decided that I would sneak up on her and slowly made my way. Sadly she noticed before I could even scare her. "I can see your reflection Eren." She giggled. I frowned jokingly and sat on the empty chair next to her.

She turned to me and smiled. "Why are you here today? Shouldn't you be relaxing?" she raised an eyebrow but all I did was reach out for the invitation in my bag.

I didn't expect much of a reaction from her but I definitely wasn't expecting this. "Here is an invitation to my wedding, Levi was busy so I decided to go on an adventure and-" Immediately she ripped the invitation from my hands and her face turned sour.

I sat there quivering for a bit as she muttered to herself and avoided my eye contact. "Wedding huh? That idiot." I was confused and scared about this new side to her. In a blink of an eye she changed her facial expression and it became the sweet kind face that I remembered. "Are you ok? You don't look so well." I shook my head sideways and tried to shake off the uneasiness I felt. "Uh, sorry. I just had a blank moment." She smiled sweetly and touched my hand. _"Thank you for this invitation, Eren."_ I felt really uncomfortable and made a run for it. "No problem, it's getting kind of late so I should make it home now before Levi gets worried." I smiled and speed walk to the bus stop.

Was I just imagining it?

Author's Note-

I can't even, I don't even know what to say anymore. I said I wasn't going to update late but I broke that promise and missed a few times. I am so sorry! Please bear with me as my schedule is changing. What I do know is that I definitely want to finish this!

The story is now moving and I can't wait to get a move on with the next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading and please review! Have great day or night! Till next time~!


	28. Chapter 28 - Maybe I'm Delusional?

Chapter 28- Maybe I'm Delusional?

Levi POV

I came home to an empty house and was worried sick. I dialed Eren's phone number but he didn't pick up. My heart started to beat faster so without a single idea of where he would be I picked up my keys and drove around the block. It's possible he may be coming home from his friend's house or taking a stroll.

Sure I'm mad that he didn't pick up but he may be mad that I just left a note and left him alone. I hit the car wheel and gritted my teeth in frustration. I made a turn and saw a familiar chocolate colored hair in sight. I slowly pulled up to the park and saw him sit down and look up into the sky. _Eren! My Eren!_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Was he worried about something? I parked the car and got out to run to him. When I was near I slowed my pace and sat next to him. He seemed so busy in his thoughts that he didn't seem to notice me. Just what could be bothering him?

I decided to make a move and kissed him on the lips. He immediately came out of his trance and began to push me away. _That's right, you can't kiss anyone but me._ His eyes were close and he stuttered. "Y-you can't kiss me, I'm engaged!" He began to wipe his lips and open his eyes to face me. "Hi love." I smirked and he blushed. "Levi! You can't just do that! You scared me!" he punched my chest and then leaned against it. "At least you knew not to kiss anyone but me, as a matter of fact, you can't do any lewd things with anyone either." I picked up his chin so we could see eye to eye. "You are mine Eren Jaeger and I' am yours."

He blushed and kissed my lips. "I know." He seemed to have calmed down so now would be the right time to ask him about earlier. "You're not mad at me love? I'm sorry for leaving you today." I held him in my arms. He looked up at me and scrunched his eyebrows. "What?! Of course not! What would make you think that?" I shook my head and kiss his temple.

"You just look stressed, are you alright?" He smiled and buried his head in the crook of my neck. "No, it's just the wedding is coming soon and I'm a bit nervous." I squeezed him in my arms for assurance. "You'll be fine. I love you no matter what." I heard him giggle and man was it music to my ears. "I love you to the moon and back." I felt heat rising to my checks and my chest warming up. I coughed and snuggled next to him. "So why haven't you answered my call from earlier?" He sat up and moved to reach for his phone. He looked at it and attempted to turn on, only thing was it couldn't.

"It died didn't it?" He kisses my check and looks at me. "I'm sorry, don't be mad? I think it died after texting people all day. I just went out to deliver invitations to our guests." He pouted and batted his eyelashes.

Oh boy, he's definitely the death of me.

I lifted him up and carried him as a man would pick up his love. "Come on, I want to take you out for a date." He blushes and nods. "Okay."

-Next Day, Hotel-

Eren POV

Today I would be working with Petra at the front desk. Truthfully I somewhat lied to Levi yesterday. I mean sure I was nervous about the wedding but something about Petra bugs me, I just don't know why she acted that way. I don't understand why she called Levi an idiot and I'm curious to what kind of relationship they have.

I shouldn't care about who he has dated before me but it makes me jealous since the girls I've liked before I've only held hands with. It's sad but it was a little awkward for me. It just really angers me to think that Levi d-did it with someone else!

It was a little awkward with Petra and all we did was wave high to each other. An hour passed before Levi called Petra through the desk phones. I felt jealousy fill me up and I began to bite my lip. "What did he say?" I asked her. She attempted to look innocent but I could see her smug look. "Nothing, he just wants me to come to his office." I began to shake my leg and ball my hands into fists. "Why?" She turns around and begins to walk. "I have no idea." She shrugs and her heels click as she walks.

I kick the trash can and let out a frustrated sigh. Uh, why do I feel this way! I'm pretty sure Petra and Levi would not do anything to hurt me. But no matter how many times I tell myself this I feel even more uneasy and unconvinced.

Another hour and a half passes and Petra comes back. I take in her look and she looks like a hot mess. Her lipstick was slightly smeared, hair messy, her uniform wrinkled, and most of all, her stockings were coming undone.

I hope and tried to convince myself that it's not what it looks like but I get angrier and I feel like I'm going to burst. I leave the front desk and walk out without another word. If I stayed any longer I would probably do something I would regret.

I walk to a café and sit at a table far from anyone in there. Is it possible that they did it together? No. No, Levi wouldn't do that. He loves me a lot, right? We made love just yesterday! Petra is so nice, there's no way she would do that to me too!

Slowly I feel my checks grow wet, I'm such a wuss. Soon I'm hiccupping and getting weird looks from the people in the café. I try to take deep breaths but it hurts my heart so much that I can't stop. It becomes hard to breathe and everything becomes a blur then a black screen.

-Somewhere not the café or Levi and Eren's house-

I smelled something cooking and slowly opened my eyes. I looked around and notice that I was somewhere I wasn't familiar with. I jolt up and feel myself for clothes. Luckily I was still clothed. "You're awake now, how are you feeling?" I look up at the new voice and noticed that this guy was tall, freakily tall!

I moved the covers that were on me and started to get up, everything started to spin and I fell back down. "Woah, slow down there! You just fainted so you need to rest. Here drink some water." He hands me bottled water and I inspect it. "Don't worry, I didn't poison it or sneak anything it, twist the cap, you can tell it's unopen." I twist it and sure he was right, I heard the snap that told me it was unopen. My head throbbed and I rub at my temples.

"Here's some medicine." I took the medicine and hoped that it wasn't a drug. My head is so sore that I don't even want to bother double checking what I'm taking. After gulping down the water I take a good look at him. "Thank you." He smiles and sits at a couch opposite to the one I'm sitting on. "My name is Bertolt Hoover by the way, you can call me Bert for short." I nod and introduce myself. "I'm Eren Jaeger."

There was a moment of awkward silence and he broke it first. "I work at the café you came into. You were crying and then you passed out. Since I'm interning at a hospital I already knew what to look for when diagnosing you, so calling the ambulance was unnecessary. I can tell you're very stressed. Anything I can help you with?"

I shook my head sideways and stared at the floor beneath me. "Are you hungry? I just made curry." He smiled and walked to the kitchen which was across the living room. My stomach growled and answered for me. He laughed and led me to the kitchen.

We talked about small things, like our favorite colors and how old we both were. He was only two years older than. I managed to smile more comfortably but that was short lived. Half way through the meal, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and my facial expression drops.

I contemplate picking up my phone. Levi would be mad if I don't pick it up and at least tell him I'm fine. But I'm still a little mad at him, even if I don't know if what I think happen between them was factual or not.

Although I'm mad or just bitter sweet, he is my fiancé and I can't just leave him hanging like that. "Hello-" My heart drops as soon as the other line picked up.

" . . ?!" I pull the phone away from me but Levi doesn't stop scolding me. "Do you fucking know what time it is or who many times I've called and texted you?!" I gulped. "OR HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" I began to cry and my anger takes the best of me. "Oh yeah, so you haven't thought about how I felt?" He sighed. "Eren what do-" I slam my hands on the table. "Petra came back to the front desk about an hour later after she went to your office. She looked like she… she…. SHE DID IT WITH YOU!"

My sobs came out in painful wrenched cries. "Eren I don't know why she looked like that but-" I was by far furious. "BUT WHAT?! I don't care just…" Bertolt took the phone away from me and I cried in my hands. "I'm sorry but I think he needs sometime to cool down." With that sentence Bertolt ended the call and hugged me.

-Levi and Eren's House-

Levi POV  
WHAT THE FUCK?! Did he think I was cheating on him? I love him with all that I have! Then there was another man speaking to me! Who is he and why is he with _my Eren, he better not touch what's mine!_ I don't know what this is all about and what about Petra but I need to clear this misunderstanding and bring my lover home. I will fucking kill that bastard if he ever lays a singled finger on my lover's hair!

This time I don't think he's just around the block. I phoned Isabel and demanded for the location of Eren. Once his coordinates were given to me I spared no time and rushed to find my lover.

Author's Note-

Hey guys! I thought I would update sooner so here you go! I had a lot of fun writing this one and please don't hurt me! I just had to keep it exciting, you know?

I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please review! Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29-Keeping my man

Chapter 29-Keeping my man

Eren POV

My cries were heart wrenching to my ears and probably to Bert too. I want to crying but my body doesn't want to listen to me and no matter what I do I can't calm myself down. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" I held onto Bert and although I may have been very clingy he doesn't seem to mind and continues to coo softy too me. The front door bursts open and I hear footsteps coming closer to us. "Honey I'm home!" Through my tears, I saw a blurry image of a bulky, blonde man. "Who's this?" I couldn't tell by his facial expression what he felt about this situation but I think Bert made a single motion to him that explained it all.

I move myself away from Bert and he hands me tissues. "Are you feeling better now?" His voice was so soothing that it help me calmed down a bit. I nodded and took the tissues from him as he ruffles my hair. "Thank you." My tears start to dry out and only sniffles were heard from me. Bert smiles and hugs the blonde man. "Hi Honey Bear." They both kiss and suddenly I'm well aware that they are both gay and married.

They pull apart and Bert moves back to sit with me. "He is my husband, Reiner." Reiner smiles and sits on the other couch. "Hi it's nice to meet you." I smile and look to Bert, he gives me a nod and I blow my nose to wipe off my snot. "I'm Eren. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to be all over him like that." I blush and Bert laughs. "Don't worry about it. I believe that he won't leave a good looking man like me." He smiles and rolls up his sleeves to reveal his very toned biceps. "Besides, check out these bad boys." Bert laughs and at once they speak together. "I sealed the deal with them." It was my turn to laugh now and soon the room was filled with laughter from all of us.

After speaking to them, they now knew that I was also gay and engaged. I explained to them my situation and Reiner comments first about it. "Hmmm, I think that you should talk to him first. It may really be a misunderstanding. You are getting married to him and this shouldn't be the reason of stopping you from marrying him." He shuffles and looks right at me. "If the way he treated you before was so sweet and full of love then why would he do this now?"

I nod and contemplate for a bit. I don't know for sure if it was just a misunderstanding. Maybe I should ask him since he did go through a lot for me and to get me to like him. He even put up with Mikasa even though he could have just ignored her.

I'm jolted out of my mind when I hear loud noises coming from the front door. "EREN!" Another bang is heard from the door. "Eren, please!" My body freezes up and then I start to shake. "Eren give me some time to explain myself!" Reiner and Bert look at each other and Bert nods at Reiner.

He then holds me and gives me a firm squeeze. "Just give him some time okay." Levi barges in and looks like a mess. He runs to me but I turn away from him and hold onto Bert. I think it makes him even madder because he tries to pull us away. I hold onto Bert even more and Levi grumbles. "Who is he and why are you holding him?!" Reiner comes and places a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry he's my husband, he's just trying to help your fiancé." Levi's raged breathing evens out and he plops on the couch beside me.

Bert eventually lets go and I'm reluctant to Levi's small touches towards me. "Let him explain, I'll be in the other room with Reiner. If you need anything just shout." Bert and Reiner leaves and the room feels heavy. "Eren, I'm sorry if you feel that way." He grabs my arm but I'm still looking away from him. "I promise you we did nothing in my office. I was only discussing about the adoption papers with her. I knew you really wanted the baby girl from the orphanage and I wanted to adopt her soon." His grip lightens and suddenly I feel guilty. "I wanted it to be a surprise for you but-"

I turn around and kiss him with as much love and passion that I could. "I'm sorry Levi! I'm so so sorry!" I kiss him again and start to give him love bites. "Woah, okay as much as I am enjoying this, I don't want to pop a boner here." I blush and he plays with my hair. "Now what's this about Petra? When she left my office it was about an hour pass when I called her up. She was fully dress and not a single piece of her clothes came off. Not even her bobby pins."

I laugh and lean against his warm chest. "She came down with her lipstick smeared and her clothes were falling off her! I got scared and thought that she did it with you…" I blushed and he chuckles. "No man or women that I have seen has been as lovely and beautiful as you. There's no one like you, no other person in this world has ever made my heart beat as crazy as you do." Tears of joy flow out from me and I'm so relieved and happy that this is resolved. "I love you Levi!" I kiss him all over while repeating my love for him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" He chuckles and kisses my lips. "I love you Eren."

I shout for Bert because I think that it's about time we went home. "Thanks so much for everything!" I hug him and he hugs back. "Let's trade numbers!" He reaches for his phone while I hold mines out. We exchange numbers and Levi thanks them.

While we drive home Levi holds my hand in his free hand. I think I know what will happen tonight.

-Next day, Hotel-

I felt a little sore but I think that last night help to push away my worries. What I'm now curious about is Petra.

I waited for her at the front desk while she clocked in. After she sat down she scooted far away from me and didn't even bother to say hi when I did. "What's your problem?" I had enough of her being rude. "Why can't we go back to being good friends like before?" She chuckled evilly and turned her chair to me. "Friends? _We were never friends Eren_." Her face twisted into something ugly and to be honest it freaked me out.

But it did hurt to know that we weren't friends at all. I really liked her and she was my first true friends here or so I thought. "I only used you to get closer to Levi." She smirks and crosses her legs. "We had a one night stand together and from that night I knew that I wanted him from myself." My heart clench and I felt jealous. My face burned with jealousy and anger. "What the f-" She stomps her feet on the ground and curses at me.

"Stop being such an annoying kid! You whine and cry about everything! I wonder why he even likes you!" It was hard to come up with a comeback because she was right. I had to hold in the urge to cry or that would really be proving her right. Instead without thinking I moved my arm to slap her. Before my hand could even make contact she covered her check and tears welled in her eyes.

"Eren! Stop! I'm sorry I-" My arm was taken backed forcefully and I was confronted with someone who I really didn't want to deal with or see at the moment. "L-Levi." I felt shame for even thinking of hitting her. I've never hit a woman before and not once did I even think of it. Levi clicks his tongue and moves away from me.

He walks over to Petra and inspects her check. It's become red but I don't know why, I didn't even hit or touch her. "I'm sorry for the way that he acted. I'll compensate for you." I felt embarrassed and shameful but I didn't hit her! "Levi why are you compensating her? I didn't even touch her!" For once after being so love dovey with him for quite a while, he glares at me. He has never glared at me ever since we started dating. "It's not nice to hit a woman Eren. It's not nice to lie to me either."

I huffed and crossed my arms. Behind him Petra smirked. I kicked the trash and sat in my seat while he helped Petra, that fucking bitch! I wouldn't dare make him even angrier with me but I will try to clear my name later, at home where Petra won't be watching. "You know, you have to step up your game if you want to keep your man." I scoffed at her. "Acting bratty all the time and not even trying to act sexy will make him lose interest." She moves towards me and whispers into my ear. "I mean I could keep him interested. I fit that very description anyway."

This bitch! I kick the trash can again and grab my water bottle, I'm not letting a so called friend show me up and trample on me. I opened it and poured it all over her. She screamed and I walked out again for the second time that week.

I turned my phone on and called someone I could rely on without getting questioned right away. "Hi, is it okay if I come over today?" He gave me his approval and I went on my merry way to his house.

-Bert's and Reiner's house or should I say the honey couples house (haha)-

I knocked on his door and the couple greeted me. "Sorry I just had some trouble today." He smiled and brought in some sandwiches and cookies. "Don't worry about it, at least you called and I had a day off today." He gestured to the food and I thanked him before eating. "This is great! Did you make it?" he laughed and pointed to Reiner.

I must've made a funny expression because they both laughed. "What are you guys? Chefs?" They both laughed again and shook their heads. "We've just had so many home dates that we had to learn to cook for each other." Reiner blushed and I smiled.

After I finished I moved to put the dishes away in the sink. "Oh no it's fine I can wash them just leave it there." Reiner stated and moved to take them away from me. "It's the least I can do for coming here last minute and for eating your food." He smiles and ruffles my hair. "Suit yourself." Bert walks in and sits next to Reiner at the dining table.

I turn on the faucet just enough so they could still hear me while I wash the dishes. "I had another fight with him today. He took the side of a co-worker without even listening to my side first. I got mad and walked out." I sighed but spoked again. "I know I shouldn't let small things get in the way but I feel nervous." I soaped the plate and scrubbed at the chocolate and cheese that didn't seem to budge.

"I feel like I'm not good enough for him and that he might change his mind about the wedding, about marrying me." I rinsed the plates and turn the faucet a little more so they wouldn't hear me cry.

Arms wrap around me as I sobbed into the shoulder of my comforter. The faucet is turned off and soon another pair of arms are surrounding me. "You are beautiful. Don't let anyone, not even yourself, tell you that you aren't." My eye lids start to feel like weights and I fall asleep in their arms.

-Hotel-

Levi POV

Eren left work, again. I don't know why we're arguing so much. We've been so much better before! Fuck even the time when I kidnapped him was better than this! "Hanji just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I grumbled and threw a crumpled paper ball at her. "Aw someone's in a bad mood. Why don't you just call him?"

I faced palmed and dialed his number. I think we're just stressed. The wedding is coming up after all. The call went to voice mail and I hung up. _This brat is ignoring me!_ My phone went off to signal a text.

 **Eren: I'm not coming home. Don't wait for me, Don't look for me, Just don't come.**

What. The. FUCK! Where does he think he's going!

 **Levi: Eren stop acting like a brat and go home. If you don't want to walk, get a taxi, or bus then let me pick you up.**

A minute goes by and still not a text from him. Five minutes, ten minutes… I called Isabel and by now she already gets the gist of it.

I look at the text and it was the same from yesterday. These people are taking Eren away from me!

"Ooooo seems like you have some competition." I punched her in the gut and get up to pick up Eren. "Levi! You're so curel!~" I slammed the door shut and rushed into my car.

-Honey couples house-

Bert POV  
Eren was sound asleep in the guest room while Reiner and I stayed in the living room to watch movies. The door bell rung and Reiner went to go see who it is. "Where is he?!" The voice sounded familiar and angry. The man was Levi. "Shhhh, He's sleeping."

I think I may have made him angrier but Eren intervene at the right moment. "Bert who's here?" If I could say it out loud, I'd say he look pretty cute all dishevel. He held a stuff bear with one arm and scratches his eye with the other.

He's uniform is unbuttoned at the top and his hair was thrown in all directions. He seemed to be fully awake and aware of the situation because as soon as he's eyes saw Levi he turned away and marched back to the room.

"Where do you think you're going?! This is not your house Eren! We can't bother them anymore!" His fiancé looked furious but I was amaze at how gentle his tone was compared to his body language. "No! I'm not coming home. At least not tonight!" He grabs Eren and embraces him. "Just for tonight Levi, that's all I ask."

Eren pushes himself away and runs back to the room. "Please take good care of him." His fiancé leaves but his demeanor reflected shock and hurt. Oh no, this is bad for the both of them. I looked to Reiner and he already knew what I had in mind and was going to support me one hundred percent. _Where going to help them make up!_

Author's note-

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I've finally updated on a Saturday and that is just amazing. I've also realized that I'm turning the bad guys and good guys the opposite of what they are in the actual show & manga. I promise I didn't mean too!

Thank you again for reading and please review! Have a good day or night!


	30. Chapter 30 - I'm sorry Levi

Chapter 30- I'm Sorry Levi

Levi POV

I don't know where I went wrong. I just wanted the best for him and now I don't know what to do. I need someone to vent to, someone who will just listen to me. "Hello? Levi?" A sobbed left me and I felt my all my walls tumble down. "Levi! Are you ok?! Where are you?!" I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know Erwin… Can I come over?" It was hard holding my tears in but I had to, just for a bit so he could hear me. "You're welcome anytime. I'll meet you at my house." I ended the call and drove to his house.

I didn't need to knock the door because he was already waiting for me out front. I parked my car in the driveway and walked over to him. He put his arm around my waist and patted my back. We sat in his personal bar and walked behind it to bring out some alcohol. He brought out two glasses, a container of ice, and whiskey. He added ice to both cups and poured in the whiskey. "Is this about Eren?"

Painful memories of his pushing me away came across my mind and my tears return. I cried into my palms as my heart clench and sunk into my chest. Erwin came around and pulled me into a bear hug. "He s-said to g-give him some s-space…" I pulled at my hair and started to hiccup. It's been awhile since I've cried over anything or anyone. "I-I thought I m-made him happy b-but he l-looks so sad…" He rubbed my shoulders and handed me the glass of whiskey. "Drink this and then we can take shots afterwards. It should help you clear your thoughts."

I eagerly took the drink from his and gulped it down. It burned my throat and chest but I started to feel a little bit better. It was different from the usual wine that I drank. He brought out two shot glasses and vodka. We took turns pouring drinks and at one point I think he added something into my cup before pouring me a drink. "What~ didyouput *hic* inthere?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Do you trust me?" I scrunched my eyebrows but nodded. "Then that's all you need to know." I was confused but my mind was all over. I couldn't think straight but there was only one thing on my mind. Eren. I want to just kiss him and make him feel good all over. Thinking about him made me pop a boner and get horny. I needed to go find him. "Erwin, Where's Eren?" I asked innocently. I felt loose and really dizzy.

From my blurry vision I saw him frown. "That's not the point right now Levi. You need to forget about him, just for tonight." I yawned and almost fell back. "But I need him! I feel bothered~" I cheekily smiled while thinking about him. I felt hot breath tickle my ear and turned to look behind me. "Erwin?"

He smiled and reached for my pants. "What are you doing?!" I pushed his hands away and immediately I soften. He frowned again and reached for me. "I'm helping you." I swat his hands away and moved away from him. "No. I'm off limits. We can't do this anymore Erwin! I'm engaged! I've ended this game with you when I met Eren!"

He began to inch closer to me as I backed away. "One more time wouldn't hurt." I mentally screamed and ran to the door. Everything seemed to move slowly but adrenaline was coursing through me. He grabbed my shoulder and I heard a click. I look down to see a hand cuff. What the hell is going on?! He reached for my other hand but I punched him dead in the face. I ran out of his house and sped all the way home.

I was tired. As soon as I came home I knocked out on the bed. Eren's scent was still here and that alone was enough to sooth me to sleep.

-Next day-

My head throbbed and I felt a headache starting to form in the very back. "Eren~" I called out to him and reached over to the side. I patted the bed but all I felt was the cold sheets. My eyes shot open and I looked around. I rubbed my face and felt a heavy thing on my wrist. _A cuff_. Memories of last night came to me, from things that happen with Eren all the way to Erwin.

The headache became too painful for me. I ran down to the kitchen for a pain killer and called in sick. The next person I called was Eren. "Hello? Love?" I heard an awkward cough and I knew it wasn't my beauty. "He's in the bathroom. He's also really sorry for last night and is getting ready to go home." I smiled. I didn't care too much if he was sorry, I mostly cared about if he was coming home soon. "It's fine. Tell him I'm coming to pick him up now."

My heart filled with joy and I couldn't wait to be reunited with him. It's about time we came clean about how we felt and what we wanted to know about each other. "Will do!" I thanked him and quickly got ready. I wouldn't want my soon to be husband doubting me. I sprayed on the cologne that he loves to smell on me. It was time to make up.

-Honey couple's house-

Eren POV

Levi was coming over to pick me up. I'm pretty sure he wants to be on good terms again but I just can't. I won't be a hundred percent honest, at least not until I've won the battle. I sat at the couch as Bert brought him in. He hugged me while Bert excused himself. It was only us three in the house today. "I missed you love." I reluctantly hugged him back and nodded. I pulled away and brushed away a strand of his hair. "Look I just needed some time before. Just to gather my thoughts, I'll come home with you today." I gave a half smile and Levi kissed me. "There's something I also need to be honest with you about. Let's talk at home?" I nodded and he pulled me up from the couch.

I hugged Bert before leaving and thanked him. As we drove home Levi tried to start a conversation with me but I shortly ended it. It wasn't as if I was mad at him or if it was his fault, although partially it was.

He opened the car door for as always and held my hand as we walked to the front door. He unlocked it and was quick to kiss me. He's kisses were hungry and filled with love but I wasn't feeling it. There was nothing in it from me and I knew Levi felt it too. "Eren? What's wrong? Please you're not yourself."

I let out a halfhearted laugh and slumped to the floor. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling well these past few days." I hugged my legs closed to me and Levi wrapped his arms around me. "Talk to me." His touches were gentle but I was the one pushing him away. "Do you love me?" He flinched away as if baffled. "I love you Eren! I love you more than anything in this world! What would make you say that?" He kissed my forehead and held me tighter.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I think I'm just a bit overwhelmed." I gave him a smile but he seemed weary about it even though he nodded. "Theresa something I have to be honest about too…" He led me to our upstairs living room and held my hand. "Before I met you…I had a thing with… Erwin." My heart clenched and my hand went limp in his hold. "It's been over since I met you. Since we started dating, I just wanted to let you know because I don't want to keep secrets from you." He rubbed his thumb over my hand and I leaned into the couch.

"Are you mad?" I shook my head. "No, you're not doing it anymore are you?" He squeezed my hand. "That for sure you can take my word as truth, no we are not doing it. You've become my world now and there's nothing more that I'd love to do than give you the world." I laughed sincerely my new deep down in my heart that there was still something bothering me. It was something I had to solve on my own.

"You don't have to go work tomorrow or the day after or the week after, month after, and year after. I'll provide everything for you. Just go to school, okay?" We talked some more over dinner. "No, I want to work. Just be patient with me." He smiled and nodded.

I just wish I knew what would happen before the long battle.

Author's Note-

Hey guys! Thanks for reading. No this will not be depressing, It's just to help get a move on with the rest of it! Please be patient with me for the next two months since I will be having a busy schedule. But I will totally update every month! Maybe not exactly on Wednesday or Saturday but I will update during a free time (Hopefully!) Sorry for the inconvenience!

Also I'm definitely curious how Eren will face Erwin and Petra. Anyway thanks for ready and please leave a review! Until next chapter, Have a great day or night!


	31. Chapter 31- H-harder

Chapter 31- H-Harder~

Eren POV

With the money I made, I headed to the mall as soon as my shift was over. _It was time to step up my game._

My type of style isn't bad but it could use work. To step up my game I thought of changing myself into the person I want to be. I always thought that it would be fine to put on whatever and just head out without much effort but now that I have someone who I want to impress, I'll turn myself into the man I want to show him.

I headed to a few of the popular men stores that Mikasa raved about. She said that all of her coworkers and guy friends shop there. Sure enough these clothes were exactly what I had in mind. I bought casual clothes like skinny jeans and made sure that some of them emphasized my ass. I also bought fashionable shirts and v necks. I then bought a pair of customized suits for special occasions. Last but not least I made sure to buy fashionable underwear and shoes.

By then I was lounging around five large bags into a hair salon. "Welcome! How can I help you?" A petite young lady walked over to me as I placed my bags beside a chair. "I'd like to have a haircut, preferably one that will make my fiancé speechless." She blushed and nodded.

As I sat in the chair I decided to close my eyes and wait for her to be done. It felt nice getting my hair cut and groomed. It's been a while since I've done it. After this I'll head over to another store to buy Levi a watch. He's always been giving me gifts and cherishing me. It's about time I show him how I feel too. I felt a tap on my shoulder and blinked my eyes opened. The hair cut was amazing. My hair was no long covering my eyes and sticking out in different directions. It was shorter and styled. As of now she began to gel my hair so that it would be pushed back and my face would show. "Do you like it?" I smiled. "Yes, it's wonderful!" she laughed behind her hand and we walked over to the register. I left her a tip and she thanked me.

Picking up my bags I went into a store that sold watches. A man approaches me and asks what I would like. It took me a moment to decide before I told him what I wanted. "A watch that can easily be styled with and one that can be engraved on." He smiled and led me to one of the counters. He took out a silver watch with roman numerals. It was classy yet casual, something that Levi could wear anything with and whenever.

He handed it to me and I inspected it a little. It was definitely what I was going to purchase. "Could you engrave something on the back of it?" I handed the watch back to him and he nodded. "What would you like engraved?" It took me no longer than a minute to think since I already had in mind what I wanted. "It's in German, can I show it to you?" He nodded and I brought out my phone. He began to copy it on paper and moved away when he was done. "It will take about a week before we can get the engravement completed, is that ok sir?" I smiled. "Yes."

He asked me for my contact information so I began filing out papers. "When it's done I'd like to have it wrapped as a gift and I will come to pick it up." The man smiled. "Whoever this woman is, she is quite lucky for you are a gentleman." My smile faltered a bit and I corrected him. "I'm gay so it's a man but thank you." He seemed shocked but smiled. "I apologize. I have nothing against you since my grandson is gay as well." I felt joy rise in me, another person who approved. "Thank you very much. He has a great grandfather."

As I walked out the door he called out behind me. "Thank you sir! Have a great day!" I chuckled softly and called for a taxi.

-Hotel-

Levi POV

I was running late and was getting angered by everyone. All the important documents were completed and all that was left was to hand them to Erwin. If anything I would love to avoid him but I am not a coward.

I strolled down the hall to his office and knocked the door once. I opened it to see him shirtless and leaning against his chair. It was a sight but I had someone in mind, my Eren who I have to run home to. I dropped the documents on his desk and marched back to the door.

Before I could even walk through, Erwin slammed the door close and locked it. He pinned me against it and his breath smelled of alcohol. "Get off Erwin. You're fucking intoxicated." His eyes were half lidded and he came closer to me, too close for comfort. "If I had known that he would get in the way, I would have killed him a long time ago." My hands itch to kill him at that moment. How dare he think of taking away someone who I cherish?

I shoved him off but he took my wrist. "I'm stronger than you Levi. Do you think you can really escape me? All you have here was given to you by me. What can you possibly do without me?" I glared at him and stood my ground.

I pulled my wrist from out of his grip and crossed my arms, leaning into the door. "And who was it that helped this hotel prosper? I know you said you wouldn't force me into any sexual relationship and you didn't. What we had in the past was just something to relieve ourselves. It's over now, I've found someone who I love and you should too."

He closed his eyes and stepped back. "You know, I liked you better when you were obedient to me." I laughed. "Move on, we're nothing more than partners in crime." I moved away from the door and left. After all that I needed a breather. Thankfully I already cleaned up and had my keys on me.

I took out my phone and checked the time, it was nine. I was running two hours late than when I usually came home. Hopefully he's not at home thinking too hard. My phone buzzed and Eren's name came up. He texted me, _'Eren: When are you coming home? Are you okay?'_ I smiled, who does this brat think he's dating? The second head of a mafia surely doesn't need any rescuing from his spouse. _'Levi: I'm coming home now. I'm just going to pick up a few things ok? Be safe and yes, I am okay. I'm a strong man capable of protecting you and myself.'_

I headed into the elevator and then out of it. I walked into the parking lot and got into my car. I started it up and heard my phone go off again. _'Eren: No I don't need anything but I do need you.'_ He sent an emoji with a wink and my heart began to pace, he was being really suggestive right now. _'Levi: Fuck, Forget about picking up stuff. I'm coming home so be prepared.'_ I started to drive home as quickly as I could.

-Levi & Eren's home- (Smut ahead!)

Eren POV

Maybe I was being a little bit too provocative but I didn't care I was feeling very excited. I had finished putting away my clothes and headed in to the shower. I wanted to wash off all of today's dirt and be cleaned for him. When I was done I shrugged on a pair of boxers and one of Levi's white button ups. When he sees this, it will rile him up.

I heard the door open and footsteps rush up the stairs. The door was thrown open and Levi looked sexy. His blazer was off and he undid his tie. I bit my lips as he came closer. I felt really confident and excited right now. He removed his dress pants and kissed me passionately. "I don't know why you're so horny today but I'll make you feel so good you'll be shivering in pleasure."

I felt heat pool in my lower regions and my nipple perk up. He kissed me again and removed my boxers. We both fell into the bed as he began to remove his undershirt while straddling me. "You look sexy in my button up." He smirked and I blushed. "It was just to make things even more heated." He kissed me again starting from my forehead down to my chest as he unbuttoned the button up. I moaned at the spots he sucked and at the way his cold hands burned against my feverish skin. "You sound beautiful." I began to feel embarrassed and covered my mouth. He reached up and held both my hands above my head. "Don't, let me hear more."

He began to play with my nipple as he sucked on the other causing another wave of pleasure to pulse through me. "Ah~ L-levi, more!" I was thankful we weren't living in an apartment since I'm sure I would've been heard. He moved his other hand down and stroked my length. I leaned into it and he smirked. He began to trace his fingers around it causing me to moan even louder. "A-ah~!"

I pulled down his underwear and lean closer to his length. "Not yet." I whined and gripped the bed sheets as he leaned down and engulf my hard length. He licked it consistently and then picked up the pace. I gripped the sheets and cried at the pleasure. "L-levi~ I'm going to c-cum!" At this he began to slow the pace.

I whined and leaned in even more. He gripped my waist and held it down. He hummed and it sent another wave of pleasure. "More~" With every moment of ecstasy he would slow the pace down, not letting me cum. I was sad but I knew he was teasing me and wanted to last as long as he could.

After a few more rounds, he gave in to my pleas. "I'm gonna c-cum. L-let go~!" He shook his head and began to lick quicker and sucked harder. "L-levi~!" I shouted his name and came. He hummed one last time and removed himself, licking me clean and slurping my cum. "S-stop, that's dirty." He chuckled. "That's why I'm licking you clean."

He smiled and reached over for a bottle. When he popped the cap open I knew it was lube. I waited excitedly as he coated his fingers with it. He came near my lower regions again and sticks a finger in. It was uncomfortable and he must've seen it on my face. "Don't worry I'll make you feel good in no time."

He probed around for a bit and then all at once it felt good. I moan and he smirked. "Found it." He put in another finger curling them and uncurling them in me. He kissed me again and then added a third. I buckled a bit as it all felt so good. He removed his fingers and began to lube his length.

I was excited and couldn't have waited any longer for this moment. He kisses me on the lips and spreads my legs wider. "This might hurt a bit." I nodded. "I don't care, just get in me ~" He smiles and catches my lips again. My length throbs as if waiting for him to enter me. He slowly comes in and then all at once I'm filled with him.

He begins to slowly come in and then out again. Through the pleasure and a bit of pain, I cleaned myself and he moans. "You're tight, loosen up." I shook my head. "No, I want t-to p-pleasure you too." He smiles and rushes into me again.

The bed shook and creaked with our activities. I wrapped my legs around him as he's length filled me over and over and over again. "S-so fucking good." He hold my hips in place as he picked up the pace. "M-mmmh~" He begins to touch my length again sending pleasure in both directions. "L-levi it's so g-good."

At the climax he said something that made me cum in his hands. "I love you Eren." I came and a second later so did he. We lay panting in bed as he embrace me into his loving arms. "I love you Levi."

Author's Note-

I swear half of this is just smut. I'm still working on writing it but I think I did pretty well this time, maybe. Anyway I'm sorry for not updating last week and for this short chapter, I went to a con and passed out as soon as it was over but it was great and I had so much fun!

Thank you for reading! Please continue to read and please review!

Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!


	32. Chapter 32- Nightmare

Chapter 32- Nightmare

-Recon Hotel-

Eren POV

It was hard going to work today but I wouldn't stay home. I knew _she_ was going to be there and staying home wasn't going to make her go the fuck away. As I walk into the hotel with Levi he kisses my hand and then my lips before saying bye. A few seconds later a male couple, around their late twenties, came up to me and asked for a picture. "Not to be rude or anything but I'm not a celebrity." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away. "But you are! In the LGBT community you and your fiancé are the most popular on the search bar. You guys encourage us to not be afraid! That's why during our vacation we decided to stay at this hotel and to our luck we saw you two!"

A smile came onto my face as he talked. I felt really proud and stood even straighter. "All right! A selfie then?" They both nodded and handed me their camera. I took the picture and they were both happy, heck I even took a silly one with them. "Thank you so much! We would have loved to have taken a picture with Levi but he walked away too quickly." I patted his shoulder and then rubbed my arm. "Maybe if you come by next time we can take one with him." They smiled and thanked me again. The couple walked away and then I was shoved aside. Yes, I was _shoved._

I looked at the person who shoved me and who would've known, fuckin the devil in the flesh, Petra. I scowled and walked away. No I'm not going to stoop to hell just to meet her. Even if I wasn't I'm pretty sure when I fight back Levi would walk out just at the _right time_ and think it was _my_ fault. When in reality I was only defending myself. I know I should tell him the truth and try to make him believe it wasn't me but I'm not going to be a brat who runs home to mama hoping she would fix it. I'm fuckin grown up and can handle my own battles.

I stomped my way to check in and prayed that I wasn't on desk duty but, no, I was. Well fuck me. I clocked in and sat as far as I could from Petra. After an hour pass a lady and her young son came to check into their rooms. Petra immediately went to help them as I smiled at the guests. Honestly I could care less if she did because it only meant that she has more work even though we get paid the same. Out of nowhere my face gets grabbed and I'm lifted from my seat. "Excuse me?!" I panic and stared at the young man, what the hell was his problem? "You, you look familiar. Sorry." He removed his hands away from me and I smiled. Maybe he's heard about me? "It's okay." The mother smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry he has just recently gotten a break up. He thinks every man with brown hair is his EX."

I smiled softly not knowing what to say. "I do hope things get better." He smiles too and they leave to their rooms. "Flirting with every guy you see now? You're engaged get a grip, unless you don't mind me taking _him_ away from you?" She smirked deviously and I was tempted to slap her. "One I was not flirting. Two you're a fucking… uh, it's not even with saying. Three just fuck off." Her jaw dropped as she clenches her hands. I smirked and went back to typing.

Lunch soon came and I left to Levi's office. I can't wait to have lunch with him, just us two. As I neared his door I heard Petra's voice through his office. I waited a moment at his door listening in on them. "Mmmmmmh but Levi~" She was moaning and at that moment I threw the door open. What I saw wasn't a pleasant sight and I grew angry.

She was all over him on his desk and her first few buttons were off, revealing her hot pink bra that made her boobs look they were about to burst. Levi on the other hand was unamused but his tie was grabbed on by her. This fucking BITCH! "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!" I ripped her hand from his tie and held him close to me. "WHAT PART OF ENGAGE DON'T YOU FUKCING UNDERSTAND?!" I was teary and light headed from yelling at her.

Hanji ran into the room and instead of her usual cheerful face, worry replaced it. "Oh my, is everyone ok?!" We all probably looked like at mess right now. Levi was gripped tightly by me still unresponsive to everything while Petra was on the ground half undressed. "Petra are you alright?" Hanji went to go help her as Levi turned to gaze at me. He looked shocked and a bit flustered. Instead of worrying me even more he reaches up and kisses my lips.

He ran his fingers through my hair and slowly pulls back. "Like I said and forever will be, _I am yours and you are mine._ " He kisses me again and Hanji clears her throat. "Guys?" She then squeals as I turned to see Petra. Her face looked hideous. Her make-up ran as she silently wept but all of that changed when a new burning passion in her eyes showed. She turned and walked away, the sound of her heels clicking made me shiver but I didn't care. She was out of my (soon to be) husband's office and I didn't have to see her face anymore.

Slowly my head began to hurt and I fell limp in Levi's arms. All that yelling took too much energy from me.

Levi POV

I didn't mean for Eren to see any of that. I wasn't cheating on him, she came on to me. Before I could shove her out of my way, Eren came through the door and hell broke loose. Hanji ran after Petra while I tended to my lover. He seemed to be tired from all the shit that's been going on, I just hope he gets better and wakes up soon.

I decided to leave work early to bring Eren home. Laying him on the bed I moved to change into joggers and a plain t-shirt. I didn't want him to be sleeping in his work clothes so I undressed him down and I never thought that holding myself back could have been the most hardest thing to do. His soft caramel skin tempted me and I wanted to make love to him then and there. But he was asleep, so to soften my hard on, I had to jack off in the bathroom.

After thoroughly cleaning myself I took one last glance into the room before heading down to make dinner. While chopping vegetable my phone began to ring. I placed the knife to the side and wiped my hands down before answering. "Hello?" I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. but doing so was my mistake. "You are needed right now, head to my office immediately." I cursed and leaned against the kitchen counter. "And for what? Erwin it's fucking six in the evening. Why else would you want me? There's nothing wrong with our business and-" His voice began labored and rough. "Don't ask questions _Levi._ " His voice was laced with malice. "Unless you want the pretty boy's face being ruined." I clenched my phone and open my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Or if you like, no, rather, if I would like too I could take him myself and turn him into my personal _play toy._ "

By now I was furious and wanted to claim war against him. "You're sick Erwin. I don't fucking know what's in that head of yours but you need help. I don't give a fucking shit about you firing me or him. I don't give any fucks if you send the mafia for me and _my lover_ but" I inhaled and exhaled stressfully. "If you lay a finger or even breathe the same fucking air around him, I swear, _I will kill you mercilessly._ " With that I ended the call and brush a hand through my hair. It's been awhile since I smoked and taking one now shouldn't hurt.

I reached into the cupboard for my cigarettes and lit one outside. I sat on our porch and gazed at the darkening sky. How the fuck all this happened is damn amazing. It's like a fairytale of some sort. I was emphasizing _how_ thankful I was for what Erwin gave me. But now that he's threatened me, I have no remorse for what I have to do.

I reached into the top cabinet and left to our back yard. I lit the cigar and inhaled deeply. Everything seemed fine. My life began to get brighter and I was getting married to the most beautiful man on earth. Now I have to deal with Erwin and possibly the mafia as well. It didn't matter. I knew half of them respected me more than Erwin. It would become an all-out war.

I decided to call Isabel and Farlan to gather the guys. "Hey! What's up bro?" Isabel's voice was cheerful and loud. "Is Farlan with you?" I smashed the cigar into a cigar tray and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, is there something you need us to do?" Her voice became serious and I knew she was ready to take orders. "Keep Erwin's phone tapped and have Farlan round the boys on my side. Tell them to stay on standby." I heard rustling on the phone and Farlan's voice came on. "Ok, anything else we should do?" I thought for a bit but for now this was enough. I can protect Eren myself. "Yes and keep your guard up." I hanged up and sighed.

I heard the sliding door open and Eren kept his head down. I reached out to him and he froze. "What's wrong?" I pulled him into an embrace. "Did you have a nightmare?" he shook his head up and down. "Do you want to tell me?" He shook his head left and right. "No. If I tell you I'm afraid you would disappear from my sight."

My heart tightened and I held him tighter. "I won't ever let that happen, I love you Eren." He nodded and in a breathless whisper, "I love you Levi Ackerman. I love you so much you've become my whole world. I won't ever stop loving you until my heart stops."

That night we cried in each other's embrace, afraid that in a blink of an eye all of this would disappear like a dream…

Author's Note-

Honestly I didn't mean for it to get this deep but don't worry I'm going to put everything back together so our two love birds can be in peace!

Thank you so much for reading! Please review!

Have a nice day or night, till next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33- Date night

Chapter 33- Date night

-Recon Hotel-

Eren POV

Levi was acting really funny but I knew why, when I woke up I went looking for him and overhead his conversation. I didn't mean too but I knew it was about me. I know we didn't start off on the right road but the past is the past and today is today, he's been treating me so well and all I've done so far was take from him. It's time for me to give back and stop causing problems for him.

Just a while ago during my morning break I called in for dinner reservations at ten. Lucky for me it's one where I can have privacy with him and can be sure that he'll be able to make it. "Hey Eren can you take these financial statements to Levi? I'd take it myself but I'm afraid he'll scold me." I smiled, "Sure thing, what's up with this anyway? Aren't you the financial officer?" I laughed. "Hey not funny, there's just something up with the statement and the sales aren't matching up. Also could you make an excuse for why I can't give it to him?" I nodded and got up from my desk, taking the documents with me. "Thanks." He gave my shoulder a squeeze and gave me a wave as the elevator doors close.

Our financial officer is Connie, lately his girlfriend Sasha has been working the desk with me and we've become good friends. So now I've officially become a desk worker rather than a security guard but that's fine with me. I get to sit for majority of the time and it's not that boring. There's a lot of interesting people out there.

As I was deep in my thoughts I ran into a rather hard and bulky chest causing me to fall over and the papers to scatter. "Ow…" I accidently hit my head against a desk. I got up and dust myself immediately apologizing to the person I bumped into. "I'm so sorry." Upon realizing who it was I froze on the spot and the papers were forgotten. "No, it's alright but…" He came close to me and touches my head. I flinch but as he brings his hand back and in my sight I see blood. "You seem to have hurt your head badly, why don't you come in my office so I can help you?" He smiled but it felt cold.

I began to snap back into reality and picked up all the papers scattered on the ground. As I gathered them I felt his eyes boring into me. "Stop." I didn't listen to him and continued about. Suddenly I was pulled up and drag away, the papers scattering all over again. "Mike, pick those up and bring it to my office." Everyone who passed us gave us weird stares and I wanted to hide.

He shoved me in his office and closed the door shut, ensuring that it was lock. He pulled out a first aid kit from his private bathroom and pushed me on his couch. He began disinfecting it and it stung. I flinch every so often but once he was done dressing it I got up and thank him. "I'll be leaving now…" As I turn away his arm shot up and he roughly push me onto his couch. He began to fondly with my lips and slid his hands beneath my clothes. All of a sudden I began to feel sensitive and tried to pull away. "Ahhh~" I started to flail and hit him. "Stop!"

He reached for my arms and pulled them over head. "It's because of you that I can't have him." Before he could further touch me a knock was heard and he got off to unlock the door. "Sir, here are the documents." Realizing that this was my chance I got up and took the papers away. I shouted my gratitude as I ran away to Levi's office half hard.

At his door I breathed in and out to clam myself down then walked in. "Levi?" I found him typing away on his laptop as he glanced over to me and smiled. "Love? What is it? Is anyone troubling you?" He stops typing as I sat in a chair across from him. I know I should tell him but it's fine. I can take care of it myself. "Yeah, I just want to drop these off to you." I handed it to him and he scanned them over. "Connie had a meeting and couldn't hand these to you. He said something about it was off." He nodded and placed the papers in a neat stack.

Taking a closer look at me, I knew he was staring at the band aid. I looked away he reached out to caress it. "Who did this?" He sounded threatening and serious. I pulled his hand away. "No one, I promise. I fell and bumped into a sharp edge. I didn't know I was bleeding until someone pointed it out. I'm fine, really." I smiled and he seemed to buy it.

He walked over and then kisses my check. "You're so tempting." He kissed my lips roughly but not right now, maybe after dinner. "Were in the office." He tugged at my shirt but I pulled away. I held him and buried my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his cologne. "Meet me downstairs after your finish, for now I'm taking your keys." I kissed his cheek and took the keys from his back pocket. As I walked out I look behind him to wave bye and saw his mischievous smirk.

-Two hours before Eren's planned date-

I got off work early to get him flowers and a new bottle of wine. It's going to be a night for him more than it is for me. I want to shower him with my love and show him that I wasn't going to let go just as easy as he was. After picking the items up I stopped by at home to get the suit that I bought and to make myself more appealing and sophisticated. After all I am taking him to a fancy restaurant and I do want to impress him.

I took a box of rose petals that I got at the flower shop and spread them on the bed and around it. At the kitchen I put the wine in a ring of roses in the shape of a heart. It's cheesy but I think it's romantic. All there's left to do is to wait for him in the front of the hotel and impress him.

-Recon Hotel-

Levi POV

As I finished packing up I headed to the elevators and pressed the button. After a second passed the doors open revealing the empty room. Thankfully I was the last one to leave and wouldn't have to ride on the same elevator down with anyone else.

The doors open up and walked out dialing Eren's number. "Love?" I asked into the phone but before I heard a reply I heard a car honk a familiar voice shout out to me. Through the glass doors of the lobby I saw him leaning against the BMW in a white suit. He's hair was suspended up by gel and he smiled cheekily at me. His sex appeal was shining brightly tonight I had to hold myself back for whatever he planned.

I coughed to the side and walked calmly to him finding myself getting lost in those bright green eyes of his. I kissed his lips still lost in his beauty. "You look especially amazing tonight." He smiled and pulled away. He pulled something form behind him and immediately my heart stop in its tracks. "I love you." I took them from him and smelled the bright red roses. "I love you too, these are beautiful just like you Eren. Thank you."

His smile grew brighter and bigger as he opened my door for me. I took my seat and he buckled me in and closed the door but not before stealing a kiss. He got into the driver's seat and we drove as the radio droned in.

-At the restaurant-  
We pulled up into what seemed a five star restaurant. "You took me somewhere nice last time and I want to take you to somewhere nice too." He opened my door for me and held out his arm for me to take. I kissed his cheek and we walked in. "Hello, may I ask if you have reservations?" The girl seemed young and a new worker to the establishment. "Yes for Eren Jaeger." His tone was firm and confident. He's growing so fast. I chuckled and Eren looked at me. "What?" He whined a bit. "Nothing." The girl looked at the schedule and walked us to a seat near the glass windows that overlook the place around it.

Eren was quick to pull my chair out for me. I smiled at him and walk to his side. The girl smiled and called over a waiter. "Hi guys! I will be your waiter today. Here is the menu; if you have any questions just call me over." She was enthusiastic and friendly but also held a French accent. She walked away and I glanced at Eren. He winked and I smirk while winking back at him.

"Last time we went to a German restaurant. So this time I want us to go to a French Restaurant because by now I get the gist that you're French." He blushed. I reached for his hand and held it as we flipped through the menu. After a few minutes pass I glanced at Eren to see if he was finished. I saw look through the window, he must've finished first.

I called the waiter with a wave of my hand and she smiled as she quickly walked over. I have Eren's hand a squeeze and he looked up just as the waiter came to the table. "What can I get for you guys tonight?" She asked politely and had her notepad ready in her hands. Eren motioned for me to order first with a smile. "I'll have Coquilles Saint-Jacques." She noted it down and looked towards Eren. "Can I have Poulet Basquaise?" She smiled and replied back. "Sure!" Eren smiled and she wrote down his order. "Is there anything you would like to drink for tonight?" I ordered for the both of us a bottle of red wine. She put away her note pad and took away the menus.

I look at Eren as he looks at me as well. I smirked holding his gaze. "How were you able to pronounce it so well?" The girl came back with the bottle and two glasses in her hands. She placed at the table and left. "I practiced." He watched as I poured us both a glass. I placed one of the glasses in front of him and he picked up. "I didn't want to make a fool of myself so while I waited for you I look up the menu and practiced what I wanted to order." I swirled the glass in my hand and took a sip. "Not bad for a beginner." He pouted and I kissed his hand.

We made small chat about work as our food was still in the process of being made. "So what's the occasion?" His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before straightening out. "I wanted to take you out for a date." He blushed. "Well you're doing a great job." I muttered a little too loudly because he immediately reached over and kiss my lips, the taste of wines lingering in our mouths. The waiter coughed and he pulled away.

She placed our meal in front of us while avoiding the wine glasses that were placed on the table a little too close to the edge. "Please enjoy your meal and call me over if you have any concerns or need another wine bottle." I nodded and she left. It became silent as we ate in peace. The sounds of soft chatter and the sound system played in the background.

Halfway into my meal I looked up and saw tomato sauce at the corner of his lips. A normal boyfriend would take a napkin and wipe it but I'm not a normal boyfriend. I instead reached over and licked the mess. I pulled away and saw his face turn red. "L-levi!" He softly shouted. I went back to eating my food and looked away.

As few minutes after we finished our meal the waiter came back. She took the plates and asked if we wanted the desert or the check. I knew Eren had a sweet tooth so I gave him a glanced to let him know it was fine to stay for desert. Instead he smiled deviously and asked for the check. "I want my _desert_ at home." He licked his lips seductively and I wanted to ravish him on the table. Eren placed his card in the check and quickly excused himself to the bathroom. _I wish I hadn't let him go or at least accompanied him._

I waited a few minutes and the check came back. I took another sip of the wine. I glanced at my wrist watched and still no sign of him. Just as I was about to get up to check on him I was pushed back into my seat, the scent of bittersweet perfume hitting my nose. _Who the fuck is this?_ I looked up and saw Petra, her voice hurting my ears. "Why, isn't it nice to see you here? Are you alone? Wait never mind. Have you eaten yet?" I frowned.

I was becoming quickly irritated and got up, pocketing Eren's card in my vest pocket. "Yes I already ate. Now if you excused me, I need to find my fiancé, Eren." As I turned her hand shot up and grasped my wrist. "He's probably long gone now." I pushed her arm off me and ran to the bathroom.

I pushed open the doors and shouted for him. "Eren?! Are you in here?!" There was no answer and I didn't see him as I came in so I began kicking all the doors open. They were all empty. I was about to call him but an unknown phone call came in. "Hello?" I asked angrily. "Patience is a virtue Levi. You of all people should know that." I clenched the phone in my hand. "Fucking shit Erwin! Do you have him?" I heard him chuckled and my sanity was deteriorating.

"I'll cut to the chase; you know why I have him Levi." I kicked the sink next to me and gritted my words. "Fuck you. Give me the fucking location so I can retrieve him." He spoke with amusement and mockery. "Not now Levi, why don't you find me? It keeps it interesting." He hung up and I cursed.

Luckily I had a spare key to the car and always carried it with me. I quickly marched to the car and unlocked it while dialing Isabel's number. She answered and shouted out orders. "Find where Erwin is, chances are he threw away his own phone and isn't using his regular car. He used an unknown number to call me so use that to track it down and put Farlan on the line." I heard shuffling on the other side. "Yeah?" I breathed in deeply. "Gather the people I ask for last time and be ready on my command." I ended the call and pulled up to the house.

There's a few things I have to get and do. As I walked into our room, the smell of roses filled my nose. I sat at the bed and took hold of a couple roses. "I will find you Eren. Trust me."

Author's Note-

I am so so so soooooo sorry! I'm like three weeks late? I was going to update sooner but then things came up one after the other and then exam week came. School just ended for me so that means more time to write and to make it up to you guys!

Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to support my story. Please review and continue to read my story!


	34. Chapter 34- Goodbye Friend

Chapter 34- Goodbye Friend

Eren POV

My head throb as I slowly blinked. "Levi?" I softly called out to him. Upon hearing a dark chuckle my eye shot open and attempted to make out shapes from the dim room. "Who's there?" I breathed out. I felt scared but my biggest question was where Levi is. A tall dark man came out from the shadows and I gritted my teeth. He smiled mischievously and sat at the end of the bed. He reached out for me but I swatted his hand away.

To this he frowned and stood up. "You're in no position to disobey me, _Eren."_ I tried to get up and run but I immediately collapsed onto the floor and in the process hitting my head against a drawer. "It's a shame that you've come this far." He chuckled darkly. "I thought he would get tired of you and throw you away." He crouched down and took my face in his hand. " _Just like all his other play toys."_ I spat in his face and cursed. "Fuck you."

I was then lift up from the ground and thrown across the room. I could feel the blood trail from my head as droplets of it fell onto my lap. I was slouched against the wall and feeling drugged. "What the hell did you do to me?" Instead of answering me he got up and kicked me.

Over and over again. I felt like a rag doll and time wouldn't pass as quickly as I wanted it to. After he got tired I could hear the small breaths from him and my shallow breathing. It pained me to breathe because every intake of breath was another needle of pain to my body. "W-where's Levi." At that he then started to chuckle leading up to a craze laughter. He stop abruptly and pulled me up to his eye level by my hair. "He's anywhere but by my side thanks to you." He threw me to the ground. My eyes started to see small forms of black dots and then grew into bigger ones. Although before I fainted from all the pain I managed to faintly hear a few words. "Levi… I will make you suffer for what you've done to me." A door was slammed shut and my breathing seemed to cease as the black dots took over my vision.

-Home-

Levi POV

"Farlan!" I needed as much manpower as I could get my hands on if I wanted to save Eren. Anyone who is on my side will be willing to fight for me. "Yeah?!" He shouted over the chattering crowd. I motioned him to my spot and he ran over. "How many are here?" It didn't matter if all of the mafia members were here. All that matter was if all the mafia members residing here on my side were present. "About 200 sir." I nodded and glanced around. Thankfully the majority here looked strong. "Lose the sir and refer to me as Levi. Gather them all up." He saluted me and shouted to the crowd. "Give us your attention!"

The men turned around and gathered nearer to us. "Yes sir!" I frowned and glanced away, all there's left is to wait for Isabel's to give us the coordinates and we move. "Prepare yourselves and be ready on command. No fooling around!" Another wave of yes sirs were shouted and I sat on a nearby bench.

If I get my hands on Erwin I will kill him. "Si- I mean, Levi, What do we plan to do once were at the destination?" I motioned for him to sit besides me. "Once Isabel gives us the coordinates we round up the men and hurry to the location. We break up into a group of four, you and me are already one. We'll have them attack from the front and sides." I paused as he absorbed all the information. "So that means that me and you will go from the back while chaos ensues and find Eren from there?" I nodded. I knew he was the right candidate for my right hand.

He stood up and inform the group of the plan. After a few minutes I heard my phone go off. I answered it but waited for the other line to speak. "Hmmmm, silent aren't we? Well you won't be so silent anymore after you've seen the artwork I've done on him." I stood up and walked away from the farm house that we resided in. "What did you do to him Erwin? I'm tired of playing games. Just fucking come out and face me you asshole!" I was losing it. My poor Eren could be on the verge of life or death.

He laughed and that pissed me off even more. He then hung up and just as I was about to crush my phone it signaled a text message. I quickly opened it up and my heart sunk.

His hair was disheveled and messy. Traces of dried blood clung to his body while more blood drip from his head. His hands were tied behind him and his mouth was gagged. The bright green blue eyes of his were filled with fright. Who knows what else could be wrong with him.

 _Eren…_

As if on cue, Isabel's number lit up on the screen. I stumbled to open it but managed to connect our call. "The coordinates are xxxxxxxxx. Levi you need to hurry now, they seem to be planning on moving locations!" I dropped the call and called out to Farlan. "Hurry up and get into the vans and follow my car! Farlan your riding with me!" The men scurried to the vans and Farlan ran into the passenger's seat. There is no time to waste.

-Some abandoned house-

Erwin POV

"Let me the fuck go and fight me!" He resisted the ropes that dug into his skin and shouted at me. This little… "Oh but that wouldn't be fun now, would it?" For the second time that day he spat at me but this time getting saliva on my rolex watch.

This watch was from Levi for my thirtieth birthday. I roughly pulled him by the hair and glared at him. "Watch where you're spitting or the next moment you won't be seeing anything." I remove my hand from his hair and wiped the watch on his face. The look of anger and disgust on his face. It brought me pleasure just to see it.

I started to walk to my seat near the door as he looked away. "W-what… did you mean when you said Levi had others?" Oh this will be fun. I sat that on the chair and sunk into it. "He had others before you, play things, I call them." He's breathing began to hitch. "I thought he would play around with you, use you for personal pleasure and game, then throw you out like a _rotten dog."_ I could visibly see him seething in the corner despite the darkness of the room. "I think he's just blinded." I lift the whiskey besides me and took a sip.

He didn't move or make a sound but I knew he could hear me well. "We had a thing after he started working for me. At first it was just for fun. Something to pass the time with but then we started to get playthings." I placed the glass down and look out the window. "It was fine at first because he always threw them out before he got to close." I move my gaze towards him and met those eyes that must've entrance Levi.

"He doesn't like to be held down or attached to anything. But you. You broke those walls and now the Levi I knew before is gone. He's not fun anymore." His eyes grew dark. "You should thank me, I was the one who taught him all the things about _pleasure."_

And then at once the moment I've been waiting for came. "SHUT UP!" His breathing was short and his face seemed red. "I don't care anymore…" Tears form at his eyes. "It doesn't matter what he's done in the past. I trust and believe in him." His eyes became soft and as he gaze at me a new found of courage showed. "I love him and he loves me. We belong to each other and I know he'll come for me!" I picked up the glass and threw it at him. I missed by an inch so I decided to take matters into my hand.

A knock came sounded from the door and suddenly gunshots from all over resounded from all the house. I threw the door open and saw one of my men. "Were being atta-" Suddenly he fell limp and all the other men aligned along the hall were piled on top of each other, covered in blood. Men came running this way and I quickly came back into the room and locked the door. Thankfully they hadn't seen me run in as there voices ran past the door.

I pulled out the suitcase from the bed and assembled my gun. I took my dagger and hid it in my back pocket. "Eren!" I could faintly hear Levi's voice from down the stairs. "Eren!" It grew louder as he neared the hall. I glanced at Eren and saw his mouth open. I pouted the gun at him. "Don't shout or I'll shot." He closed his mouth as he shook in fear. "Eren!"

He was near the door and stood behind Eren. The gun was pointed to his head now as we waited for Levi to find us. The doors nearby open and closed but as he tried this door the knob only shook.

Suddenly the door came down and Levi stood at the foot of it. "Eren…" His eyes only saw him and it angered me. "Cut the crap Erwin. Just fucking leave and get out of my sight." I pulled the dagger from behind me and slit a cut onto Eren's check. "Oi you fu-" He grew closer and dug the gun deeper into Eren's head. " I wouldn't come any closer if I were you."

Levi POV

This fucker. On my hand were brass knuckles but at this distance those were useless. Thankfully I had Farlan wait to the side. "What do you want Erwin?" I leaned against a wall and he smirk. "You." I took a cigar from my pocket and lit it. "You know that I won't come with you Erwin." I took in a breath and puffed out the smoke. "After this is done I'll quit the hotel and disappear from your sight."

I must've pulled the right strings because he cracked. "Stop messing around Levi. You know you can't leave the mafia. If you leave I'll find you and bring you back." He started to laugh hysterically and the gun was removed from Eren's head.

I ran over to them and pushed Erwin onto the wall. "Enough's enough Erwin. It's time to cut to the chase." I whistled and Farlan ran into the room. "You can chose to live or to die, which one is it?" I took the gun from my back pocket and held it to my side. He threw his gun onto the ground and reached out for me.

I stared back at him as he started to caress my face. "If it's a life without you then…" He pulled my hand with the gun and positioned it at his temple. "I'd rather you kill me." With that he gave me one last peck on the lips and pulled the trigger. I dropped the gun from my hand and stared as his body slouched over me.

Flashback of all those pleasant memories together flash threw my mind. I felt a small lingering attachment but as I heard Eren's whimpered I pushed his body off.

 _Good bye Erwin..._

I rushed to Eren's side as Farlan finished untying him. I embraced him and pat his back as he cried onto my shoulder. "Shhhhh, I found you Eren. Everything's okay now." After a moment he passed out. "Farlan could you call a house doctor to my h-" I was cut short and a familiar voice ringed behind me. "That won't be needed Levi. I'll meet you at your house just give me a second, okay?" I nodded and carried Eren out with Farlan following me.

I didn't look back, I didn't need to. What's happened has happened. I'll only look foward now.

-Home-

Hanji came over after an hour and showed up with her medical equipment. During that one hour wait I cleaned him up and changed his clothes. "He's asleep, you can still patch him right?" She nodded and followed me up the stairs. It was a thick silence and I couldn't help but know why. After another hour pass she finished disinfecting his wounds and doing a check up.

Despite working in the company with us, she learned to do typical stuff so she could help us herself. It's because of her that I've survived crucial missions. "He's fine Levi. Could you also go to the company early tomorrow? There's something on your desk for you, It's important so don't miss it okay?" As she close the door she turned back. "You can bring Eren but have him wait for you outside your office ok?" I nodded and she left without another word.

It was nearing the morning as streaks of light began to peek through the curtains. I removed my shirt and slip into bed. I held on to Eren and set an alarm before sleeping.

-In a car-

Hanji POV

(A little while before heading to Levi & Eren's house)

I started at Erwin's pitiful form. "You're really an idiot Erwin." Tears streamed down my cheeks as I pulled his cold limp body into mines. "Idiot…"

Author's Note-

Thanks so much for reading! It's much to my displeasure but this will be ending soon. But don't worry! I will have a new story out so please keep an eye out and please support that one as well. I didn't mean for it to be this sad but I want to get rid of all the chaos and bring the two together!

Thank you so much and please review!


	35. Chapter 35- A family

Chapter 35- A family

-Levi & Eren's House-

Levi POV

The alarm rang and it's sound pounded against my head. I didn't want to wake up early and I didn't see the point in coming early. I shut the alarm clock and laid back down, bringing Eren into my arms. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, my phone rang. I ignored it but that only made who over it was call back. But over it was, was persistent and every time the ringing stop it would pick up right after. "Levi? Who's calling you?" Annoyed at whoever it was for waking my lover I picked up the call. "What?!" I shouted irritatedly to the other side.

I kiss Eren's forehead and shush him to go back to sleep. "Levi where are you? I told you, you need to come early!" Fucking Hanji. Her voice was piercing and it gave me a headache. "Can't it wait?" I closed my eyes and leaned against the headboard. "No, If you want something bad to happen then no!" I sighed and carefully moved away from Eren. "Fine I'll meet you in an hour." The call ended and I began to undress and dress into a suit.

I felt arms make there way around my waist and lips kiss my cheek. "Where are you going?" Just as I was buckling my watch, I turned and faced him. "I need to do something at the company, would you like to come with me?" He nodded and stripped himself of his clothes. I watched in enjoyment and licked my lips. "Do you like the view?" He began to sway his hips and I felt a little heated. "Yeah but let's do it when we get back." He pouted but I kissed it away.

In fifteen minutes we made it to the car and on our way to the hotel.

-Recon Hotel-

As we made it to my office I had Eren wait outside. "I'm sorry love, just for a bit okay? If you get bored you can go see Hanji. Just let me know before you go." I peppered him with kisses and then finished with a kiss to his lips. He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah I'll go for a walk."I kiss his forehead and walked into my office, closing the door behind me.

Oddly enough I saw a letter on my desk. It was blank except for my name that was written in cursive, the penmanship was familiar. I sat at my desk and pulled open a drawer for a letter opener. Sliding it through the letter, two sheets of paper fell out. I picked up the first one and read it.

 _Dear Levi,_

 _I'm pretty sure I'm dead as of now if you're reading this. I really loved you, you were perfect in every way I could imagined. You grew up really fast and were slipping from my grips quickly as well. It was fun teasing you at first but it became serious when I saw you propose to him. I wanted to love you and steal you away from him. I thought I could do it but you've gotten stronger than me. I can't really say that I'm happy for you but I hope you're happy with him._

 _To prevent the company from falling, I settled everything for you. I have someone working on the legal documents for you and you will take over the company. As for the mafia, some may try to leave but you may do what you like with it._

 _I love you,_

 _Erwin Smith_

A tear fell from my eye unwillingly. I hated his guts and quickly wiped it away. The second paper was his will. Written at the bottom was a number and name. I suppose it's the person working on the legal documents.

After an hour passed I heard a knock and Eren walked in. He handed me a steaming cup of hot tea and sat in the chair across from me. I gave him a smile and sipped from my tea. From the corner of my eyes I see him glance at the envelope on my desk. He then turns away and sips his own drink, an ice blended chocolate drink.

I placed the cup in front of me and leaned back in my chair. "Do you want to know what's in that envelope?" He shook his head and made himself comfortable on the couch. "I do but I'll let you tell me if you want to." He gave me one of his soft and gentle smiles. I nodded and turned off my computer. "Erwin must've expected the outcome of his actions and prepared for it. He handed the company and mafia over to me."

He nods as he digest the information I gave him. "What are you going to do?" He simply questions with his head tilted to the side. _That's really cute of him._ "I'll take the company to support us. As for the mafia, I'll disband it." He seemed to agree with me but confused as well. "I'm not saying your choice is bad but why are you disbanding it?" His eyebrows creased at the middle and I found it cute.

I smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes. "For the sake of my husband and _child_ I want to clear my life of anything dangerous." He began to cry as a huge smile adorned his face. I walked my way to him and pulled him into an embrace. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I kissed his forehead and inhaled his comforting scent. "We-we're having a child L-levi."

He cried out in joy and reaches in for a kiss. "I love you so much Levi. I'm so happy to be your husband and to have a family with you." He leans against my chest and I hold him tighter. "I love you Eren."

-Levi & Eren's Home-

I carried him to our room and placed in on the bed. I kissed his lips and pulled off his shirt. I sucked behind his ear and he moaned into it. His hands reached for my button up and somehow removed it from me. He hands starts to room my chest but I quickly averted my attention to his pink nipples.

They were perked and begging for my touch. I began to suck on one as my hand plays with the other. "Ahhhh~" Soon our pants and briefs were off. The only thing between us being friction. I brought my hand to his length and began to stroke it. His hands began to curl into the sheets and his mouth was leaking drool. I came close to his ears and whispered. "Call my name Eren." His breath hitches as I began to speed up. "L-Levi~" As I felt his hips move his length closer to my palm I withdraw my hands from his length and reached out for a lubricant. "More Levi~!" He whined.

I smirked and kissed his lips. I lubed my fingers and entered his hole. "L-levi, ahhh~!" One became two and I made scissor like motion from within him. He seemed a little uncomfortable but by the third finger he moaned louder in pleasure. "There! There Levi!" I teased him a little more and touched his pleasure spot after each breath.

Becoming painfully erect, I lube myself as well. I took out my fingers and positioned myself at his entrance. "Levi, I want you in me." He's face was pink and he looked disheveled, overall a hot mess. But my hot mess. I pushed in and he spread his legs wider for me. "I love you Eren." After finding his pleasure spot again, I hit it over and over again.

"I love you Levi~" Our moans began entangled with each other and our sweat rolled into the sheets. The bed creaked with every thrust and soon we both were on edge. At once I pushed in deep, hard, and fast. His moan was loud and satisfying to my ears. I filled him with my cum and his cum covered my stomach. I moved to wipe some off his length and licked it. "Mmmmhhh." He blushed and I layed with him. "Goodnight love."

Author's Note-

That's my second smut so far, I think, I hope you guys liked it! Thank so so much for all that you have done for me. Thank you for reading this chapter and please review!

I noticed that I forgot to this my last few chapters but I remembered this time! I really mean it when I say this, Have a great day or night! Till next chapter!

Ps- Hijikata100, it's sad you may not read anymore yaoi but if it is so I'm very honored to be one of your last yaoi stories. Thank you!

Pss- I think this is also the first time I wrote in just one Pov .


	36. Chapter 36- I do

Chapter 36- "I do"

Author's note-

Please listen to Laura & Anton's cover of La Vie En Rose as you read this :]

Eren POV

Within a week we finished planning our wedding. Levi also wanted it to be safe so we hired bodyguards to patrol in and outside of the party. A few days after we also adopted our children. We wanted one child at first but the moment we saw them we couldn't help but chose them both.

Our daughter Abigail is the youngest of the two. She was barely six years old but was very smart and enthusiastic. Her light skin complimented her dark chocolate hair that seemed to curl naturally at all the right places. Her eyes were a mixture of gray and green, the orphanage had told us that because of that she had a difficult time getting adopted but I couldn't help but fall in love with it. Her cute button nose and rosy lips added to her beauty and I knew that it would haunt me not to have her as my daughter.

Mason was a bit older by two years. He had dark hair that matched his tan skin. He's eyes are light blue with a hint of brown. He never seemed to smile and was always aloof with the other children. I love him as my own too but Levi love him more. They resembled each other and that may be why Mason opened up to Levi quicker.

When we decided on them both we were quick to fill the papers and welcome them to our home. Soon the guest rooms were filled in by them and they were happy to have their own rooms. The house became louder and even more happier when they moved in.

In a blink of eye our wedding day came and I couldn't have been any more happier.

Mikasa and Armin were helping the kids get ready while Levi and I prepared ourselves. As of now I was getting ready in one of the rooms of the hotel we choose. I made sure that they had a lot of flowers and trees growing in their open areas for our wedding. While I waited for time to pass I glanced at my phone and saw the picture I took with my parents and Levi. My mom and dad loved Levi the moment they saw him. We picked them up at the airport and he was very courteous to them. It was sad to hear that Levi didn't have parents but from now on it won't be that way. My parents would also be his and he could also get doted upon.

I was having my mom tie my tie because Levi couldn't do it, he wasn't allowed to see me yet. My mom sobbed as she tied it and I tried to wipe all of it away without her make up getting ruined. "Oh don't worry about it Eren!" She laughed and finished tying it. "You look so handsome!" She took a photo and hugged me. "I'm so happy I could fly!" I laughed this time and placed my blue flower crown on my head. My mom smiled and took another photo. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

Levi POV

I was wondering how Eren was doing. He couldn't tie his own tie and I was worried. "You seem worried Levi?" I look behind me as Eren's dad took a seat. "Yes, I'm worried he won't be able to tie his tie." His dad laughed and smiled. "Oh that rascal! Don't worry about him, he's mother is there so rest assure." I nodded and put the green flower crown on my head. I smiled as I thought about Eren in his own attire. _He would look dashing._

Suddenly an arm reached over my shoulder and a camera was being held in front of me. "Come on now. Let's take a photo!" I felt a little embarrassed but smiled anyway. He glanced at his watch and soon I was being dragged. "Let's go to the altar now. It's about time we wed you both!" I was pushed through the doorway and immediately my palms became a little sweaty.

We walked out into the garden and people's head turned our way. A lot took out their camera's and some whistled. Hanji waved at the front row and held out a video camera. I chuckled and walked quickly to the altar. I stood straight and tall while waiting for my husband.

Soon the soft sounds of a guitar played through and the singer sang. I glanced down the aisle and saw my husband as our children trailed behind him. He was fitted into a black tuxedo and green vest that emphasized his built body. He's smile shined as the sun glisten down on him. He's bouquet was made up of blue and green flowers, although in the middle was a white flower. I picked out the arrangement because I wanted the white flower signify the innocence and purity that I see in him and that he would be my only one. The blue flower crown adorned his head and made him look even more beautiful. "My Eren…" I mumbled.

Eren POV

I was nervous as I walked down the aisle. I was scared I would trip over nothing and make a fool out of myself. Although I felt confident as our children marched behind me. Our daughter proudly threw blue and green flowers around while our son carefully carried the rings.

As I walked onto the white cloth I started to pay attention to the words the singer sang. It wasn't english at all but instead french. As the singer sang the line 'La vie en rose' I remembered it as the song from the restaurant we went to.

At that moment I looked away from the ground and at Levi. I was starstrucked. He wore a black tuxedo as well but a blue vest instead. He's green flower crown made him look goofy and cute. I chuckled and saw his eyebrows knit a bit. Although he kept his smile and gazed into my eyes. He must've planned for this song to be played.

After what felt like an hour I made it to the bottom of the altar. I didn't have any dress to lift but he still held his hand out to me. I gladly took it and stepped onto the altar. Guests began to coo and I smiled even more. I'm a lucky man.

Our daughter emptied her flower basket at the bottom of altar and I laughed. "Mama!" She called out to me. "Yes Abigail?" She motioned for me to lean down and I complied. "Hurry up and marry papa!" She whispered into my ear and I laughed. "Don't you worry."

Our son, Mason, stood to the side of Levi. I watched as they both exchanged a fist pump.

Levi POV

The man from the court began the ceremony and all I could pay attention to was Eren. I had to pay attention to the man even if I hadn't want to because I couldn't miss my vows. As if on cue it was my turn to speak. "Eren, I vow to make you the happiest man on earth. To hold you close to my heart and put you before myself. To kiss you every night and morning. Take you on beach walks and hold your hand. I will support you through thick and thin. I love you Eren." He began to tear and I reached out to brush it away.

The man motioned for him to speak and he took hold of my hand. "Levi, I vow to take you as you are. I will remain by your side forever no matter if a storm passes. I will laugh when you laugh, smile when you smile, and cry when you cry. I may not be able to give the world to you but I give you my heart. I love you for all that you are Levi." He smiled. I felt my heart bubble and I couldn't help but let out a tear as well.

Soon the man asked the questions we both were waiting for. "Levi do you take Eren as your husband?" Without a doubt I quickly answered. "I do." I smiled joyfully as I took the ring from Mason and slid it onto Eren's ring finger. The man turned to Eren and asked the same question. "Eren do you take Levi as your husband?" He smiled warmly and looked straight into my eyes. "I do." My heart leaped in joy as Eren took the ring from our son. He took my left hand and slid on the wedding band. I caressed the hand that held mine as I waited to be able to kiss him.

"You may kiss your husband." The man motioned for me and I seized the opportunity. I reached out for Eren and took hold of his face. I connected our lips and everyone jumped around us in joy.

Eren POV

I stood at the altar and waited for everyone to gather. Hanji was especially excited for this as she reminded me. I turned around and on the count of ten I threw the bouquet into the crowd of ladies. They screamed as I turned around to see who caught it. "Mikasa! You caught it!" She blushed and I smiled. Arms made their way around my waist as I glanced at my side to see Levi. He kissed my lips and hugged me from behind. I smiled and watched as Mikasa and her coworker Annie exchange looks.

Armin walked up to them and congratulated them. He also waved at me and gave me the thumbs up. I laughed and blushed.

Soon the after party was over and Levi and I were headed to our honeymoon. Mom and dad agreed to watch after the kids and they were excited about it.

Levi walked me to our car and kissed me against it. It became deeper and soon our pants became a little too tight. "Mmmmmh, Levi~" I breathed out. "Let's go now." he bit my lip before letting go. He hurried me into the car and I shooed him to hurry to his side. He rushed and quickly started the car. He buckled us in and reached over for my hand.

"I love you Eren." He gaze into my eyes and butterflies rose in my stomach. "I love you too Levi." I sealed it with a kiss and we were off.

All of this wasn't what I had expected but I could never had dreamt of anything better.

Authors note-

Many bad things has happened this pass weekend and my heart goes out to those who have lost someone. I may not be able to predict the future but I do hope things will get better and that the world will become safer.

I know I was late but I held onto holding it because I didn't want it to end early and because I didn't think it was appropriate with the pass occurrences. I know it's the last chapter and I was late but I do hope you don't mind.

It truly was a long Journey with you all! I couldn't help but cry as I wrote this. I cried in joy because they were finally getting married and because this meant the last meeting with you guys for this story.

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for giving me the time and opportunity for my story. I could have never made it this far without all your support.

Thank you so so so much! So for the very last time, Thank you for reading and please review!

Have a great day or night! Till we meet again! (Because it's never a Goodbye just a See ya later .)


End file.
